Justo en el momento preciso
by dani555
Summary: Ese dia cuando la secuestro y la obligo a unirse a su equipo jamas penso que a larga se enamoraria de él... / Sasuhina
1. La nueva integrante de Hebi

Hola! Este es mi nuevo proyecto Sasuhina, espero y les guste, para quienes me conocen de mi otro fic de verdad siento no poder actualizar mas rapido, pero acomodar las cosas como yo quiero no se me esta dando como yo quisiera.

**_Disclaimers: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes son míos son de su respectivo autos Masashi Kishimoto, el cual es un genio._**

Sin mas el como entender mi fic:

_"_Sasuhina" las letras en cursiva son recuerdos o sueños y Hare la distinción en todo caso.

**"Sasuhina"** Las negritas son pensamientos importantes para la trama y que afectan de manera especial a los personajes.

Espero y lo disfruten.

Narrado por Hinata, el siguiente capitulo sera de Sasuke.

* * *

Capitulo I

La nueva integrante de Hebi

He fallado, eso fue lo que pensé al ser internada en esta celda y al ver el rostro de mi captor al otro lado en pose indiferente, sus ojos parecían refulgir como dos estrellas en medio de la noche, y vacíos, carentes de emociones sólo había frialdad y odio en sus ojos por lo que me encogí y perdí de vista su imagen. La puerta se cerro y su sonido pareció como si una vida acabase allí adentro, como si mi vida acabara allí adentro.

Y sólo queda un pequeño haz de luz que llega a mi desde la ventana posterior, me voltee hacia esa ventana y mientras observaba el hermoso astro plateado recordé:

_Estábamos en una misión, Naruto iba en frente de mí bastante. Le acompañaba, con gran placer de verlo tan cerca y de escuchar su voz, a unos metros como estaba no se me hacia difícil escuchar su conversación con Sakura, sobre todo lo que había pasado desde que Sasuke se había marchado. Se habían vuelto mas unidos, se habían apegado mas porque tenían un propósito en común._

_Siempre había sabido el amor que le profesaba tan fervientemente Naruto a Sakura, desde aquellos pequeños detalles hasta aquella promesa, que era la prueba máxima de su absoluta devoción hacia ella, era capaz de sacrificar sus sentimientos para que ella fuera feliz al lado de otro, de su mejor amigo. Él me había enseñado a no rendirme, a no creer lo que los demás dicen sobre mí. Sólo deseaba que fuera realmente feliz al lado de la persona que realmente amaba, aunque eso me causara un dolor insoportable. No podía atarlo a un vinculo carente de amor por su parte y menos sabiendo que se desvivía por Sakura, mi mejor amiga._

_Paramos cuando se hizo de noche en un pequeño claro en el bosque, cercano al lugar donde se creía que Sasuke Uchiha se escondía temporalmente. El sonido, una leve rama resquebrajada bajo un peso mayor se dejo oír en la pequeña pradera, todos a mi alrededor se pusieron alertas y yo active el byakugan. Pude observar a veinte personas escondidas en la maleza, observándonos, desconcertados, pensando que quizás no nos habíamos dado cuenta. Me acerque a ellos con velocidad y con mi técnica del puño suave derribe a cinco, pero eran mas de los que esperaba, asi que todos salieron en mi ayuda._

_La lucha se prolongó y mi chakra no duro tanto._

_Caí y lo único que recuerdo después de eso es observar a mis compañeros ir tras mis captores en cuanto derrotaron a lo enemigos, pero él había borrado el rastro de una forma que no podía explicar bien, además de que me había sellado el chakra por lo que no podían identificarme ni rastrearme por ese modo, una vez él me dejo en el suelo pude ver su rostro. Su rostro pálido y ojeroso rodeado de mechones de cabello negro que caían rebeldemente hasta sus hombros, y sus ojos negros carentes de emociones, vacíos sin una chispa brillando en su interior, como los ojos de un muerto._

_Al percatarse de mi observación tan fija frunció levemente el seño y no pude sino sonrojarme y bajar la mirada; era vergonzoso, humillante. Él se alejo confiando en que aquel extraño sello bloquearía mi chakra, pero no me rendí, seguí luchando, intentando utilizar el poco chakra que me quedaba, y dolía, porque varias corrientes eléctricas corrían a través de mi cuerpo, haciendo que las pulsaciones de dolor de mis heridas aumentaran poco a poco. ¿Qué clase de tecnología era esa? ¿De dónde provenía?_

_Desde mi posición observe a mi captor quitarse la camisa, revelando así muchísimas heridas todas ellas sangrando. Con pesar me imagine el dolor que debían causarle, escociendo y ardiendo todo el día y cada noche. Rectando de alguna manera ridícula, embarrándome la cara de tierra y mugre me acerque a él, y sólo me miro de soslayo con aquellos ojos negros tan vacíos y carentes de emociones. Gruño por lo bajo y volvió a ponerse la camisa, me tomo llevandome como costal de papas y comenzó a llevarme a través de los árboles a una velocidad tan acelerada que parecía que no me llevara a cuestas._

_En poco tiempo llegamos a una pradera vacia, sólo cubierta por unas pequeñas ramas superficiales y unas cuantas rocas grises y terracota, la arena se levantaba debido a las ráfagas de viento que golpeaban aquel lugar llano. Me dejo en una roca en una posición donde las puntas afiladas de la roca me hacían daño. Le mire desde mi posición mientras él hacia unos sellos y una puerta se abría en la gran roca marrón que estaba n frente de mí. Él volvió a levantarme y me llevo hasta una celda de metal. Me arrojo allí sin ningún tipo de consideración..._

Pase allí, días y noches interminables, había perdido la cuenta de cuanto tiempo había estado allí ya que no me había adjudicado a la tarea de contar los días y noches que pasaban, era una tarea irrelevante. Aunque por el calor que hacia ya debíamos de estar en junio. Debieron de pasar días, semanas después de mi encierro ya que había adelgazado y mis cabellos estaban resecos y enrulados debido a lavarlo tantas veces con jabón en vez de shampoo, mi estomago dolía por la falta de alimento y gruñía con disgusto cada vez que se presentaba aquel engrudo verdoso de mal sabor que servían y que hacia que visitara el baño con regularidad.

¿Para qué me mantenían viva?, ¿Para hacerme sufrir?, o ¿me matarían lenta y tortuosamente?. Aquella pregunta atormentaba mi mente y producía una sensación de inquietud y desasosiego que no me dejaba dormir si quiera, por lo que grandes ojeras adornaban mis ojos y cada vez alucinaba mas seguido. También sentía resquemor, resentimiento pero no para con mi captor sino para comigo misma por ser tan débil e insignificante, por que ni siquiera podía intentar romper aquellas cadenas de hierro que me apresaban.

Me dormía por momentos y mis sentidos se entorpecían conforme el tiempo de insomnio aumentaba, como había perdido la cuenta no podía decir a ciencia exacta cuantos días enteros llevaba sin dormir. Mi cuerpo estaba tan desgastado y flácido que el moverme se me antojaba trabajoso tanto como doloroso, sólo me movía en los casos en que resultara extremadamente necesario.

Mis ojos ardían por la cantidad de lagrimas que había derramado y que seguía derramando sin prisa y sin pausa; nunca fui muy fuerte y esto superaba la poca fortaleza que pudiera tener. El miedo que me producía el morir allí, la tristeza de morir sin siquiera saber si me estaban buscando, el ansia y la inquietud de saber cuanto duraría la extraña conducta piadosa y apacible de mi captor y el dolor, la melancolía de saber que quizá jamás vería a mis queridos amigos, en Konoha. Eran como una bomba a punto de estallar. No sabía cuanto duraría hasta perder la cordura o parte de ella.

Las lagrimas salieron de mis ojos cuando la desesperanza me embargo: ¿Y si no me estaban buscando?, ¿si se olvidaban de mí?. Después de todo, nunca había sido muy notoria y mi presencia nunca fue del todo necesaria, estaba mi primo, quien podía rastrear mejor que yo, también el resto de los Hyuugas harían esa tarea con mayor facilidad y quizás serian mas eficientes al efectuarla. Aunque mis compañeros quizá me buscasen, ellos no se rendirían hasta encontrarme viva o muerta. Pero... ¿Y si creian que estaba muerta?, ¿Si Sasuke les había dejado una trampa, para hacerles creer que estaba muerta?. Negué con la cabeza, y mantuve mi convicción y mi creencia en ellos firme.

Pasaron las horas y el dolor de mi estomago no cedía, estaba segura de que el ruido debía escucharse en toda la prisión. Tome el cuenco de madera con aquel engrudo verdoso que alguien muy simpático y que me hacia reír bastante, de nombre Suigetsu me ofrecía y comencé a comerlo esperando no vomitar en el proceso. Sorprendentemente lo logre, después de unas horas Suigetsu llego con un segundo plato. y entonces no resistí el suficiente tiempo para acallar la pregunta que ansiaba salir de mis labios:

—¿Por qué me mantienen viva? —Pregunte finalmente, un ápice de curiosidad asomándose en mi voz y una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios, mi captor tan sólo se disgusto, pero después de suspirar abrió su boca.

—¿Por qué?, hmmm, buena pregunta. —Musito bajo mi mirada atenta— Quizá porque Sasuke ha pedido que se te deje intacta, no podemos tocarte ni un sólo cabello. Aunque yo tampoco te haría nada de poder ser así. —Agrego acariciando levemente mi cabello y sonriendo con sus dientes afilados.

—¡Suigetsu! ¡Ven acá, idiota, Sasuke te necesita! —Se escucho una voz de mujer.

Sus ojos violetas mostraron picardía al mirarme y una sonrisa surco sus labios. Sonreí tímidamente en respuesta

—Lo siento, tengo que ir a ver que necesita la cabeza de zanahoria y Sasuke.

—No importa —Dije yo soltando una risita, mientras le observaba irse.

Se fue y me dejo sola. Suigetsu, fue el único motivo de que no enloqueciera cuando mi encierro empezó. Era el único que me hacia reír y que me caía medianamente bien.

Sasuke, venia regularmente y se me quedaba viendo con aquella pose indiferente, sus ojos fijos en mis movimientos y en las cadenas que me inmovilizaban, parecía confundido, o extrañado de que no haya intentado escapar, pero..., con algo bloqueando mi chakra y mis manos atadas en dos direcciones diferentes me era imposible, además que si lo intentaba me rompería los brazos.

Aunque en mi desesperación lo había intentado varias veces hasta que el dolor me hacia ceder.

Fue un día no muy caluroso cuando sucedió, Sasuke entro a mi celda, y removió el aparato que quitaba mi chakra, seguido de eso quito las cadenas de mis brazos, observe mis muñecas llenas de sangre y moretones en distintas etapas de curación. Sus manos fueron gentiles, rápidas y me ayudo a levantarme, me pregunte: ¿Por qué me liberaba?, ¿Qué tenia pensado hacer?. Acerco sus manos a mi frente y removió la banda ninja, bruscamente luego la destazo justo en frente de mis ojos. Las lagrimas acudieron sin que pudiera evitarlo, el precioso signo de que era un ninja de Konoha, despedazado, mutilado y destruido, aquel signo que me había dado tantas satisfacciones.

—Si quieres vivir, me ayudaras a buscar a Itachi. Tus ojos serán perfectos para la tarea —Me aseguro indiferente, su semblante era inescrutable.

—Uchiha-san, disculpe, pero..., ¿P-Por qué me eligió a mí? —Inquiri mirando el suelo de tierra. Sentía el calor en mis mejillas por lo que debía estar sonrojada.

—No te incumbe —Contesto enfadado— Me ayudaras, o..., ya sabes las consecuencias —Me dijo sosteniendo la funda de su espada levemente con una mano.

—S-Sí —Tartamudee sorprendida por su repentina hostilidad.

Acepte, no porque realmente quisiera ayudarlo. Si lograba saber de los pasos de Sasuke y de su destino, quizá podría llevar la información a Konoha cuando tuviera oportunidad. Sin embargo en ese momento estaba muy débil así que sólo alcance a ir a mi habitación y recostarme en una cama todo eso siendo escoltada por Suigetsu. Sonreí, me parecían años lo que había pasado sentada de esa forma tan incomoda y antinatural, por lo que estar acostada represento un alivio para mis adoloridos músculos. Acaricie la cama con gesto melancólico, la ultima vez que había dormido en una cama fue en el hotel, y en los otros cuartos estaban Naruto, Sakura y los demás.

Me pregunte: ¿Cómo reaccionaran a enterarse?. ¿Me odiarían?. Después de todo había traicionado a la villa en que había nacido, quizá no fuera esa mi intención en realidad, pero para ellos seria como Sasuke, una traidor que sirve para un propósito sin pensar en lo que los demás pudieran sentir con sus actos. Sin importarle abandonar amigos que darían la vida por salvarlo y ayudarlo. Pensándolo detenidamente, Sasuke era más afortunado de lo que creía.

Desperté y el rostro de Sasuke estaba tan cerca de mí, que inevitablemente me sonroje, como una idiota. Sus ojos estaban abiertos y brillaban con una emoción incierta. De seguro se había quedado vigilarme toda la noche, por un momento sentí lastima por él, no había dormido por mi culpa. Las ojeras de un color purpúreo constataban mis suposiciones.

—La cena es en una hora, báñate, y vístete. Allí esta la ropa. —Me ordeno Sasuke fríamente y cerro la puerta con llave. Suspire y me acerque al baño, este estaba bien equipado por lo que pude bañarme a mis anchas. En cuanto estuve lista observe la ropa que había en a pequeña butaca de madera en frente del pequeño lavamanos. Un pantalón negro con su portashuriken y una blusa negra de manga corta con algo de escote, me sonroje y comencé a ponérmela.

Busque mi desgastada chaqueta y la puse sobre mis hombros, ya vestida camine siendo escoltada por Suigetsu por los intricados pasillos hasta un pequeño comedor donde reposaban platillos exquisitos. Mi estomago gruño y yo me sonroje como una boba, mientras que Suigetsu se reía de mí.

Observe los platos con ansias, no había comido nada mas que aquel extraño engrudo verde con pésimo sabor y en aquello momentos esa comida era como un elixir de los dioses. Así que comí hasta que sentí que iba a explotar. Me sentía satisfecha y en cierto modo alegre después de tanto tiempo.

Escuche las peleas de Suigetsu con cierta alegría, aquella convivencia se estaba tornando incluso placentera…

Aunque eso no debía ser así.

Yo no debía estar disfrutando mi convivencia con ellos.

Debía estar pensando en Konoha, mi hogar, con sus apacibles praderas, sus habitantes llenos de júbilo y amabilidad, sus hermosos y prístinos ríos llenos de agua cristalina, en mis compañeros. En… Naruto.

Aquel fue un golpe duro para mi pobre corazón, el imaginarme su semblante abatido, decepcionado y triste fue mucho mas de lo que pude soportar. Si se sentía traicionado y no volvía a hablarme y si me buscaba tan fervientemente como a Sasuke pero al final se daba cuenta de mis decisiones y se rendía como jamás había hecho…

**¿Y si me odiaba?**

**¿Y si me odiaba?**

Suspire y me retire a mi alcoba, siendo acompañada por Suigetsu a cada paso que daba. Soportando el deseo de echarme a llorar allí mismo y de sacar todos aquellos nuevos sentimientos que afloraban con tanta rapidez en mi interior y que se me hacían insoportables con cada paso que daba Mire a Sigetsu y el me miro en respuesta con aquella chispa de alegría brillando en sus ojos purpúreos sonreí falsamente en respuesta y él pareció creerme temporalmente.

Una vez estuve sola en mi alcoba deje que las lagrimas corrieran a través de mis mejillas sin restricciones sin saber realmente en que momento, quede dormida

Dormí horas antes de que un estruendo me despertara, Me levante rápidamente abrí la puerta, y Suigetsu ya se había adelantado unos metros, le seguí corriendo en la dirección desde la que provenía el ruido. Allí estaba el miembro mas grande de la asociación de Sasuke, el miedo me invadió al ver sus ojos dementes fijos en mí, el deseo mortífero de dar muerte a alguien brilla en sus ojos.

Sasuke, Suigetsu y Karin intentaban pararlo antes de que atacara, Sasuke intentaba usar el poder de sus ojos para calmarlo, pero con el movimiento frenético de su cabeza no lograba mirar sus ojos, y sus serpientes eran maltratadas y asesinadas antes de si quiera cumplir con su objetivo.

Corrió a una velocidad vertiginosa hasta mi lado, y salte esquivando su golpe, seguí esquivando, pero no pude evitar que me dieran varios golpes, el ritmo era demasiado errático y alocado como para poder adivinar su trayectoria. El ataque súbitamente paro, observe las serpientes peligrosas en frente mío, me observaban fijamente con aquellos ojos color topacio rasgados. Sasuke apareció delante de mí y no pude contemplar lo que hizo pero aquel sujeto que intentaba atacarme paro y huyo en la dirección contraria, al parecer, arrepentido.

Sin pensarlo realmente me desmaye...

Desperté y por segunda vez encontré el rostro de Uchiha-san en frente mío, tranquilo y con una serenidad envidiable. Me aleje como reflejo y pude sentir la fría brisa golpeando mi piel nívea después de mucho tiempo. Mi cuerpo ahora descansado, se encontraba mas alerta y mucho mas atento ante las distintas amenazas que pudieran acecharme, pero Sasuke era tan silencioso y a la vez tan mordaz en sus acciones que se me antojaba impredecible.

Sentía su respiración acompasada sobre mi piel, despertando sensaciones, nuevas, maravillosas, de las que por un momento, casi irreal y breve momento tuve miedo. Un miedo real de que podría obtener un vinculo con aquellas personas que se me antojaban desde un principio extrañas y hoscas, hostiles, casi barbaricas, y Suigetsu era un ejemplo de ello con su extraño sentido del humor y sus esfuerzos por hacerme sentir cómoda en una situación angustiosa había logrado sin quererlo ganarse un poco de mi cariño y de mi afecto.

Si eso era así, ¿realmente podría cumplir con mi objetivo y serle fiel a Konoha?

Me estremecí pensando en una posibilidad contraria...

* * *

¿Merece un review?

I

I

I

V


	2. Sospecha de traicion

Hola a todos. Aqui esta la actualizacion de la historia. Es increible, nueve rewiew en el primer capitulo todo un record. Muchas gracias a esas nueve personas tan maravillosas. Estoy Muy agradecida con todos

**Disclaimer:**

**Ni Naruto ni sus personajes son mios son del genio Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Capitulo II**

**Sospecha de traicion**

Observe como Hinata caía al suelo y sólo atine a atraparla entre mis brazos. Suspire dando un gruñido gutural mientras que dejaba que Suigetsu y Karin se encargaran de reparar el desorden. La deje tirada allí en el piso, recostada. En ese momento fue que me digne a ver su rostro, tenía delicadas facciones, finas. Sus mejillas sonrojadas resaltando en su piel nívea, sus ojos cerrados que demostraban paz, sus labios de un rosa pálido carnosos e incitantes, y su cabello de color negro/azulado que desprendía aquella fragancia de lavandas y rosas tan delicioso que se colaba a traves de mis sentidos superdotados. Pero algo me perturbo de sobremanera y trajo recuerdos indeseables a mi mente: su gran e increíble parecido con mi madre.

Gruñí por lo bajo. Ella era un objeto, nada más, era tan descartable como Suigetsu, Juugo o Karin en el momento de la batalla; si ellos morían poco me importaba.

Ella era un poco mas útil que Karin, podía ver y rastrear los chakras enemigos a muchos kilómetros. Era una habilidad impresionante, envidiable incluso. Pero no tenía ningún otro interés en ella, sólo necesitaba sus ojos, su habilidad para completar mi venganza. Y redimir después de tantos años a mi clan.

Hinata, pensé en la razón porque la había hecho meterse obligatoriamente a mi grupo con la amenaza de matarla si no lo hacia, aun si no me sentía capaz de matarla si llegara el momento. La necesitaba, necesitaba sus ojos. Mi hermano era demasiado listo y dejaba rastros de chakra en distintos lugares para que le siguiéramos como unos idiotas. Odiaba admitirlo pero necesitaba ayuda de esa indefensa y tímida chiquilla que no hacia mas que sonrojarse. Era una debilidad tan degradante. A pesar de que yo sabia con clara certeza que no era muy fuerte, la había elegido a ella y sólo a ella, porque debido a su carácter sumiso me obedecería sin chistar y su inocencia tan poco común en un mundo de ninjas era algo que me concedía una ventaja para manipularla a mi antojo.

Me quede observando como los demás a regañadientes limpiaban el desastre de Juugo, suspire, era muy molesto tener que cuidar de que no perdiera el control en cualquier momento. Observe la puerta por la que se había ido, no iría a buscarlo de eso podía estar seguro.

Contemple desde el alfeizar de la pequeña ventana del lugar donde nos encontrábamos, la sangre que fluía libremente a través del frío y duro suelo. Suspire una segunda vez y la cargue como un costal de papas hasta una habitación vacía, Karin me siguió ya que sabía que podía ser de utilidad. La deje en la cama y Karin comenzó con su labor, curando sus heridas.

Contemple sin ningún disimulo, su piel nívea y su rostro, lleno de paz y tranquilidad a pesar de todo lo que había acontecido.

Observe el lugar que nos rodeaba, muy cómodo y espacioso, pero de seguro tendríamos que dejarlo en pocos días. Era un edificio que se encontraba en las lejanías de la ciudad y cuyos dueños habían abandonado hace mucho. Era un lujo que nos habíamos permitido y que quizá nos costaría muy caro.

Contemple sus leves movimientos de los ojos, estaba despertando, mi semblante se volvió severo al encarar a la Hyuuga que hace poco dormía tan tranquila y pasivamente. Ella dio un respingo en cuanto me vio y se puso rígida acostada en la cama improvisada, me acerque y mi mirada gélida se cruzo con la suya tan asustada, como la de un pequeño ratoncito en las zarpas infalibles y mortales de un gato.

—No permito que nadie sea débil en mi equipo —Le dije severo con mis ojos llameando de furia. Una lagrima escapo furtiva de sus perlados ojos, fingí no haberme dado cuenta de eso.

—Gomenasai —Se disculpo conmigo, mirando apenada las sabanas sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus dedos entrelazándose y separándose a un ritmo casi maniaco.— Hai, pero Uchiha-san yo..., pues..., yo..., quería saber ¿Por qué me ataco Juugo-san?. Yo lo creía muy pacifico —Hablo tartamudeando y bastante nerviosa. ¿Tantos nervios por esa pregunta?. Sonreí ladinamente y me acerque un poco, hablando en susurros le conteste:

—Sí, de hecho es muy pacifico. Pero Juugo tiene una enfermedad mental, una que le obliga a matar, odia hacerlo, se siente miserable, sólo ah aceptado unirse a mi equipo porque yo prometí controlarlo con el sharingan —Le explique impasible ante su reacción llena de lastima y compasión.

—No debí preguntar —Se dijo a sí misma, reprendiéndose. — ¿Hay..., hay algo que pueda hacer por él?

—Hasta el momento, no hay ninguna cura —Le dije— Tienes suerte, cualquiera hubiera muerto en el lapso de tiempo en que tu peleaste con él —Asegure y no mentía cuando hablaba, ella pareció esperanzada. Hacerla feliz era sencillo y no era tan molesta como Karin o la misma Sakura, podía hablarle sin temor a que me saltara encima en algún momento.

—Sí, Uchiha-san.

Le deje con privacidad y salude con un gesto de cabeza a Suigetsu, este correspondió con su sonrisa usual y volvió a su puesto guardando la entrada de ese cuarto.

Karin me acompaño todo el trayecto hasta que la mande a vigilar los alrededores.

Cuando por fin estuve solo el sonido de mis pasos haciendo eco se me antojo apacible, solitario y los sonidos de las campanas que sonaban por las corrientes de aire que mi andar generaba eran una melodía apacible que se me antojaba armoniosa.

De soslayo, note que en una de las puertas, entreabiertas Juugo se lamentaba aun de sus actos, y estaba sentado y apartándose de la naturaleza que tanto amaba, sin esa paz tan característica en sus ojos de un extraño color anaranjado. Aun era renuente a acercarse a la Hyuuga por miedo a herirla otra vez en uno de sus ataques psicóticos.

La verdad era que no sabia demasiado de Juugo, ni de su relación con Kimimaroo, sólo había oído los detalles que se escapaban de Kabuto en ocasiones muy contadas, y lo que Orochimaru me contaba como muestra de su entera confianza en mi fidelidad. Pero por lo poco que podía saber, la relación entre Juugo y Kimimaroo era mas una amistad que cualquier otra cosa, a pesar de eso Jugo siempre tomaba con seriedad a Kimimaroo aun si se trataba de asuntos triviales y poco relevantes.

Sabia también, que sólo había aceptado unirse al grupo por mi promesa de controlarle, y porque yo era importante para la serpiente de Orochimaru, Kimimaroo había entregado su vida con una sonrisa en su cara, sin dar represalias o cuestionarse si ese era su destino, o si podía cambiarlo, sólo había seguido ciegamente las ordenes y deseos de alguien que le había salvado la vida en reiteradas ocasiones, pero que sólo lo consideraba un objeto fácil de remplazar. Así era la serpiente de Orochimaru, encontraba niños desahuciados y muy tontos para llenarlos de falsas esperanzas, entregarles la grandeza y poder que siempre habían soñado, a cambio de un precio muy caro como era toda una vida de servidumbre.

Pero yo no era como los demás...

...Llegue a mi cuarto y deje mi katana en el pequeño escritorio de madera lustrada, saque mi armadura, y la parte de arriba de mi vestimenta, todo esto en total silencio, las deje en mi butaca de madera y observe las sabanas blancas con tranquilidad. Me deje caer en la cama sintiendo la fría brisa acariciar mi piel nívea y delinear las heridas cerradas y a punto de cicatrizar que cubrían mi torso, observe el techo blanco y las paredes del mismo color sin poder concentrarme en ningún punto en especifico.

Cerré mis ojos, profundizando la paz que sentía. Aunque sabia que era temporal, las imágenes vendrían y se llevarían toda aquella paz consigo, las imágenes del asesinato de mi familia a manos de mi hermano.

Las imágenes pasaban lenta, detalladamente por mis ojos, cada gota de sangre flotando en el aire y manchando las paredes de la casa y sus puertas corredizas, los tétricos trazos de la espada en el cuerpo de mi madre y mi padre, sus cuerpos destrozados cayendo al piso de madera de la casa abrazados, como si intentaran protegerse el uno al otro, su sangre corriendo a través del piso, la taza aun humeante de té en la mesa central, lo cojines colocados allí como si unas personas se hubieran parado abruptamente, y el sonido de mi propia voz en un grito desolador e imparable pidiendo clemencia que parecía tan distante como yo mismo me encontraba en esos momentos.

El odio y la ira fluyeron sin restricciones a través de mí y se descargaron contra la cama debajo de mí, esta casi se resquebrajo.

Pase horas en la infinidad de la oscuridad y el silencio, dejando que la suave brisa acariciara mi piel nívea mientras veía hacia la ventana, observando el astro plateado que brillaba intensamente a pesar de la neblina que cubría el prístino cielo de color azul oscuro. Distintos olores y ruidos de diferentes índoles llegaron a mis sentidos: desde el extraño olor de madera húmeda y flores que provenía de los árboles que el anterior dueño había plantado y que estaban floreciendo, hasta el ruido de las cigarras y grillos que cantaban sin cesar, además del aullido lejano y melancólico de un lobo de la montaña, lejano muy lejano de nuestra ubicación.

Por un momento tanta paz me pareció el paraíso, un sueño hecho realidad.

Me pare de mi lecho y con tranquilidad tome mi Katana y la parte superior de mi armadura para ponérmela, salí por la ventana hacia el jardín tan inmenso de la gran mansión abandonada, entre los árboles comencé a practicar con mi katana, trazando intricados cortes en el aire, movimientos gráciles y flexibles. Después de unos minutos me deshice de la parte de arriba de mi armadura y la primera gota de agua fría cayo sobre mi piel, rápidamente. Con tranquilidad y sin inmutarme ante el choque de las inminentes gotas de agua seguí con mi arduo entrenamiento.

Después de una hora, completamente empapado entre otra vez al edificio. Deje mi armadura en el perchero para que se secara y me encamine a mi habitación, sin embargo desde la ventana pude distinguir una leve silueta, una sombra moviéndose con rapidez entre los árboles, sentí el chakra de Hinata en ese lugar y le reste importancia

...La habitación circular que nos rodeaba era muy hermosa y espaciosa y la forma en que todo estaba dispuesto la hacia perfecta para nuestras juntas, además el ruido incesante de las campanas que estaban por todo el edificio cubría nuestras conversaciones y podíamos hablar sin temor a que alguien que pasara por ahí nos escuchara.

—Muy bien, estamos aquí para discutir sobre nuestro objetivo en común: rastrear y asesinar a Itachi Uchiha —Dije con tono tranquilo y monocorde, frío, note el pequeño estremecimiento de la Hyuuga en su asiento, fruncí el seño— Karin, ¿eres capaz de sentir su chakra? —Pregunte sin inmutarme ante sus poco disimulados coqueteos.

Seguidamente bajo mi atenta mirada Karin hizo unos sellos y después de unos segundos abrió sus ojos carmines de nuevo. Acomodo sus lentes ovalados sobre su nariz, y aliso uno de sus rebeldes flequillo antes de tomar algo de aire para hablar. Toda esa ceremonia para hablar me pareció insulsa e innecesaria, pero fingí no haber pensado eso para escuchar con atención.

—Sí, pero es muy débil y esta muy lejos de aquí, aproximadamente a unos diez kilómetros dirección noroeste—Informo con una sonrisa ladina, note sin ningún esfuerzo lo orgullosa que estaba de su logro. Bufe disimuladamente.

Todavía creía que no notaba sus insinuaciones y coqueteos por demás superficiales e innecesarios, que además de ser fastidiosos atrasaban y empeoraban su desempeño en la misión, lo cual la hacia un estorbo para mi equipo.

—Hinata, ¿Puedes observar hasta esa distancia?.

—N-no, lo siento Uchiha-san.

—Hum, ya veo. ¿Hasta que distancia puedes llegar? —Pregunte intentando ocultar que estaba decepcionado de la Hyuuga. Aunque quizá pedía demasiado.

—U-Unos d-dos kilómetros —Contesto nerviosa, dando un respingo en su asiento.

Suspire, seria medianamente útil. Salí y Hinata me siguió de cerca casi rozando mi espalda con su delicada piel nívea.

Suspire y con un portazo me encerre en mi habitación, intente dormir, ya que la Hyuuga seria vigilada por Suigetsu y Karin y de seguro sabrían que hacer si intentaba algo. Cerré mis ojos y me recosté en la cama, después de unos minutos me dormí, pero como era mi costumbre me despertaba y me dormía intermitentemente.

A las seis de la mañana escuche el canto de los pájaros y los leves rayos dorados del sol golpearon mi rostro. Me levante tranquilamente de mi lecho, me puse la camisa y salí de mi habitación, comí con parsimonia, con mi mirada atenta a la Hyuuga, quien parecía absorta escuchando las historias de Suigetsu, termine de comer y me quede sentado a la mesa un momento antes de decir:

—Mañana partimos, prepárense lo mejor que puedan, la batalla no será fácil —Dije y todos asintieron, la Hyuuga pareció perturbada con mis afirmaciones— Hyuuga, quiero que mañana estés lista —le dije especialmente a ella, asintió en respuesta.

—Uchiha-san, n-no l-le decepcionare —Me dijo con una sonrisa pequeña y afectuosa.

Esa sonrisa despertó un extraño sentimiento de verdadera tranquilidad, alivio. Un extraño sentimiento de felicidad y alegría por esas comisuras de sus labios delicados y hermosos curvadas en una sonrisa afable y cariñosa que era dirigida a mi persona. Era como un río manso calmando un fuego ardiente y deseoso de acabar con todo lo que obstruyera su paso.

Lo suprimí y me dirigí a mi habitación...

A la mañana siguiente, partimos. Organice a mi equipo de forma eficiente y rapida, Juugo con Karin y Suigetsu u finalmente Hinata y conmigo en parte para evitar peleas insulsas que sólo retrasarían la misión y por otra parte para ser más eficientes y encontrar resultados satisfactorios. Karin iría por detrás y nos avisaría en que direcciones estaba el chakra de mi hermano y Hinata, vería en las direcciones que yo le indicara.

Sin embargo, algo hizo que todos nos detuviéramos en las ramas, inmóviles, exaltados y también alarmados.

Un chakra familiar, alguien de Konoha que se encontraba muy cerca de nosotros.

Un chakra poderoso y grande.

Un chakra que habia sentido antes una infinidad de veces y que podria decirse que estaba acostumbrado a su presencia.

—N-Naruto —El murmullo de la Hyuuga fue tan poderoso como si lo hubiera gritado. Empuñe mis manos y la acorrale contra el arbol.

—¡Tu lo sabias!, lo sabias ¿verdad? —Le dije haciendo presion en sus delicados hombros.

—Uchiha-san, me esta…

—¡Cállate! —La silencie e hice mas presión acercándola mas árbol, dejando que nuestros rostros tuvieran una escasa separación de apenas unos centímetros. Ella grito en respuesta.

—Yo… yo no sabia nada —Apenas y logro decirlo.

—No tengo razones para creerte. —Agregue mientras que el filo de la katana rozaba su cuello sacando pequeños hilos de sangre.

—Por favor, No lo haga.

Aquello me enfurecio más y usando mi cuerpo me prepare para ejecutar a la Hyuuga. Ella lloraba y temblaba entre mis brazos, demasiado asustada. Aún con la furia llameando en mi interior apunte la katana hasta su corazon, ella dio su ultimo aliento, entre espasmos musculares, gemidos de dolor y sus ruegos por su vida...

* * *

Bueno lo he dejado interesante, espero y les guste.

¿Merece un review?

I

I

I

V


	3. Sensacion de libertad

Hola!, ¿que tal?, espero que la esten pasando bien el dia 24 de diciembre. Felices fiestas a todos.

bueno espero y me disculpen la ultra tardanza, pero mi hotmail sufrio un receteo (alli es donde yo escribo mis historias, su sistema de mensajeria es muy util, aparte una cuenta especificamente para la escritura de historias, cada uno de mis fics esta en un mensaje con su futuro titulo o la loquera que se me ocurra. Muy util y organizado), pues me borraron TODO. Ademas el cochino e infeliz explorador de mi compu se daño y tuve que descargar otro explorador y cuando veo me encuentro con esa sorpresita, ¿Que tal?. Tuve que empezar de cero, CERO, nada, nothing, absolutamente nada quedaba del fic y de muchos otros que sigo reescribiendo

De verdad, soy miserable.

Eh aqui mi regalo, Actualizaciones en todos mis fics, que se disfrute.

Espero realmente les guste porque sino, no se que les voy a regalar XD.

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes son mios, son del genio Masahi Kishimoto.**

Como ya remarque antes en el primer capitulo:

Los **pensamientos en negrita** son acotaciones importante a los pensamientos de los personajes

_Lo escrito en cursiva _son recuerdos, sueños, o como en este caso una breve introduccion al fic.

* * *

**Capitulo III**

**Sensacion de libertad.**

_De algun modo, no siento miedo, ni frio, ni calor..._

_No siento nada y el sentimiento de la nada es extraño, oscuro, silencioso, placentero de cierta forma que quisiera comprender..._

_Es curioso, realmente curioso..._

_Pense que sentiria miedo, dolor, o quizás ansias por que esto terminara pronto..._

_Porque mi agonia dolorosa acabase y pudiese regresar..._

_Pero nada me rodea, nada me ata, ni me impide seguir, aun en las inmensas tinieblas que me rodean._

_Me pregunto si ¿así se sentirá la libertad?_

_Si asi se sentira el ser libre de opresiones, de prejuicios, de miradas reprobatorias, ser tu propio dueño..._

_Es realmente placentero..._

_En todo caso, quisiera quedarme en este lugar eternamente, rodeada por las sombras de un futuro incierto..._

* * *

Mi corazón se acelero en modo de repuesta, sin embargo, me quede petrificada e inmovil en mi sitio, encima de la rama del árbol, demasiado impactada como para siquiera mover un musculo. Note el dolor, y la escazes del aire dentro de mi organismo, sin embargo no pude moverme por mas que lo intentase. Sentí el roce metalico de la navaja en mi cuello y el calor de la sangre al recorrer mi piel fría. Temble llena de temor mientras observaba aquellos ojos negros como la noche, vacíos e indiefrentes como si no le impotara matarme para cumplir su objetivo. De todos modos sabia que si algo así llegase a pasar estas serian las consecuencias de mis actos y de mi egoismo.

En ese momento cuando lo pensaba mis objetivos eran egoistas. Sólo queria ser reconocida por lo que quería ser y no por la cobarde que en realidad era, sólo quería que, por un minuto un insignificante instante, las miradas se dirigiesen a mí, sólo quería que me vieran, sentirme por un momento aceptada por todos y creía que capturando a Sasuke y llevándolo devuelta a Konoha obtendria aquel sentimiento de sentirme satisfecha y realizada.

Suigetsu me miraba con dolor desde su posicion, un dolor legitimo que se desbordaba por su rostro y que brillaba profundamente. Sabia que me tenia aprecio y que yo tambien podria considerarlo como una de las personas a las que mas apreciaba a pesar de lo extraño de las circuntancias y verlo asi dolia.

Ya no sentía temor de aceptarlo, era un hecho irrefutable, un hecho que en esos momentos en el umbral de mi próxima muerte no valia la pena negar, por lo que me quede mirándole con ternura intentando acallar aquel dolor que cada vez se mostraba mas en su semblante.

Observe el semblante del que pronto se mancharía las manos con mi sangre. Me deleite con la belleza antinatural de su rostro, con su expresión fría y me toma tiempo para preguntarme, ¿Cómo hubiese sido si sus padre no hubieran muerto de una forma tan aberrante, y tan cruel en manos de su antes amado hermano?

Note cierta duda en el pulso de mi verdugo, como sus ojos se desviaban de mi cuerpo y como su cuerpo entero temblaba, creía yo, invadido por la ira.

El filo de la espada aun se mantenía en mi cuello, frío y punzante y sin embargo sin causar ningún daño.

Cerré los ojos, y sonreí por la que creía yo, seria la última vez que lo haría, aspire la que creí que seria mi última bocanada de aire y espere el golpe fatal de la espada en mi pecho. Sin embargo, sentí como él aflojaba el agarre y me dejaba caer hasta la fría y húmeda madera del bosque.

Espere.

Un segundo, quizás dos y nada había pasado.

Guardo la espada en la funda y me ordeno con frialdad que les siguiera, para comprender su orden busque el chakra de Naruto y pude comprobar que se hallaba muy lejos de nosotros, en compañía de otros dos chakras que reconocí como Kiba y Shino.

No me quede allí más tiempo, no podía lamentarme de las nuevas raspaduras en mis rodillas que se formaron al para mi inminente caida conra la fria madera del bosque, o el morado que de seguro me saldría en el cuello. Agradecía estar viva y hacerlo enojar no era una opción que me pareciera muy atractiva.

Estaba demasiado confusa, por lo que no pude evitar reacciones aletargadas y que mi despiste saliera a flote en algunas ocasiones.

Llegamos a un claro del espeso bosque en el que estábamos. Era un pradera silvestre cubierta de flores y surcada por un rió, extendí mi lona en el suelo sobre el césped y deje que mi mente vagara.

Esa sensación de libertad y de completa despreocupación que me rodeaban al estar allí, en medio de la noche, observando las estrellas resplandecientes del cielo, acompañada de personas que habían pasado de ser desconocidos para convertirse gradualmente en personas a las que apreciaba. Un pensamiento cruzo mi mente vertiginoso, fugaz y despertó en mí una oleada de sentimientos encontrados.

**Quisiera poder estar así por siempre**. Aquel era un pensamiento pecaminoso, cruel y egoísta, de sólo pensar que habían personas allá afuera buscándome, velando por mi seguridad, como había comprobado esa misma tarde, sin embargo, el placer de la libertad de la huida y lo prohibido, lo emocionante que resultaba, y lo reconfortante que era no encontrarse con miradas reprobatorias o comentarios insensibles resultaban ser una tentación difícil de resistir. Pensé en que no debía de defraudar a Naruto, a Kurenai-sensei, a Neji-oniisan, Kiba, Shino... quienes animosamente me buscaban rogando que no fuera como Sasuke.

Estar aquí lejos de las miradas reprobatorias, los comentarios insensibles, las reglas y distintas normas que debía seguir al pie de la letra, era un alivio que jamas había sentido. Sin embargo, cuando pensaba en mis amigos y en como reaccionarían, me sentía culpable y mis ansias de volver a Konoha regresaban con más fuerza, con más fiereza. Ademas imaginar el semblante de Naruto, completo y feliz mostrándome una sonrisa hacia que mis ganas de llevar al renegado Sasuke Uchiha conmigo a Konoha regresaran.

Y eso disipo mis pecaminosos pensamientos.

Sabia que me hacia falta un plan y ya tenia uno en mente. Observe las jeringas que siempre había guardado en mi chaqueta por si alguna emergencia llegaba a presentarse, Kurenai-sensei me las había entregado ya que al ser una mujer comprendía los muchos momentos en los que un sedante a la mano podía llegar a ser de utilidad, por suerte, no había tenido que usarlos, y en caso de que llegasen a ser muy pocos podía crear mas con los ingredientes del bosque.

Recode cuando me las había entregado aquella tarde de Junio ya hacían tres años en ese entonces.

_Era un día caluroso, en los principios del verano, cuando recientemente nos habían juntado como equipo. Kiba tomaba agua con sorbos prolongados aguantando la respiración mientras que con una mano acariciaba a Akamaru, que se había echado a sus pies para descansar. Mientras que Shino se recargaba en un árbol para descansar, exhausto._

_—Hasta luego, Hinata, nos vemos mañana. —Se despidió Kiba de mí con una sonrisa._

_—Hasta luego, Kiba-kun —Conteste yo con una sonrisa._

_—Nos vemos, Hinata._

_—Muy bien, Chicos, nos vemos mañana a la misma hora de siempre. Hinata, harías el favor de quedarte unos momentos. —Me pidió Kurenai sensei con amabilidad después de que los chicos se fueran._

_—P-Por supuesto, Kurenai-sensei. —Asentí sin mucha emoción. Sabía que de seguro era para decirme lo que mi familia opinaba de mí después de haber aprobado el examen de geninn con tres puestos de diferencia de Sasuke Uchiha el novato del año._

_—Bueno, quería hacerte entrega de algo. Como sabrás, una Kunoichi debe de estar preparada para toda clase de situaciones y llevar el equipo apropiado, además de contar con los niveles de defensa necesarios por si algún atacante desea aprovecharse de las carencias que una kunoichi pueda poseer —Me recito mientras que envueltas en una tela blanca me entregaba lo que parecía unos tubos de vidrio —Ten cuidado. —Me advirtió mientras miraba como yo sopesaba el objeto que me había entregado._

_Saque una por una las jeringas llenas de un líquido amarillento, el brillante filo de metal de las agujas que se alzaban sobre el tubo de metal. Sopese las jeringas con mis manos, mientras me dirigía a tomar asiento al lado de Kurenai-sensei en una roca de un color grisáceo._

_Al lado había un pequeño animal de pelo rojizo que pude identificar como una ardilla pero estabas muy tranquila para serlo._

_—Esta sedada —Contesto Kurenai-senesi a mis mudas preguntas._

_—¿Cómo…? —Pregunte con cierta consternación._

_—El liquido que esta en esas jeringas es un sedante, aunque no es muy poderoso es fácil de preparar, se usan ingredientes del bosque, como bayas y hongos que pueden ser nocivos para los humanos dependiendo del lugar en donde te encuentres, siempre lleva un poco. Como te dije puede ser muy útil. —Me dijo extendiéndome un libro de pequeño tamaño con un listado de las hierbas que servían para preparar el sedante. Eran plantas muy comunes, que conocía a la perfección y que por tanto no me causaría problemas._

El problema sin embargo, era preparar el sedante sin casar ninguna sospecha, además debía de probarlo en animales para saber cuanta cantidad debía de usar en un humano promedio. Hacer esas pruebas sin que se dieran cuenta sería un reto difícil de superar, mas contando con que me vigilaban prácticamente las veinticuatro horas del día.

Escuche un ruido, escondí apresuradamente las jeringas en su sitio cuidando de no inyectarme, y recordé que debía comprar mas ropa en el pueblo siguiente para poder ocultar las jeringas con mas facilidad. Y después observe como Uchiha-san se acercaba a mí, sostenía un pequeño plato de comida, hecho de madera, que tenia un espeso caldo de un color amarillento con algunas verduras flotando en él, y, también traía consigo unas frutas que se me hicieron extrañas, de formas redondeadas y de un color entre rosado y anaranjado que no había tenido jamas la oportunidad de contemplar. Sin decirme ni una sola palabra me entrego aquella comida, la tome con una expresión de intranquilidad en mis ojos sin comprender su gesto.

Él no dijo nada.

Comencé a comer bajo su atenta mirada azabache, ciertamente me ponía los nervios de punta. Era una mirada penetrante y atrayente, misteriosa, poseedora de un encanto único y sin igual. Sin poder evitarlo me encontré detallando su hermoso rostro, perdiéndome en sus ojos indiferentes y sintiéndome atraida por ellos, por un momento me perdí en la placentera contemplación de su rostro, en sus rasgos e imaginandome como una hermosa sonrisa se vería en ellos, como si esos ojos fueran mas vivos su rostro parecería mas hermoso, mas lleno de vida y menos infeliz. Observe en ese momento un brillo en sus ojos que jamas y nunca podria explicar y senti como si todo el mundo alrededor nuesto desapareciera, como mi corazon se aceleraba de forma que jamas habia imaginado, y senti como si una especie de corriente electrica me recoriera de punta a punta dejandome en un estado de sopor placentero.

Desvié mi mirada y segui comiendo con mesura, él lucia distante, y silencioso como estaba, se me hizo muy fácil olvidarme de su presencia, tan cercana y distante a la vez.

Sasuke era tan distinto de Naruto, tan diferentes e iguales a la vez. A veces me peguntaba ¿Cómo podían ser amigos?, ¿Cómo era que Naruto aun seguía creyendo en poder rescatar a Sasuke?. Pero ahora que veía Sasuke y convivía con él el día a día podía entender el parecido que ambos compartían; ambos estaban solos, nadie les quería, nadie les comprendía. En ese momento sentí lastima por Uchiha-san y Naruto-kun, ¿Cómo seria crecer sin el calor de una familia?, sabiendo que nadie te espera en casa, que no habrán besos y abrazos ni tampoco sonrisas cuando llegues, sentirse tan terriblemente solo e incomprendido y aun así poder seguir adelante, era algo admirable.

Realmente no era que mi familia hubiese dado el ejemplo, que hubiese sido muy cariñosa o expresiva, de hecho jamás lo fueron ni lo serian. Pero, tenia a personas que me esperaban en casa, que se preocuparían si yo llegase a faltar, y esos eran detalles que uno aprendía a valorar con el tiempo por muy extraño que llegase a parecer. Me pegunto: ¿Cómo se sintieron todos allá en casa?, siempre supe que mi padre me quería, que me amaba y si hacia lo que hacia era porque no quería que me pasara nada malo, intentaba protegerme de mi propia inocencia al creer que el mundo lleno de ninjas y tantas pestes podía ser benevolente, de que los demás me darían una segunda oportunidad si me equivocaba. Realmente mi familia siempre me había amado sólo que lo demostraban de maneras poco ortodoxas.

Recordé como la persona que estaba a mi lado había intentado matarme esa misma mañana. Lo cercana que se vio la muerte en esos momentos y lo cerca que estuve de morir. No esperaba una disculpa o una mirada cargada de arrepentimiento ni mucho menos, por lo poco que conocía a Sasuke —Que era bien poco, a decir verdad— sabía que era alguien muy orgulloso, de quien no podría esperar un gesto amable, una disculpa o algo semejante a ello y no me molestaba.

Por ello cuando se fue y me dejo sola después de asegurarse de que había comido lo suficiente no me moleste.

Sabía que no había sido un acto cargado de gentileza o simple preocupación. Era por el bienestar de su objetivo y para cumplir sus objetivos de forma satisfactoria, No podía permitir que un miembro de su equipo estuviera débil o ese miembro representaría un atraso considerable en sus planes.

Me acerque al campamento y Suigetsu me recibió con los brazos abiertos, sonriendo. Era muy agradable, y me sentía feliz al estar a su lado, era tan fácil como respirar, me hacia reír, me animaba y no le importaba mi poco desarrollada capacidad del habla. Nos alejamos de nuevo y nos dejamos caer al piso, él usaba sus brazos como almohada y yo simplemente me mantuve quieta a su lado.

—¿Sabes?, me alegra que Sasuke no te haya matado. —Susurro incorporándose levemente y apoyándose en uno de Sus brazos aun recostado.

—Gracias —Le agradecí con una tímida sonrisa sin mirarle y con mi vista fija en las estrellas, sin embargo me sonroje.

—Todo es mucho mas divertido contigo por aquí —Me confeso alargando una mano y acariciando mi mejilla.

Regresamos al campamento y preparamos todo para partir al día siguiente, Arregle mi mochila y me fije que uno de los miembros del equipo de Sasuke se pusiera a mi cargo para vigilar que no cometiera una traición como hacia todas las noches desde que accedí a unirme a su equipo. Sintiéndome tranquila pude cerrar mis ojos y dormirme.

A la mañana siguiente partimos al pueblo siguiente, y entonces en una calle a través del callejón pude observar algo que me dejo helada la sangre...

Sakura estaba al otro lado de la calle, mirando hacia todos lados y parecio distinguirme entre la multitud de gente.

Sin perder tiempo comencé a correr con Suigetsu detrás mio lanzándome pregunta tras pregunta.

* * *

¿Merece un review?

I

I

I

V


	4. Cap IV

Hola, ¿como estan?, realmente estoy muy triste, esta historia no recibio la cantidad de review que esperaba en el tercer capitulo, sólo recibio uno ( estoy Muy agradecida a Layill por ese unico review, de verdad muchas gracias)

Este capitulo es una prueba, sino recibe reviews borrare la historia y comenzare de cero.

* * *

Capitulo IV

Estaba por mi cuenta, alejado del resto del grupo, podía sentir la presencia de Konoha en la pequeña ciudad y estar alerta era una prioridad, intentaba concentrarme en el chakra de gran magnitud que se acercaba a mí, acompañado por otro chakra mas pequeño.

Pronto los vislumbre en el horizonte. Sus capas de color negruzco se mecían con el viento mientras que volaban encima de un ave de apariencia extraña, de color blanco y que parecía estar hecha de arcilla. Por su apariencia deduje que era Deidara, un miembro de akatsuki que usaba ataques a larga distancia valiéndose de bombas y demás artimañas para vencer al enemigo.

Sus ojos me escrutaron durante interminables segundos y la lucha comenzó...

...La lucha parecía interminable, pero yo había descifrado su estrategia y contaba con ganar esa difícil batalla. Lo que nunca espere fue que Deidara tuviera una bomba suicida, que explotaría en el momento en que me encontraba Más débil. Invoque a Manda, la serpiente reina para protegerme del impacto de una explosión tan mayúscula y a pesar de ello, recibí daños severos.

Aparecí junto a Suigetsu, Manda estaba a mi lado, agonizando.

Creí ver como los labios de Manda se movían, sin poder escuchar las palabras que decía, cuando Manda murió y Suigetsu se le acerco, pude escuchar como se compadecía del animal antes de desmayarme.

La oscuridad de la inconciencia era vana y extraña, casi acogedora. Mientas estaba inconciente pude olvidarme de todo lo que me rodeaba, de mis preocupaciones y de mi deseo inminente de vengar a mi clan. Sentía una paz que muchas veces había creído imposible después de la muerte de mis padres.

Moví un poco mis ojos, sin llegar a abrirlos en lo absoluto. Sentía un calido tacto en mi cabello, algo dulce y delicado, que me recordó cuando mi madre, que, en algunas ocasiones, entraba a mi cuarto cuando estaba dormido y me acariciaba el

cabello dulcemente mientras tarareaba una canción que me era difícil recordar. Abrí un poco los ojos y al parecer la Hyuuga estaba tan concentrada en su tarea de acariciar mi cabello que no se dio cuenta de que la observaba, su semblante me

Pareció tan endemoniadamente parecido al de mi madre, aquella misma inocencia en los ojos, la misma expresión dulce. Aquella misma aura de paz que rodeaba a mi madre. Por un momento sentí la extraña e inusitada tentacion de alargar mi mano y acariciar su rostro.

Recordé como la Hyuuga había dudado en aceptar la comida que le había ofrecido. Aquel había sido un gesto que también, a la larga, me beneficiaria al mantener a la Hyuuga en optimas condiciones, que de hecho, esa era mi intención. Si la Hyuuga no comía, estaría débil y seria un estorbo, y no quería que nada ni nadie me estorbara para matar a mi hermano; necesitaba un equipo eficiente que no cometiera ni el mas mínimo error.

No la había matado en el bosque por tres sencillas razones:

La primera, fue que detecte que la esencia de Naruto, estaba dispersa y confusa, lo que indicaba que no nos había encontrado

La segunda, sabia por propia observación que la Hyuuga no había intentado mantener contacto con Konoha de ninguna manera y que, mas bien evitaba a toda costa el acercase en demasía a Konoha.

La tercera, es que había detectado como la Hyuuga dejaba que su esencia desapareciera, dejando que todo rastro que Konoha pudiera tener se desvaneciera.

En realidad, Konoha no representaba un problema digno de considerarse, eran un estorbo en mis planes y eso me fastidiaba, al parecer, Naruto era incapaz de entender que yo había roto lazos con Konoha y todo lo que a ella se refiriera, incluso con él. La época en que pensé que podía vivir feliz en Konoha junto a mis amigos y demás personas que, para ese entonces, amaba, aunque no lo admitiera, había terminado tan pronto me di cuenta de que Itachi no me dejaría vivir a menos que lo asesinara, antes de que me diera cuenta de que mi odio era demasiado fuerte como para simplemente olvidarlo y creer en una vida mejor, antes de que me diera cuenta de que necesitaba matarlo y que podía conseguir el poder que necesitaba si tan solo me iba de Konoha, un lugar en el que no me esperaba nada.

Aquello sueños y aspiraciones de un futuro feliz en Konoha, le pertenecían al idiota de Naruto, no a mí, yo debía buscar venganza y debía redimir mi clan para poder vivir.

Sin dejar que mi mente divagara más sobre el asunto, el estupor de la inconciencia me hizo su prisionero.

* * *

Había conseguido huir de Sakura, o tal vez había regresado para informar que me había encontrado, lo cual, en todo caso seria peor.

Todavía no quería que Konoha supiera que estaba en Hebi, junto a Sasuke.

Aun me imaginaba sus expresiones, torturándome.

Baje la mirada, a mis pies, Sasuke-san reposaba tranquilamente, respiraba pesadamente muy relajado. En ese momento me pareció tan indefenso, tan inocente, su rostro mostraba tal paz y tranquilidad que me parecía casi increíble y risible pensar que él era un criminal de rango S.

Alargue mi mano, dudando durante unos segundos, y acaricie su cabello con lentitud, dejándome llevar por aquella sensación, esa extraña sensación de empática que sentía hacia él en aquel momento que dormía tan apaciblemente.

Lo observe fijamente, su rostro era muy hermoso, quizá en demasía, era una belleza divina, casi, casi, irreal.

Seguí acariciando su cabello, hasta que escuche un estruendo...

* * *

Hasta luego, realmente espero no tener que borrar esta historia.

¿Merece un review?

I

I

I

V


	5. Preguntas sin respuestas Sentimientos

Hola a todos!, ¿Como estan?, espero que bien, eh aqui la continuacion de mi fic, espero y les agrade. Para aquellos que ma apoyaron en el cuarto capitulo, muchas gracias, por ustedes es que esta historia continua.

Para aquellos que son nuevos leyendo mi historia, son bienvenidos.

* * *

_Había conseguido huir de Sakura, o tal vez había regresado para informar que me había encontrado, lo cual, en todo caso seria peor._

_Todavía no quería que Konoha supiera que estaba en Hebi, junto a Sasuke._

_Aun me imaginaba sus expresiones, torturándome._

_Baje la mirada, a mis pies, Sasuke-san reposaba tranquilamente, respiraba pesadamente muy relajado. En ese momento me pareció tan indefenso, tan inocente, su rostro mostraba tal paz y tranquilidad que me parecía casi increíble y risible pensar que él era un criminal de rango S._

_Alargue mi mano, dudando durante unos segundos, y acaricie su cabello con lentitud, dejándome llevar por aquella sensación, esa extraña sensación de empática que sentía hacia él en aquel momento que dormía tan apaciblemente._

_Lo observe fijamente, su rostro era muy hermoso, quizá en demasía, era una belleza divina, casi, casi, irreal._

_Seguí acariciando su cabello, hasta que escuche un estruendo..._

* * *

Justo en el momento preciso

**CapituloV: Preguntas sin respuestas. Sentimientos.**

Me voltee abruptamente al otro lado de la habitación, Juugo estaba teniendo un ataque psicótico y otra vez aquellos ojos me estaban viendo con aquel mismo deseo asesino de antaño. Contemple de reojo a mis espaldas, observando los ojos cerrados de Sasuke y su rostro en extremo apacible. Sabía que en ese momento no podría ayudarme. Por un momento rogué que estuviera conciente y que pudiera ayudarme, pero, sólo fue durante unos segundos después tuve que prepararme para pelear contra Juugo.

Esquive los primeros ataques fácilmente, descifrando su intricado pero muy desordenado y salvaje patrón de movimiento dirigí una patada hacia su cabeza y salte hacia atrás, sintiendo el frío tacto de la madera detrás de mi cuerpo. Esquive un golpe de Juugo que iba dirigido a mi torso y use mi juuken para contraatacar. Logre acertar algunos golpes en su cuerpo de proporciones gigantescas, pero había recibido también daños y no creía poder resistir por mucho mas.

Karin y Suigetsu intentaban apartarlo de mí sin ningún éxito destacable.

La lucha se iba alargando y mi energía se agotaba.

Entonces, por alguna extraña razón, Juugo paro tan rápido como había empezado.

—Juugo —La voz fria que venia del otro extremo de la habitación me sobresalto y sentí tanto alivio que casi fue doloroso.

Observe sus ojos carmines, cruzados por tres aspas y pensé que nunca me habían parecido tan hermosos y calidos como en ese momento.

Juugo se tranquilizo y como la otra vez, salio en otra dirección, Karin y Suigetsu fueron detrás de él, dejándome sola con Sasuke, quien parecía estar sumamente cansado y que cayo de nuevo a la colcha improvisada casi tan rápido como se había levantado.

Me arrodille otra vez a su lado y tome unos cuantos trozos de leña que Suigetsu había traido antes y avive un caliente fuego con ellos. Era ya de noche y hacia frío. Acerque mis manos al fuego y desvíe mi atención de Sasuke durante unos minutos mientras me calentaba. Me quede observando el fuego durante unos segundos, hipnotizada por las llamas de color anaranjado y rojo que bailoteaban rítmicamente.

No tenía heridas muy graves, aunque si escocían y eran molestas, en el próximo pueblo tendría que comprar medicinas y algunas vendas para mí y para Sasuke.

Entonces escuche el sonido melodioso y profundo de su voz y un estremecimiento recorrió mi piel mientras mi corazón se aceleraba. Algo en mi interior se sentia diferente después de haber estado con Sasuke y verlo tan vulnerable, tan indefenso. Pero no sabría definir qué era aquello que sentía. O creía tener una vaga idea, pero prefería desecharla ya que me aterraba la idea de que mis conjeturas pudieran resultar verdad. Ya que aquello seria un revés en mis planes demasiado drástico

—¿Estas bien? —Esa pregunta hecha en específico para mí, me llamo la atención. Voltee y observe a Sasuke, aun acostado y apacible en la colcha, sus ojos parecían preocupados y brillaban de una manera que no sabría definir.

Me perdí en la infinita negrura de sus ojos, y pude notar en ellos una chispa de vida que no había estado antes allí, era como si algo hubiera cambiado en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo. Su voz era suave, melodiosa y sonó como música para mis oídos.

—Sí, estoy bien Uchiha-san, no se preocupe —Conteste con voz trémula, mirándole de reojo desde mi posición.

Él pareció satisfecho con oír aquello. Aun así, le sonreí y él volvió a mirarme y sonrí ladinamente, antes de volver a recostarse. Esa sonrisa ladina hizo estragos con mis nervios y mi corazón volvió a latir desenfrenadamente en mi pecho. Sentí mi rostro enrojecer y aunque sabia que no me estaba viendo, desvíe la mirada hacia un oscuro rincón de la cabaña, mientras sentía como en mi estomago se presentaba aquella sensación… como si miles de mariposas revolotearan inquietas en mi estomago.

Ya el silencio reinaba la habitación de aquella cabaña en el bosque cuando oí de nuevo su voz, haciendo un sonido extraño, seguro para llamarme la atención.

En ese momento no me sorprendió tanto como antes. Parecía querer conversar y yo no iba a negárselo, así que me voltee en su dirección dispuesta a escuchar lo que fuera que quería decirme. Pero, de repente callo, como si se hubiera arrepentido de haber pensado lo que fuera que hubiera querido decirme y se volteo en la colcha improvisada, cerrando sus ojos ónices, con el seño levemente curvado, dándole una apariencia de estar molesto.

La desilusión me embargo de repente, pero decidí olvidarlo; era inútil debatirse por algo que de seguro no era ni siquiera tan importante.

Dormido, como estaba, parecía más un niño indefenso que un poderoso ninja. Y, de alguna forma no podía evitar causarme ternura.

De forma, quizá distraída, seguí acariciando aquel cabello lacio y rebelde que se entretejía entre mis dedos de manera tan exquisita.

Karin y Suigetsu estaban al otro lado de la cabaña, discutiendo por algo sin sentido, sonreí, ya me estaba acostumbrando a ese extraño tipo de convivencia tan conflictiva y divertida. Aproveche que ellos estaban distraídos y entonces me calcé los zapatos y baje a través de la colina, llevándome mi mochila conmigo.

Llegue a un pequeño riachuelo a los pies de la colina, rodeado por piedras y lleno de vida animal salvaje, me quite mi ropa y me sumergí lentamente en el agua. Temblé; estaba muy fría. Olvidándome de la sensación me sumergí y comencé a nadar por debajo de la superficie, sintiendo como mis músculos lentamente se relajaban. Salí a la superficie y sacudí mi cabeza para deshacerme del exceso de agua.

Pensativa, comencé con mi ritual habitual de limpieza, mientras mi mente se desviaba hacia lugares lejanos.

Por una parte estaba Konoha; mi hogar, aquel que desesperadamente me buscaba y al cual había decidido renunciar de forma temporal para cumplir una misión que yo misma me había impuesto. Y por otra parte, estaba Hebi, un grupo extraño y conflictivo pero que se estaba ganando mi afecto y, por otra parte, estaba Sasuke, por quien estaba comenzando a sentir algo, aunque no sabría definir qué.

Suspire.

Ojala no todo fuese tan complicado.

Salí del agua y busque mi toalla, rodee mi cuerpo con ella y me vestí. Observe el bolsillo de mi chaqueta. Era el momento.

Saque las jeringas de mi chaqueta y con mi byakugan busque a un animal relativamente grande, quería ver qué tanto veneno necesitaba para que su organismo quedara paralizado, cuánto tiempo tardaría y cuánto duraría su efecto.

Tenia varias jeringas con las cuales poder hacer mis experimentos, mas, sin embargo, hice un poco mas de veneno sólo en caso de que no llegara a ser suficiente.

Divise no muy lejos a un ciervo y decidí que seria bueno comenzar con un animal mediano y luego pasar a los grandes. Me acerque y a unos metros de dónde se encontraba el ciervo puse una trampa. Sólo quedaba observar. Capture al ciervo en una pequeña trampa, no demasiado eficaz ni muy complicada, pero me sirvió para inmovilizarlo durante el tiempo suficiente para poder inyectarle el veneno.

Luego seguí al ciervo que había encontrado, cerca de treinta minutos antes de que sucumbiera a los efectos de mi veneno. Analice y supe que necesitaba un efecto mas rápido que ese. Volví a suspirar mientras observaba al pobre animal, no podía dejarlo solo y paralizado, tendría que esperar a que despertara. Después de unos quince minutos comenzó a moverse, mareado, choco contra varios árboles, antes de poder recuperar por completo el sentido.

Luego se fue.

Me levante y limpie mi pantalón de la tierra que se le había adherido.

Debían ser cerca de las Ocho de la noche y me había ido de la cabaña cuando estaba anocheciendo, así que, aunque no quisiera tenia que regresar. De seguro Karin y Suigetsu ya se habían dado cuenta de que me había marchado.

Tome mi mochila y subí de nuevo la colina. Pesque algunos peces en el río antes de irme para poder explicar mi falta.

Al llegar Suigetsu me sonrío con esa sonrisa de tiburón y alegre observo mi pesca, también con apetito. A veces se me parecía a Naruto, aunque mucho mas inteligente que este último. Otras veces su seriedad llegaba a ser incluso intimidante. Él me contó, una vez que estuvimos solos, que su sueño era llegar a ser tan buen espadachín como lo fue su hermano. Y por su perseverancia en ese sueño estaba segura de que podría lograrlo.

Observe a Sasuke, ¿Tendría algún otro objetivo después de matar a su hermano?

¿Habría algo más que su corazón anhelara?

¿Existiría algo que quisiera hacer?

Lo dudaba. Aquella parecía ser su razón de existir. Aunque si existía algún otro objetivo en su vida, deseaba averiguarlo. Por alguna razón, no quería que fuese un ser dominado por el odio.

Seguí cuidando de él el resto de la noche. Sin poder dormirme. En parte por cuidarlo y por otra parte mi mente se desviaba hacia aquel extraño sentimiento que estaba comenzando a nacer en mi corazón y que me aterraba de maneras que nunca tendría palabras suficientes para describir.

Y a pesar de saber que no era necesario que yo lo cuidara y velara por él, estaba allí, controlándole las heridas y fijándome de que no tuviera fiebre. De alguna forma, quería estar con él. Aunque fuese sólo de esa manera tan extraña.

Sentía algo más que simple cariño hacia aquel que me había secuestrado y mandado lejos de mi familia, mi hogar y mis amigos. Algo mas que admiración o simple empatia y que crecía conforme cada segundo que pasaba.

Temía conocer la respuesta…

Él se revolvió algo incómodo y musitaba palabras mientras dormía, por lo que deduje que estaría delirando.

Repentinamente me abrazo, con tanta fuerza y desesperación que casi me asfixia en el proceso. Sentí mis mejillas enrojecer, de seguro un tomate maduro palidecería en comparación con mi rostro en ese preciso momento. Él oculto su rostro en el hueco entre mi cuello y mi cabeza, seguía atrayéndome hacia sí con fuerza, y pronto no tuve más opción que corresponder. El olor dulzón y embriagante de su cuerpo me hipnotizaba, y hacia que mis sentidos se entorpecieran, nunca había experimentado esa sensación, tan placentera.

Con lentitud rodee su cuerpo con mis brazos y oí claramente cuando él susurro en voz queda y aterciopelada:—Oka-san.

Sin siquiera tocar su piel, sabia que estaba ardiendo.

Lo aparte suavemente de mí y trate por todos los medios de bajarle la fiebre.

Tarde unas cuantas horas en lograrlo, pero cuando por fin lo hice me sentí satisfecha.

Eran cerca de las Ocho de la mañana, era un día fresco y soleado y en el cielo azulado no había ni una sola nube, la melodía de los pájaros al cantar retumbaba en el aire y algunas hojas ya anaranjadas se arremolinaban con la brisa del otoño. Prometía ser un día hermoso.

Note como Sasuke se despertaba lentamente, algo adolorido por las heridas que el reciente combate con Deidara le había causado.

—Hoy nos marchamos. —Fue lo que dijo mientras que con ayuda de Juugo se incorporaba de la improvisada colcha y comenzaba a caminar.

—Pero, Uchiha-san, esta muy herido no puede hacer tanto esfuerzo —Le susurre en voz queda, mientras que sentía un escalofrío recorrerme ante la mirada fulminante de Uchiha-san. Sin embargo, el sentimiento de preocupacion no me dejaba tranquila.

No dijo nada más, y siguió caminando tambaleante hacia la puerta de madera de la pequeña cabaña.

Lo seguí, bajando la mirada. Era obvio que no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, era mejor así, después de todo, era mas practico si tomaba en cuenta mis propósitos. Pero, por alguna razón aquello me entristecía.

Mas una inquietud no me dejaba en paz en todo el trayecto

**_¿Qué estaba comenzando a sentir por Sasuke?..._**

* * *

Fin del capitulo. Como ven, los sentimientos de Hinata comienzan a ser confusos y Sasuke comienza a mostrarse de manera diferente. Pero el romance va a tardar, lo digo en serio.

Espero y les agrade.

¿Merece un review?

I

I

I

V


	6. Mision fallida, el encuentro

Hola!, ¿como estan?, espero que bien realmente. Disculpenme los retrasos pero como veran he tenido examenes finales, mi mama se ha enfermado y he tenido unos cuantos problemas mas que no son de importancia pero que me han restrasado, les ruego me disculpen.

**Agradecimientos especiales** a Layill quien ha sido una fiel seguidora de mis historias y que siempre me ha brindado su apoyo. Igualmente a Rukia-CC quien tambien ha sido una de mis mas fieles seguidoras y a quien tengo el placer de felicitar por su nuevo proyecto.

Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen

* * *

Capitulo VI

Era molesto. Definitivamente molesto el estar confinado a una cama mientras mi hermano seguía libre. Deseaba estar afuera buscándolo, siguiendo sus pasos para por fin completar mi tan ansiada venganza.

Era a mitades de julio y el calor el ambiente era sofocante aun a esas tempranas horas de la mañana. Llevaba un par de minutos despierto, los pájaros cantaban y la brisa caliente y arenosa de verano chocaba contra mi rostro.

Mire a través de la habitación encontrándome con los restos de una fogata y con la mayoría de los miembros de mi equipo acostados de formas grotescas en el suelo.

Suigetsu tenia ambas piernas completamente extendidas, su cuerpo estaba arqueado de una manera que a cualquiera le produciría dolor de espalda mientras que sus dos brazos estaban extendidos en diferentes direcciones, su boca estaba abierta y un hilito de baba recorría su mentón terminando en el cabello de Karin, que estaba un poco mas allá, prácticamente en la misma postura descuidada, sólo que de lado.

Por su parte Juugo, por su gran tamaño se había hecho un hueco en el que tenia que doblarse incómodamente para poder dormir un poco.

Aunque Hinata era otro cantar, estaba recostada sobre mis piernas con un envase con agua y sosteniendo un pañuelo en una de sus manos. Por un momento su rostro sonriente me causo ternura y con cierto temor a despertarla me permití acariciar su cabello que estaba desparramado en mis piernas y en parte del piso de madera, pero, me detuve en cuanto vi que todos comenzaban a despertarse. Bostezaron y en cuanto Karin y Suigetsu se vieron y fruncieron el seño, Advertí que aquella iba a ser una muy larga mañana.

Y en ese momento comenzó el caos.

De repente el silencio se transformo en un ruido ensordecedor, deseaba que se callaran de una vez por todas. Gritos por esto, gritos por aquello, que si me cayo saliva en el cabello, que si Suigetsu era un asqueroso, que si Karin era una amargada. ¡Estaba harto!, ¿no se podían callar de una maldita vez?, eran tan incompetentes, con un solo movimiento indique que se callaran y mostrando el sharingan deje en claro que no aceptaba replicas de ningún tipo ante mis acciones.

Hinata se había despertado por el ruido y observaba a todos confundida, su cabello estaba desordenado y sus ojos aun lucían somnolientos mientras llevaba una mano a su boca y bostezaba. Note con cierta preocupación las ojeras parecidas a hematomas bajo sus ojos, pero desvíe rápidamente mi atención a los otros miembros del equipo, que se veían como si se fueran a matar en ese mismo instante.

—Lo sentimos, Sasuke-kun. —Susurro Karin viéndome fijamente después volteo hacia Suigetsu y le dio una mirada fulminante mientras lo insultaba.

Suspire, siempre era así.

En cierto modo me recordaban a mi equipo en Konoha, teníamos nuestras fallas, pero siempre nos protegíamos el uno al otro. Aunque ese no era momento para pensar en eso.

Debía pensar en mi venganza y en lo cerca que se encontraba, en lo cerca que parecía mi mas ansiado objetivo.

Y sin poder evitarlo por mi mente pasaron aquellas imágenes tortuosas que mi hermano me había mostrado a través del tsukiyomi, como cortaba y despedazaba a cada miembro de mi familia, como sin importarle que fueran también sus padres, asesinaba a mi padre y a mi madre y como con una sonrisa me explicaba que simplemente sólo probaba sus habilidades.

Me levante, sorprendiendo a los que me miraban, Hinata de entre toda la gama de rostros que podía contemplar parecía ser la mas sorprendida entre todos.

Escrute mis heridas lentamente, aun seguían con el riesgo e poder abrirse y ayer había desarrollado fiebre al no tener el medicamento para desinfectarlas y sanarlas como era debido, pero no quería seguir esperando mas tiempo; había esperado demasiado como para siquiera platearme el esperar un poco mas.

—No podemos quedarnos mucho mas, debemos partir. —Sentencie, pero mis fuerzas fallaron y casi caí al suelo, de no ser por Juugo quien logro sostenerme en un ultimo instante. Me sentía tan débil, era humillante.

Sin embargo, aun sosteniéndome de Juugo salí de la pequeña cabaña, y comenzamos a saltar de árbol en árbol. Mientras que valiéndonos de medios desesperados nos movilizábamos por los árboles observe a Hinata, ella iba un poco adelante alerta en caso de peligro y cada cierto tiempo volteaba con expresión preocupada a verme, Mirando mi estado de debilidad con reocupación y tristeza, muchas veces encontraba sus ojos fijos en mis heridas, recorriéndolas, pero cuando le regresaba la mirada ella simplemente desviaba la suya, fingiendo estar concentrada en el camino, cosa que era evidente no pasaba.

Sin embargo, por alguna razón aquel hecho me lleno de una extraña tranquilidad en vez de enfadarme, me hizo sentir una sensación indescriptible que me recorrió todo el cuerpo, estremeciéndome y que hizo que mi corazón latiera de forma alocada, suprimí aquello y volví a concentrarme en lo que de verdad importaba, mi venganza.

Cada vez sentía la presencia de mi hermano mas cerca, hasta que estuvo tan cerca que su presencia llegaba a ser arrolladora, y aterradora. Mientras recordaba el pasado les dije a los de mi equipo que se quedaran lejos, que ese era asunto mío y con el odio la ira recorriendo mis venas me dispuse a ir al encuentro con mi hermano.

Apenas podía mantenerme saltando por los árboles sin ayuda de Juugo, era obvio que no estaba en condiciones para dar pelea, pero no quería esperar mas y si moría prefería hacerlo en el campo de batalla.

Él estaba en medio del bosque y parecía estarme esperando.

Lo atravesé con un chidori y él permaneció impasible; sólo era una de sus trampas, con el sharingan activado podía verlo. Él simplemente volteo a verme con su sharingan también activado.

La ira fluyo por mis venas al ver su rostro, aquel mismo que me atormentaba en sueños.

—El momento ha llegado, nos encontraremos en los territorios del campo Uchiha para luchar. —Me susurro sin dejar de verme, luego sólo desapareció transformándose en una bandada de cuervos.

Suspire y apoyándome levemente en Juugo me aleje de aquel lugar cubierto por las frías y sempiternas sombras del bosque. Tenía mi siguiente objetivo fijado, con paso acelerado cruce el bosque hasta que unas ruinas aparecieron frente a nuestros ojos. Era una construcción antigua de color arena que tenia grabado el símbolo de los Uchihas encima de la puerta que resguardaba su interior, lo reconocí aun a la distancia y apresure el paso.

Entramos, caminando por las húmedas y oscuras cavidades del túnel, varios tubos con agua recorrían las paredes del lugar y la visibilidad se entorpecía conforme avanzábamos ya que la oscuridad absorbía lentamente la poca luz que conseguía entrar al túnel.

Los gatos ninja aparecieron frente a nosotros y me miraron de forma desconfiada unos segundos hasta que fijaron sus felinos ojos por mi sharingan y me identificaron como un Uchiha, entonces la gata más anciana del lugar apareció en frente a nosotros sonriendo de forma gatuna.

—Vaya, antes los Uchihas erais tan numerosos, ahora es muy raro ver uno. Dime, ¿Qué necesitas Uchiha Sasuke? —Me pegunto de forma lenta mientras me señalaba.

—Necesito provisiones, medicinas, ropa y armas. —Exigí mirándola ceñudo y en el tono frío que me caracterizaba.

—Vaya tu no te vas por las ramas, muchacho. Te daremos lo que necesitas, sígueme. —Obedecí y la seguí al interior el túnel. La horda de gatos nos seguía mientras avanzábamos.

Nos llevaron a lo que parecía un depósito en el que se encargaron de buscar ropa y comida suficiente para todos.

—No tenemos nada de su talla —Aclaro la anciana gata una vez que Juugo se hubo probado todos los trajes de los que disponían. Él arreglo el problema arrancando una de las cortinas del depósito y los gatos se encargaron de arreglarla para que se ajustara a su cuerpo

Contemple a Hinata, un poco mas allá, ella llevaba una ropa nueva, la camisa escotada y una falda, ambas de color negro con algunos detalles en plateado, en su pierna portaba el portashuriken y llevaba unas nuevas botas de color negro (como las de Sakura), su cabello negro azulado caía en cascada sobre sus hombros descubiertos y el tímido sonrojo que afloraba en sus mejillas la hacia ver sencillamente provocativa. Desvíe mis ojos por su cuerpo, deleitándome con la forma hipnótica con la que se movía, con sus bien torneadas piernas blancuzcas marcando un ritmo pausado por el que cualquier hombre caería en la locura, disfrutando y detallando cada movimiento; pasando mis ojos por cada curva y por cada pedazo de piel expuesta hasta finalmente llegar a sus ojos y perderme en ellos, perderme en aquella combinación de madurez e inocencia que demostraban; perdiéndome en todas aquellas emociones puras que transmitían...

Sólo la voz de aquella gata anciana me saco de mis nada puros pensamientos.

—Es una lastima lo que ha pasado con los Uchihas, un clan tan poderoso reducido a sólo dos miembros que prometieron matarse entre sí —Se lamento la gata anciana mientras me entregaba las ultimas armas y pergaminos y yo asentía.

Voltee a ver a Hinata y me decepciono un poco descubrir que se había puesto ya la chaqueta. Aunque no entendía cual era su fanatismo por aquella prenda, siendo sincero creo que se veía mejor sin ella. Aunque aquella era sólo mi opinión.

Dando la orden salimos de aquel lugar y partí en busca de mi hermano. O aquel que solía llamarse mi hermano.

En cuanto partimos escuche como Karin me advertía que Konoha estaba siguiéndonos. Ya aquella situación estaba comenzando a tornarse preocupante, que Konoha pudiera seguirnos los pasos tan fácilmente era algo digno e tomarse A consideración; podían volverse muy molestos si interferían.

La persecución se torno poco a poco alarmante, cada vez estaban mas cerca y ya habíamos intentado todos los métodos de evasión incluso habiamos esparcido nuestro olor por toda el área, intentando darles diferentes áreas de origen. Pero ellos habían descartado todos los orígenes y ahora nos seguían a nosotros.

Acelere mas el paso soltándome de Juugo, mi respiración se torno jadeante y la sensación de asfixia comenzó a presentarse, la garganta y el pecho me quemaban y el dolor evoluciono hasta tornarse insoportable. Se sentía como miles de agujas atravesando mi cuerpo

Cada vez estaban mas cerca.

Acelere aun mas, y mi cuerpo me rogó a gritos que parara, pero yo no quería obedecer.

Cada vez mas...

Y entonces lo oí, aquella voz tediosa y gritona de antaño.

—¡Sasuke! —Estaba en otra rama en un árbol justo en frente del mío, y aun cuando voltee a verlo sus ojos azules teñidos de tristeza y desesperación sólo se dirigían a una persona: Hinata.

Hinata lo miraba llena de pánico, mientras instintivamente retrocedía hasta toparse con el tronco el árbol en que estábamos todos, me miro, como si buscara refugio y yo por alguna razón me sentí afectado por esa mirada.

Me puse delante de ella extendiendo ambos brazos. Naruto me miraba confuso.

—Ella es de nuestro equipo —Dije en tono tranquilo mientras miraba hacia atrás, a sus ojos asustadizos mientras de su boca rosada escapaban lo que parecían leves hilitos de voz. —Ahora, si no tienes nada que hacer aquí, ¡Lárgate!

Por alguna razón sentía la extraña necesidad de protegerla, de alejarla de todo mal mientras veía sus ojos perlados y sentía como ella se aferraba con fuerzas a mi camisa. Aunque aquello sonase irónico viniendo de parte mía.

Cuando sentí su fría piel tocar la mía a través de la tela de la camisa sentí un escalofrío recorriendo mi espalda y como miles de corrientes eléctricas recorrían mi cuerpo. Mi pulso se acelero y aquel deseo de protegerla acrecentó.

Afiancé más mi postura de protección y ella me agradeció con una sonrisa silenciosamente.

—¿Qué? ¡Eso es mentira!, ¡Ella jamás te ayudaría! —Grito el que habíase sido mi amigo tiempo atras

—Es verdad, Naruto-kun —Las silenciosas lágrimas caían de sus ojos, y procuro limpiarlas mientras su vista se fijaba en los azules ojos de mi rubio amigo.

Verla sufrir despertó un sentimiento extraño en mi corazón. Ella sufría por mi culpa, y de alguna manera eso hizo que mi alma se retorciera en el más puro dolor.

Los otros miembros de mi equipo me veían consternados, mientras me lanzaba a la lucha con lo que resulto ser un clon de Naruto.

Emprendimos la huida, y nos refugiamos en una oscura cueva, a pocos kilómetros de los terrenos Uchiha, escondiendo nuestro chakra para que Konoha no nos pudiese seguir el rastro.

Al final de la noche, cuando todos dormían exceptuándonos a Hinata y a mí, me acerque a done ella se encontraba. Ella tenía aquel mismo semblante melancólico y ausente que había mostrado desde que nos encontramos con Naruto. Supuse que no podía o no quería dormir al igual que yo.

—Uchiha-san, ¿Se encuentra bien? —Pregunto ella.

—Esa pregunta bien podría hacerla yo, Hyuuga —Conteste mientras miraba a un punto indefinido de la pared de la cueva y me revolvía el cabello con una de mis manos.

—¿Cree que no me encuentro bien?

—No lo creo, lo sé. Hyuuga, contéstame una pregunta; ¿Por qué aceptaste ayudarme si no querías abandonar Konoha?, sabias que no iba a matarte, en ningún momento me tuviste miedo alguno.

—Es… una pregunta difícil de responder. —Contesto con voz tremula, vacilante.— Es una historia larga. No querrá oírla —Agrego con la cabeza baja.

—Tenemos toda una noche de insomnio por delante y yo por mi parte no tengo nada mejor que hacer; puedes contarme lo que quieras. —Suavice mi voz mientras miraba hipnotizado sus labios. Ella relajo su semblante y un extraño deseo invadio mi ser: quería besarla.

Acerque mi rostro al suyo y pude sentir su agitada respiración chocar contra mi rostro y haciendo que el calor y la fogosidad se instalaran en mis labios. Me acerque un poco mas, mi corazón acelerado y mi respiración agitándose conforme cada segundo que pasaba. Nuestros rostros estaban a milímetros de tocarse y nuestras respiraciones chocaban. Su rostro estaba sonrojado y sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos, mientras que, quizás, inconcientemente se mordía el labio inferior.

Sin embargo, tan rápido como aquel deseo ilícito y extraño invadió mi cuerpo nublando mis sentidos, mi cordura volvió y desvíe la mirada hacia las estrellas. Ella siguió la dirección de mi mirada sin mediar una palabra. De pronto ninguna palabra parecía adecuada para el momento y un extraño incómodo silencio se formo entre nosotros.

—Mi familia. —Soltó de repente ella sin dejar de contemplar las estrellas al lado mío. Voltee bruscamente a verla, con una ceja enarcada. —Ese fue el motivo por el que deje Konoha, mi familia.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Cuestione.

—Mi familia siempre ha sido muy dura, ¿sabes?. A los doce años me hicieron competir contra mi pequeña hermana, de apenas siete años. La deje ganar. Desde entonces, se me ha considerado la vergüenza del clan Hyuuga y mi propio padre ha estado a punto de exiliarme de la familia varias veces, seguramente no lo hace porque le preocupa que dirán los demás miembros de la rama principal. —Su voz como siempre era trémula y débil, y tartamudeaba mientras me veía a los ojos.

—¿Por qué dejaste a tu hermana ganar, entonces?, ¿No hubiera sido mas fácil tan sólo vencerla? —Quizás hablaba de mas o parecía entrometido pero me importaba una reverenda mierda.

—Veras, cuando tenía doce años escuche a mi padre conversar con mi abuelo. Decían que si Hanabi perdía le seria aplicado el sello de la segunda rama y estaría obligada a servir a la rama principal.

"Mientras, si yo perdía, nada de eso me pasaría. Yo por ser la primera hija de mi padre no podía recibir la marca de la segunda rama. Y a pesar de que mi padre se negaba se hizo lo que mi abuelo ordeno. —Me explico aun con su voz temblorosa y débil.

"Para mi padre, desde entonces eh sido un estorbo. Lo único que quería demostrarle era que yo también estaba allí y que había cambiado, pero él no prestaba atención —Mientras lo decía un extraño sentimiento de simpatía crecía en mi interior, yo había sentido lo mismo con mi padre.

—Entiendo.

Fue lo único que dije antes de seguir viendo las estrellas, ella hizo lo mismo. No sé cuantas horas estuvimos haciendo lo mismo, en completo silencio, pero resultaba agradable. Cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta el sol se asomaba por entre las colina verdosas del horizonte y el cielo comenzaba a aclarase. Estaba amaneciendo.

Desperté con una brusca sacudida al resto de mi equipo, Hinata me observaba con una pequeña sonrisa torcida que prometía convertirse en una oleada de carcajadas mientras ambos escuchábamos los incoherentes argumentos de un medio dormido Suigetsu, y, aunque odiaba admitirlo, yo mismo me había visto a tentado a reír en mas de una ocasión después de escuchar sus extrañas respuestas.

Después de que todos estuvieron despiertos nos apresuramos a partir.

Aquel era el momento...

* * *

Espero y les guste.

¿Merece un review?

I

I

V


	7. La lucha, mi corazon dividido

Hola a todos, discúlpenme las tardanzas para colgar este capi, pero la verdad es que eh estado muy ajetreada últimamente con los proyectos que mandan antes de final de clases, y eh ido e cuando en cuando a visitar a mi primo que está recién operado y bueno…

Espero que les haya gustado el capi como se ve Hinata ya está comenzando a admitir sus sentimientos por Sasuke y ya lo reconoce como uno de los pilares de su vida junto con Naruto.

Un agradecimiento especial a Layill, por su apoyo incansable, a maribelteka, que con sus cometarios siempre e hace reir y a Rukia-CC quien al igual que Layill se ha mostrado incansable con su apoyo.

Gracias, las quiero un monton, chicas.

* * *

_Capítulo VII_

_—Ella es de nuestro equipo —Sentencio Sasuke con voz tranquila, mientras me miraba de reojo, sus ojos negros brillando de una manera indescriptible— Ahora, si no tienes nada más que hacer aquí, ¡Lárgate!_

_—__¿Qué? ¡Eso es mentira!, ¡Ella jamás te ayudaría! —Grito mientras me miraba, como si buscase una explicación en mis ojos, podía vislumbrar la decepción y la tristeza apoderándose poco a poco de su semblante._

_—Es verdad, Naruto-kun —Le susurre con cuidado, quería decirle mis verdaderas intenciones, pero no podía, no podía. Llore silenciosamente mientras me aferraba a la camisa de Sasuke, sintiendo su calor, aquel que me reconfortaba y que me dio las fuerzas para dejar atrás mis lágrimas._

_Desde aquel encuentro con Naruto me sentía angustiada y con miedo. Sentimientos que me habían forzado a permanecer despierta toda la noche, al igual que Sasuke. Miles de preguntas azotaban mi mente dejándome_ _intranquila. El miedo atenazaba mi cerebro mientras pensaba en las miles de posibilidades y el temor de que nos encontraran a pesar del camuflaje aumentaba. Cada cierto tiempo, y sin que pudiera evitarlo mis ojos se posaban_ _en el exterior, a la espera de una señal que me advirtiera de un posible ataque. __También me horrorizaba pensar en la posibilidad de que Naruto se encontrara triste. Recordar su expresión iracunda y decepcionada…_

_Era una terrible tortura y además aquello me entristecía._

_Me había negado a probar bocado durante todo el día. La verdad no tenía apetito en lo absoluto._

_Era de noche y sólo Sasuke y yo nos encontrábamos despiertos. Él se encontraba al lado mío_ _con su vista fija en el exterior. Su respiración se volvía dificultosa por momentos, y aunque disimuladamente, podía notar las ocasionales quejas de dolor que él soltaba._

_Aquel tiempo con Sasuke me había brindado la oportunidad casi irresistible de comprenderlo aunque sólo fuera un poco. Comprender que detrás de aquella faceta fría se escondía un alma herida por una vida que no se había mostrado misericordiosa con sus sentimientos._

_Lo mire de reojo durante unos instantes, recordando el preciso instante en que me aferre a su camisa y sintiendo como ardían mis mejillas al recordar el contacto de su bien formado cuerpo con mi piel y pude aspirar aquella fragancia tan hipnotizante que él despedía._

_Sin embargo en mi mente sólo había una pegunta: ¿Por qué Sasuke se habia arriesgado a protegerme?_

_Porque sí, Sasuke estaba herido, debil, entonces, ¿Por qué arriesgarse a protegerme en vez de abandonarme y seguir, como seguramente habría hecho en otras circunstancias?_

_—¿Uchiha-san se encuentra bien? —La preocupación en mi voz era evidente mientras me fijaba en aquellos ojos negros algo apagados por el dolor de las heridas.__  
__  
__—Esa pregunta bien podría hacértela yo, Hyuuga —Me respondió, tajante.__  
__  
__—¿Cree que no me encuentro bien? —Pregunte, perdida en la inmensidad de sus ojos ónices, que me observaban con preocupación.__  
__  
__—No lo creo; lo sé. Hyuuga, contéstame una pregunta; ¿Por qué aceptaste ayudarme si no querías abandonar Konoha?__sabias que no iba a matarte, en ningun momento me tuviste miedo alguno. —Su voz se encontraba teñida de preocupacion_

_—Es… una pregunta difícil de responder. —Conteste con voz tremula, vacilante, desviando la mirada.— Es una historia larga. No querrá oírla —Agregue con la cabeza baja._

_—Tenemos toda una noche de insomnio por delante y yo por mi parte no tengo nada mejor que hacer; puedes contarme lo que quieras. _

_Podía ver aquella soledad que le había acompañado, aquella tristeza y dolor que lo consumían y que lo llenaban de ira y odio, aquellos ojos que habian perdido todo rastro de inocencia._

_Su suave e hipnotizante voz hizo que me estremeciera, sus ojos se encontraban fijos en mis labios. Su aliento chocaba contra mi rostro, haciendo que miles de sensaciones maravillosas me invadieran. Nuestros rostros se __acercaban poco a poco, mi respiración estaba agitada y mi corazón golpeaba mi pecho, __acelerándose conforme cada centímetro que nos separaba se acortaba. Las mariposas revoloteaban en mi estomago, enloquecidas. De repente habían dejado de existir Konoha y Naruto, y sólo estábamos nosotros dos,_ _Aquella sensación maravillosa me invadió, hipnotizándome, y atontando mis sentidos, haciendo que me olvidara de cualquier angustia, me sentía segura, a salvo..._

* * *

Debía dejar de pensar en ello. Aunque, la verdad, resultaba mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Y sólo el recuerdo de su voz bastaba para atontar mis sentidos. Aquel asunto rondaba por mi mente de manera constante, recordándome aquellos momentos que había pasado junto con Sasuke y que estaban grabados con fuego en mi memoria. Trayéndome de nuevo aquellas sensaciones maravillosas que me invadían con su cercanía y que cada vez me empujaban hacia aquella conclusión que a fuerzas había querido evitar.

Inevitablemente quizá, me estaba empezando a enamorar de Sasuke. Y cada vez que lo pensaba, intentaba desviarme del asunto y concentrarme en el objetivo, lo cual me resultaba extremadamente difícil, lo cual hacia que mis ya torpes movimientos fueran aun más lentos de lo que deberían, lo cual parecía ser muy gracioso para Suigetsu.

Ya llevábamos unas cuantas horas de camino. La noche anterior nos habiamos abastecido de comida, ropa y armas suficientes para un tiempo. Aquella ropa me incomodaba, me hacía sentir expuesta, pero, como había señalado la gata anciana que nos había atendido era lo único de mi talla que se encontraba en condiciones favorables.

Por suerte, aun conservaba a mi querida chaqueta conmigo, a pesar de que su utilidad fuera escasa, dado que mi nueva ropa disponía de varios bolsillos donde podía meter el veneno y pasaría desapercibido.

Pensaba en ello cuando en nuestro camino apareció Kisame, impidiéndonos avanzar. Rápidamente nos preparamos, y Sasuke activo su sharingan, listo para luchar.

Las vendas que envolvían a su Samehada se rompieron y sus dientes afilados se mostraron a la luz esbozando una tétrica sonrisa de tiburón, que me dio escalofríos.

—El pequeño Uchiha, cuánto tiempo. Que interesante equipo te has conseguido —Saludo en tono burlón, tomando a Samehada y cargándola sobre su hombro. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Sasuke, quien buscaba una manera de saltarse el combate.

—¡Apártate de mi camino!. —Espeto, mordaz, contemplando el semblante burlón de Kisame con ira.

Sin mediar otra palabra Kisame salto rápidamente en nuestra dirección, su rapidez me sorprendió de sobremanera ya que pensé que su velocidad se reduciría por el peso de la espada que cargaba. Sasuke aprovecho que Suigetsu lo detenía para salir en busca de Itachi, aunque, al parecer su partida no parecía impórtale en lo absoluto a Kisame

Suigetsu se acerco a pelear contra él usando la espada que había adquirido de la tumba de Zabusa Momochi. El choque de ambas espadas creaba un sonido metálico que se esparcía por el aire y que resultaba ensordecedor, ambos peleaban con tenacidad, sin embargo, la inexperiencia de Suigetsu jugaba en su contra mientras luchaba y ya tenía varias heridas en los brazos.

Mientras Suigetsu luchaba intente acercarme por detrás de Kisame y acertar unos cuantos golpes suaves para bloquear su chakra. Sin embargo, cuando menos me lo esperaba Kisame lanzo la espada en dirección a Suigetsu, quien se vio forzado a volver su cuerpo agua para esquivarla y antes de que lo pensara Kisame se volteo y me encaro, dirigiendo golpes a diestra y siniestra, yo esquivaba tan rápido como podía pero ya algunos golpes habían dado en su blanco y el dolor resultaba asfixiante en alguna ocasiones.

Suigetsu estaba detrás, luchando contra un ejercito de clones de agua que parecía iba resultar difícil vencer.

Fue demasiado tarde cuando me di cuenta de la peligrosa aproximación de la espada hacia mi cuerpo y antes de reaccionar ya estaba chocando de espaldas contra un árbol macizo. Escupí sangre antes de intentar incorporarme de nuevo, estaba tambaleante y sentí que el suelo bajo mis pies se movía constantemente y me sentía débil.

Kisame realizaba un jutsu de agua, cuyas magnitudes resultaron ser impresionantes, y su cantidad de chakra ni siquiera se había visto afectada ante tal debacle.

Me pare en el agua y verifique con la vista que mis compañeros estuvieran bien, corrí en dirección a Kisame, abandonando mi repentina debilidad y use mi técnica mas poderosa y única en su clase, logrando causarle daño, sin embargo el logro realizar una técnica y convoco cinco tiburones de gua que empezaron a perseguirme.

_¿Cómo es esto posible?_

Si mis cálculos no fallaban había conseguido bloquear suficientes puntos de chakra en sus brazos como para que todos sus jutsus se debilitaran, no obstante ahí me encontraba yo siendo perseguida en el agua por unos tiburones que lucían exageradamente amenazadores. Mientras pensaba en una manera en cómo acabar con ellos, uno de ellos salto por detrás de mí, seguido por los otros; estaba acorralada. Use los golpes suaves para deshacerme de tres de ellos, sin embargo uno de ellos logro morder mi brazo y con una gran sacudida me lanzo al agua.

Sosteniéndome el brazo nade como pude, hasta la superficie y me aferre a un árbol que había logrado sobrepasar el nivel del agua. La sangre salía a borbotones de la herida abierta mientras me sentía impotente por no poder derrotarlo. No obstante seguí intentando, insistiendo, mientras combatía contra Kisame y su espada rozaba peligrosamente mi piel haciéndome raspaduras y causándome moretones por los golpes tan contundentes.

Me separe de él, exhausta sintiendo como si fuese a caer en cualquier momento. Mis piernas temblaban y aquel dolor asfixiante me oprimia el pecho mientras buscaba desesperadamente el aire que tanto necesitaba. Me sentia a desfallecer y fue cuando vi como Kisame corría hacia mí alargando su temible espada y golpeándome tan brutalmente que me mando unos metros hacia atrás, hasta que mi espalda choco contra un árbol, dejándome a los bordes de la inconsciencia.

Me incorpore con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban vomitando sangre, siendo invadida por aquel sabor metálico desagradable, Aquellos tiburones de agua me observaban, hambrientos, con sus sentidos alertas ante cualquier posible error de mi parte, me encontraba mareada y mi visión se nublaba por momentos.

Apenas podía respirar, mi corazón latía rápidamente en mi pecho y las heridas en mi pecho y espalda ardían, mientras pequeñas gotas de mi sangre caían al agua. Me sentía al límite, un solo golpe mas acabaría conmigo sin dudarlo.

Con esfuerzo me coloque en posición de ataque, notaba la falta de energía la debilidad, y de repente, en un solo segundo, aquel rompecabezas, aquel misterio sobre Kisame quedo resuelto y todo pareció tan claro y cristalino como el agua que nos rodeaba.

La samehada absorbía mi chakra, por eso cada vez que bloqueaba un punto de chakra, este se liberaba por el golpe brutal de chakra que entraba al cuerpo de Kisame. Por ello me había elegido a mí como su presa en vez de Suigetsu a quien frustraba haciéndolo luchar contra un número incalculable de clones de agua. Or que de entre todos yo era la única que podía dejarlo incapacitado para usar chakra, y eso lo aterraba.

Mi objetivo entonces fue claro: Debía quitarle a Samehada de las manos a cualquier precio.

Sin que Kisame lo advirtiera realice una seña a Suigetsu para que le quitara la espada de las manos y me prepare a realizar mi siguiente movimiento, no sabía si ganaría, es más, ni siquiera podía estar segura de que sobreviviría, pero quería intentarlo.

Los tiburones fueron a por mí en cuanto pise el agua y estaba preparada para ello. A pesar de que no sabía si iba a funcionar realice el jutsu giratorio de mi familia y ambos tiburones cayeron desechos en incontables gotas de agua. Respire pesadamente y trague saliva durante un instante, sintiendo el dolor de mis heridas, la sangre manchando mi cuerpo, tiñendo mi ropa, si actuaba debía ser en ese momento en que aun me mantenía lucida.

Me acerque, sacando las fuerzas de donde no las había y vi desde mi posición como Suigetsu atacaba a Kiame por detrás usando su propia espada y bloqueando por completo la suya. Cuando, entonces, la espada Samehada voló por los aires y entonces mi oportunidad llego: use los sesentaicuatro golpes suaves para bloquear todos sus puntos de chakra y dejarlo inconsciente sobre el agua.

Lo que me sorprendió fue que desapareciera en una nube de humo, tal cual haría un clon. Aquella había sido una distracción, en ese momento era que lo entendía.

Caí de rodillas, tosiendo y escupiendo sangre. Sintiendo como mis pulmones colapsaban el dolor me apresaba y el aire era un gas precioso que no lograba inhalar, sentía la fuerza abandonar mi cuerpo, dejándome atrás.

Mordi el brazo lleno de cicatrices de Kain y sentí tanto alivio que fue casi doloroso.

Aquel rostro níveo de ojos ónices, enmarcado por los rebeldes mechones negros que lo caracterizaban apareció en conjunto con el de Naruto. Tanto él como Konoha, dos lugares separados, dos personas diferentes que eran los pilares de mi vida, y que hacían que mi corazón se sintiera dividido en partes iguales, sin embargo, la única pregunta que me cabia en la mente era: ¿A cuál de los dos estaba dispuesta a abandonar para seguir adelante?...

* * *

¿Merece un review?

I

I

V


	8. Enfrentamiento, ¿Hinata?

Hola a todos, este capitulo se lo dedico a todos aquellos lectores que habiendo deado comentario o no, se han tomado el tiempo para leer mi historia. Los quiero.

Agradecimientos a: Layill, Rukia-CC, maribelteka, sin su apyo contante y sus graciosos comentarios no se que haria.

**Disclaimer:Todos los personajes de esta obra son creacion de Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Capitulo VII

Emprendí el camino hacia el lugar donde mi hermano me esperaba, no me pesaba en lo absoluto dejar a mi equipo a cargo del compañero de mi hermano, confiaba en ellos y por eso los había elegido, por sus capacidades, sin embargo, aun aquel temor irracional persistía, el solo pensar que a ella le pasara algo en mi ausencia me causaba un amargo y profundo dolor.

La sola idea de no verla mas me volvía loco y la idea de siquiera pensarla herida me sofocaba, de no ver aquella sonrisa que había conseguido mitigar el dolor de mi alma y aliviar un poco mi corazón, sentía el deseo de regresar, de verla a salvo aunque aquello sonara muy cursi de mi parte. Y no era que dudara de su fortaleza, yo mismo había visto los sorprendentes resultados de sus exhaustivos entrenamientos y en los repetidos combates que habíamos realizado, ella era un enemigo de cuidado, lo sabia, pero el conocer aquello no me tranquilizaba.

Apenas nos separaban unos metros, ya podía vislumbrar la entrada del antiguo edificio y sentía el chakra de mi hermano con mas fuerza, baje del árbol desde el cual observaba y aparte las ramas de los árboles que me estorbaban con cuidado, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido.

Encima de mi cabeza se cernía un cielo nublado, cubierto por completo con gruesos nubarrones grisáceos que daban la clara certeza de que pronto llovería, algunos truenos ya resonaban con aquel ruido estremecedor y los animales aullaban y cantaban con mas fuerza por el miedo que sentían de la tormenta que se avecinaba. Sonreí para mis adentros al pensar que aquello me beneficiaria mas tarde gracias a mis técnicas.

Sentí el odio ardiendo y cobrando fuerzas mezclándose con las ansias y la desesperación, la desesperación porque todo aquel dolor terminaría pronto, sin embargo mi expresión por demás tranquila no cambio en lo absoluto. Sólo unos cuantos pasos me separaban de mi venganza, aquella que había anhelado desde aquella miserable noche de luna llena en que el destino me había arrebatado todo.

Aun podía oír los gritos de dolor y las suplicas de mis tíos. Aun podía ver sus cuerpos cayendo sin vida inertes y chocando contra el duro piso, aun recordaba aquella sonrisa dibujada en los labios de mi madre y aquella expresión de seriedad en los rasgos de mi padre, ambos estaban tomando té tranquilamente cuando el desgraciado los mato. Había entrado con sigilo y sin piedad, sin el mas minimo remordimiento, los había matado, a ellos, a su propia madre y a su propio padre, sangre de su sangre y juraba que hasta habia visto como el muy bastardo sonreia por puro placer.

Abrí aquella puerta cegado por la ira y encontré a mi hermano cómodamente sentado con las piernas cruzadas en una silla de color arena que tenia grabado el símbolo de los Uchihas.

Recordé aquel encuentro que habíamos tenido hace poco en aquella oscura montaña cubierta por el sombrío

—_Te has hecho más fuerte_

_—Tu no has cambiado nada, especialmente sigues teniendo aquellos ojos fríos y despiadados._

_—No vas a gritar y culparme directamente como la otra vez ¿no? —Me dijo indiferente, inescrutable y a pesar de eso percibí una insana burla en sus ojos carmesí. Sólo conteste con un monosílabo._

_—Tu no sabes nada sobre mí —Le dije mientras aparecía detrás suyo con un chidori el cual extendí para que lo atravesara, él salto mas sin embargo logre atravesarlo con mi técnica —Cuánto odio ha llenado y envuelto mi corazón, tú no sabes nada —Con esas palabras realice un movimiento y el cuerpo de mi hermano estuvo atravesado por varios haces de luz eléctrica, la electricidad iluminaba con una luz azulada y la sangre de mi hermano caía hasta el suelo, retire la técnica y el cuerpo de mi hermano cayo hasta chocar contra la dura piedra. Me acerque a él, creyéndolo muerto._

_—Te haz hecho muy fuerte —Escuche esas palabras y una vez lo dijo empezó a desaparecer con la forma de una gigantesca cantidad de cuervos que se arremolinaban a mi alrededor. —Ven al escondite de los Uchiha, solo. Acabaremos con esto allí._

—Ahora puedo ver a través de tu ilusión y lo que veo es tu muerte.

—¿Me ves muerto?, bien entonces, veamos que tan buena es tu vista.

Me voltee y mi hermano se encontraba detrás suyo. El momento por fin había llegado. El destino final de uno de nosotros comenzó el día en que nuestro mundo como hermanos se acabo y le dio paso al odio y a la venganza. Vencería en aquella batalla, lo sabía.

El kunai de Itachi resulto inútil cuando choco con mi mano. Me acerque sin que lo advirtiera hasta la funda de la espada que reposaba en mi cintura, mientras que, con mi otro brazo detenía su ataque y use la espada para detener su brazo, después aseste una patada en medio de su cara, sin embargo, él contraataco y usando mi propia espada de apoyo se dio impulso para intentar darme una patada en el rostro que no pude esquivar, me envío varios metros atrás, pero me mantuve firme y agarrando con fuerza mi confiable espada pretendía matarlo de una sola estocada, pero mi ataque fue detenido por su kunay.__

Él, en medio del aire, me agarro de la parte de atrás del traje que utilizaba y con una fuerza devastadora me lanzo contra el suelo, el impacto hizo que una enorme bola de polvo se levantara, me detuve y comencé a hacer los sellos para que aquella técnica que me había enseñado Kakashi apareciera, aquello era lo único que realmente le agradecía porque gracias a eso me había hecho mucho mas poderoso.

Comencé a correr teniendo como único objetivo su corazón, Itachi se mostró incluso indiferente ante mi ataque lo que, si era posible, hizo que mi furia creciera, ya no era un niño, ¡Ya no iba a jugar conmigo!, con la otra mano me aferre a mi espada y de un solo impulso mi mano impacto contra l suelo mandando miles de descargas eléctricas a través del suelo, sonreí ante la idea de que aquello le causaría mas de un problema

_Nagashi chidori_

La electricidad comenzó a extenderse a través del suelo como una red azulada que emitía una luz iridiscente y que lucia extrañamente aterrador, el sonido de los mil pájaros atravesando el aire. Itachi salto previendo la naturaleza de mi ataque, su cara llen de terror y angustia fue un placer para mí, cuando salte para asestar el ultimo y letal ataque con mi espada atravesando su cuerpo. La sangre salía a borbotones de aquella herida en su pecho, mientras me encontraba encima de él sosteniendo con fuerza aquella espada cubierta con la sangre de mi hermano.

—Te has hecho fuerte —Comento diría que incluso con una nota de orgullo en su tono de voz.

—Antes de acabar con tu vida, hay algo que quisiera preguntarte. —Le dije mientras mi expresión se entristecía un poco, sin embargo él comenzó a alzar su brazo hacia mí con los dos dedos de su mano derecha extendidos; aquel gesto se me hizo extraña y dolorosamente familiar, pero pareció perder las fuerzas y su mano cayo.

Entonces voltee y él muy bastardo se encontraba sentado en aquella misma donde había estado al comenzar la batalla, el clon debajo de mí comenzó a tranformarse en un montón de cuervos.

_Este genjutsu, la farsa de los cuervos es algo de lo que se enorgullece._

—Dime, ¿Qué quieres saber?, aun no estoy cerca de mi final pero te escuchare —Una especie de sonrisa sádica brillaba en su rostro mientras aquellos ojos carmesí me miraban fijamente, analizándome. Que siquiera se atreviera a preguntar me hervía la sangre.

—Sólo te lo diré una vez, bastardo. —Al decir aquellas palabras aparecí detrás de su silla y atravesé con mi espada su pecho. Un sonido gutural, salio de su garganta junto con la sangre que s deslizo por su barbilla, de mi espada caían lentamente las gotas de su sangre maldita.

—Genjutsu... —Señalo mientras observaba fijamente como mi genjutsu se deshacía en varias serpientes que se arrastraron por toda la habitación.

Recordé aquella fatídica noche en que mi familia había sido asesinada.

_En ese momento cuando eche a correr, huyendo de mi hermano, del único hermano que tenia y él apareció en frente de mí, pensé que moriría, que todo acabaría. Aunque quizás eso habría representado un acto de caridad por parte de mi hermano, dejarme morir para reunirme con mi familia, sin embargo, él simplemente me había mirado tan fija y fríamente que me había calado los huesos y de alguna forma, me había producido aun mas terror del que ya sentía y una fría y casi irónica sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios._

_—Ve al salón principal el templo Mankno. En el séptimo tatami desde atrás, a la derecha, es el lugar de reunión de nuestro clan. El verdadero propósito de las técnicas oculares de nuestro clan esta ahí. Y sus secretos están grabados ahí, si despiertas el mangekyo sharingan serán tres personas que podrán usarlo, incluyéndome a mí, y si lo haces haberte dejado con vida habrá sido útil después de todo. —Para ese entonces yo ya me había parado, impulsado por la ira y el odio, aquel odio que empezaba a despertar y a crecer en mi interior._

_—_Ahora respóndeme sino quieres saber lo que es sentir el verdadero dolor. —Le grite atormentado por aquel recuerdo y con el odio hirviendo salvajemente en mi sangre.

—Evitaste darme un golpe fatal a propósito... —Comento casi con sorna

—¿Quién es... el tercer superviviente de los Uchihas?, ¿El otro usuario del sharingan... del que me hablaste? —Hice aquella pregunta con cuidado y cautela, y al momento escuche como mi voz se distorsionaba con la ira.

Guardo durante un instante silencio sopesando con cuidado mi pregunta

—¿Por qué quieres saber eso? —Pregunto finalmente después de segundos que a mí me parecieron siglos.

—Por que... será al siguiente que mate una vez acabe contigo. Por eso.

—¿Matarlo... a él? —Me pregunto, el tono de su voz sonaba tranquilo y sereno.

—Aquella noche cuando dijiste que había una tercera persona. e di cuenta un tiempo después de que tenía que ser alguien a quien tu no mataras, lo que solo significa que debió ayudarte a eliminar al clan. Ni siquiera tu, el genio de los Uchihas, podrías haber matado a todo el cuerpo policial tu solo. —Le dije seguro de mis palabras

—Así que te diste cuenta. —Comento una vez mas en aquel tono sereno.

—¿Quién es?

—Madara Uchiha —Contesto por fin después de voltearse a verme durante algunos segundos.

Aquel nombre era él mismo que había pronunciado el zorro de nueve colas cuando estuve en el interior de Naruto. Me había comparado con él, y yo me había enfurecido y habia disuelto su poder.

—Él es uno de los fundadores de la aldea y el primer hombre que despertó el mangekyo sharingan.

—¿Un padre fundador?, si es verdad, hace mucho que debería estar muerto, ¡No juegues conmigo! —Grite haciendo mas presión en aquella espada que tenia clavada en el pecho.

—Madara esta muy vivo, pero no puedo hacer que me creas, es tu elección —Comento como si le restara importancia.

—¡Ya he tenido suficiente!

—La gente vive atada a lo que cree que es verdadero y correcto. Eso es lo que entendemos como realidad ¿Pero qué es correcto o verdadero?, son conceptos vagos, nadie se para a pensar que su "realidad" podría ser un espejismo. —Comenzó con voz vaga y tranquila.

—¿A dónde pretendes llegar? —Pregunte bajando la mirada y en tono inexpresivo.

—Del mismo modo en que tu llegaste a la conclusión de que Madara esta muerto. Del mismo modo que pensaste que yo era un hermano cariñoso.

Aquellos recuerdos quemaban mi alma, todos aquellos momentos, aquellas sonrisas y gestos de cariño, todo aquel cariño y amor, ¡todo era mentira, todo eran sólo patrañas!, él en verdad sólo actuaba así porque quería medir mis capacidades, jamás me había querido. Y yo fui tan iluso como para creerle ciegamente hasta el ultimo momento, para creer y depositar todas mis fuerzas en que aquella era sólo una ilusión, un horrible sueño el que me despertaría la mañana siguiente siendo abrazado por mi cariñosa madre.

La imagen de mis padres muertos relampagueo en mi memoria con aun mas fuerza que antes

—Era tan joven, mi única explicación es que todo era una ilusión, una horrible pesadilla. Quería... quería con todas mis fuerzas creer que estaba atrapado en un cruel genjutsu. —Mientras lo decía fui preparando aquel jutsu, el chidori, lentamente en mi mano— ¡Pero ocurrió de verdad!, ¡Eso era realidad! —Le grite con todas mis fuerzas mientras lo atacaba con el chidori, él en realidad se hallaba en el otro extremo de la habitación, desgraciadamente, falle.—Mis ojos están completamente abiertos ahora. ¡Mi sharingan puede ver a través de tu genjutsu!

Él río durante un instante, con sorna.

—Que familiar tu enfado y tus gritos de amenaza contra mí, aunque me imagino que ahora no so sólo palabras.

—Sasuke-kun —Oí aquella voz suave y aguda, llamándome.

_¿Hinata?_

Voltee hacia el lugar desde el cual provenía el sonido y ella estaba ahí parada. Y no, no era una ilusión de mi hermano, habría podido verla, estoy seguro, por un momento aquel insano temor y rabia me invadieron poco a poco, mezclándolos con una creciente preocupación, si algo le pasaba, si mi hermano le hacia algo a ella, ¡jamás se lo iba a perdonar!. Pero... ¿Por qué esta aquí? Recuerdo haberles dicho tanto a ella como a mi equipo que me dejaran solo y a ella no la creía capaz de desobedecer una orden

¿Qué significaba esto?

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Debo notificar con muchisima alegria que mi proximo proyecto Sasuhina sera publicado en el plazo de un mes bajo el titulo de La fruta prohibida. Se que no es muy original, pero bueno... mi pobre cabecita no dio para mas.

Cuidense, hasta luego.

¿Merece un review?

I

I

V


	9. El destino de los hermanos Uchihas

Hola! ¿Como estan? realmente espero que muy bien. Eh aqui el noveno capitulo de esta historia, es narrado poer Sasuke al igual que el siguiente en el cual terminare la pelea entre los hermanos Uchiha. Pero no se desanimen despues de eso les tengo una sorpresa especial.

Mis agradecimientos a odas aquellas personas que dedican valiosos minutos de su tiempo para leer mi historia.

* * *

**Capitulo IX**

**El destino de los hermanos Uchiha y el mangekyo Shatingan.**

**.**

**.**

**M**e le quede mirando, pasmado, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, sin embargo siguiendo mis impulsos me puse delante de ella, protegiéndola. Ella sólo me miro como un cervatillo asustado, soltando pequeños hilitos de voz, sus rosados labios entreabiertos y su cabello negro meciéndose al rebelde compás del viento contrastaban profundamente con la palidez de su rostro, que había perdido todo rastro de color. A simple vista podía decir que estaba aterrada. Mi hermano sólo sonrío y se acerco corriendo con un kunay en una de sus manos, comenzó a atacarme desde todos los flancos, sobrecargando mi visión con su rapidez, impidiéndome adentrarme en los mas profundos recovecos de su mente y adivinar sus planes, deshabilitando mi sharingan. Pero aquello no me importaba, la protegería, teniendo al sharingan de mi parte o no, porque ella... ella era lo más preciado para mí.

Sus golpes eran difíciles de esquivar, y no había posibilidad de contraataque, sin embargo, si conseguía sacar mi espada, podría detenerlo el tiempo suficiente para que Hinata escapara y así podría pelear tranquilo. Saque mi espada y lo detuve cuando realizo un salto para asestarme un golpe aéreo y así poder burlar mi hasta ese entonces implacable defensa. Detuve su ataque, sintiéndome mas fuerte sólo porque la protegía, dejándome invadir por aquella necesidad, aquel impulso casi irracional de protegerla y enfurecido sólo por la idea de que mi hermano pudiera dañarla.

—¿Qué esperas?, ¡vete! —Le grite y ella sólo sonrío y entonces pude ver con gran horror como se transformaba lentamente en mi hermano, me tomo del cuello y entonces con una fuerza devastadora estrello mi cuerpo contra el suelo, dejando un gran cráter, el dolor se esparció por mi cuerpo y el sabor metálico de la sangre inundo mi boca, mi respiración se agito y un quejido adolorido fue lo unico que salio de mis labios. Había sido una trampa y yo había caído redondito.

Con su mano aun en mi cuello, sofocándome sin llegar a asfixiarme del todo. Di un puñetazo certero en su rostro, el cual él me devolvió, lo empuje dándole una patada a su pecho e incorporándome, mi cuerpo se sentía aun resentido por la falta de oxigeno. Él corrió en mi dirección co un kunai en una de sus tratando de cortar mi piel, retrocedí, esquivando y bloqueando los golpes al paso al que llegaban, sin embargo un golpe de su mano derecha acertó en mi estomago y me quito el aire, me arrodille tosiendo y él me obligo a incorporarme jalándome el pelo, arrancándome un quejido de dolor de mis labios. Sin embargo...

—Oh, Tal como me imagine aquellas no eran sólo palabras vacías. —Musito una vez que el filo de mi espada atravesó su estomago y el genjutsu que había dejado en mi lugar se desvaneció.

—¿Significa eso que dejaras de juguetear? —Pregunte yo, volteando hacia aquel trono donde mi hermano se hallaba sentado. El genjutsu que habia sido atravesado por mi espada se desvaneció, convirtiéndose en un centenar de cuervos.

—Aunque no puedo evitar notar que no tienes los mismos ojos que yo. —Susurro de forma tranquila apenas moviendo sus labios refiriéndose al Mangekyo sharingan. Sus manos se hallaban entrelazadas a la altura de su barbilla

—Tsk. ¡Entonces utiliza tu mangekyo sharingan!, ¿O es que, soy demasiado fuerte para que vuelvas a medirme otra vez? —Le grite entre enfurecido y prepotente intentando borrar aquella macabra mueca de imperturbable tranquilidad.

—¿Estas muy confiado, verdad? —Me pregunto mientras se incorporaba de su asiento y me encaraba— El mangekyo sharingan, tiene una característica sumamente especial.

Le mire dubitativo, aun así, preparado para cualquier movimiento.

—Desde el día en que lo despiertas tus ojos comienzan a cubrirse por la oscuridad. Y... mientras mas los usas este proceso se acelera.

—¿Qué demonios quiere decir eso? —Cuestione, sin entender muy bien lo que decía.

—Un caleidoscopio va perdiendo su luz —Me dio por toda respuesta.

Entonces lo entendí todo se refería a la ceguera, aquella que se debía al uso excesivo del Mangekyo, tal como se rezaba en las antiguas tablillas del salón secreto de los Uchiha, al que había ido hace tres años antes de que mi hermano regresara a la aldea y yo fuese a buscarlo para cobrar mi venganza. Aun recordaba mi ira y mi dolor al leer aquellas palabras grabadas con un cincel en la piedra maciza, apenas iluminada por el fuego de las dos antorchas. A mi alrededor aun reposaban las armas de mi clan mientras que con el odio hirviendo en mi sangre leía aquellos secretos invaluables.

—¿Ceguera?, ¿Ese es el precio que hay que pagar por el poder de controlar al Kyuubi? —Inquirí con una leve sonrisa asomando de mis labios al oír aquello.

—Vaya, así que me has hecho caso y has leído las tablillas en la ala de reunión secreta. —Mientras lo decía se aproximaba lentamente. Una pequeña sonrisa arrogante bailaba en sus labios

—¿Quién es él?

—El hombre que domino al Kyuubi como si fuera su mascota. Mi cómplice y mi maestro, la única persona que logro descifrar el secreto final del sharingan. Un inmortal invencible, ese es Madara. —Me narro con fervor.

—Uchiha Madara, ¿y dijiste algo... acerca del otro secreto del mangekyo sharingan?, eso quiere decir ¿Hay algo mas además del poder para dominar al Kyuubi? —Le pregunte mientras mi mente trabajaba

—Sí existe otro secreto, uno aun más importante.

—¿Un secreto mas importante?, ¿Cuál es? —Inquirí viendo fijamente aquellos ojos carmesí en busca de algún signo de perturbación.— ¿Cuál es?. ¡Respóndeme!

—Te contare una historia referente al pasado de los Uchihas, Sasuke. Hace mucho tiempo, Madara tenia un hermano..., un hermano menor.

¿Un hermano menor?, me repetí con sorpresa, ¿A dónde quería llegar y qué era lo que tramaba?. Sus ojos con el mangekyo activado me mostraron una ilusión y de repente aparecí en una construcción de madera rodeada por una pradera de denso y verdoso césped y algunos árboles en derredor. ¿Dónde estaba?, comencé a caminar y a medida que avanzaba aquel lugar comenzaba a parecerse cada vez mas a una casa, me encontré con varias puertas corredizas y al doblar en un pasillo pude ver un amplio circulo de tierra amarillenta rodeado por algunos árboles y césped y que debía de ser por su apariencia el lugar donde entrenaban los ocupantes de aquella casona. Aquel lugar desierto resultaba terriblemente tétrico y aterrador, además de revivir aquella terrorífica noche, de no ser por la luz del sol hubiera pensado que mi hermano intentaba sumirme de nuevo en una de aquellas escabrosas ilusiones.

Detuve mi avance y mire escondido detrás de una columna como dos jóvenes de cabello y ojos negros luchaban, lo que mas llamo mi atención en aquel momento fue el logo de los Uchihas estampado en las camisas de ambos. Me encontraba desconcertado, ¿Para qué mi hermano me mostraba esa imagen?.

—Desde que eran pequeños solían luchar el uno contra el otro para incrementar su poder. Así... poco a poco fueron despertando el sharingan y sus nombres comenzaron a ser cada vez mas conocidos dentro del clan. Para poder ser mas fuertes seguían compitiendo el uno contra el otro y al final..., ellos despertaron el mangekyo sharingan

La voz de mi hermano resonaba tan odiosamente como siempre en mi mente dándome a conocer aquella antiquísima historia, sin responder a mi cuestionamiento de cuál precisamente era la importancia que ese relato podría tener.

—Era la primera vez que eso sucedía en toda la historia del clan. Asi, los hermanos tomaron el control del clan gracias al poder de sus ojos y Madara, el mayor de los dos hermanos, se convirtió en el líder del clan.

La imagen en frente de mí cambio repentinamente, ambos hermanos se encontraban parados sobre una roca que se alzaba en el terreno tan plano con el clan entero haciendo reverencia detrás de ellos, Ambos miraban hacia el horizonte hacia aquel atardecer que coloreaba el cielo con los matices anaranjados y rosáceos y que presenciaba su triunfo.

—Aunque algo inesperado comenzó a sucederle al cuerpo de Madara —Otra vez la imagen se distorsiono y cambio por el de un adolorido Madara arrodillado en un duro y frío piso de madera sosteniéndose la cara, gimiendo desesperadamente, su hermano acudió en seguida y pasando un brazo por los hombros de Madara lo llevo hasta una habitación. —Como ya te dije este ojo es especial, entre mas lo uses mas se sella a sí mismo y se sume en la completa oscuridad. Este es el destino del mangekyo sharingan, un gran poder pero a cambio tu mismo lo iras destruyendo hasta que pierda su luz. Madara intento de todas las maneras posibles, recuperar su luz, peo no lo consiguió. Estaba desesperado..., al final Madara obsesionado por el poder del mangekyo busco la luz.

Madara y su hermano estaban en una habitación, el ultimo cuidaba del primero mientras este se retorcía presa del dolor en una cama, sin embargo él alzo una mano lentamente y musito de forma lastimera un simple perdón antes de... arrancarle los ojos a su hermano pequeño, algo de la sangre salpico mi mejilla, y en aquel momento, no podía evitar sentir aquella sensación de repugnancia y asco al ver tan decrepito espectáculo.

—Madara arranco los ojos de su hermano. Obteniendo asi una nueva luz, y esta vez, no se apagaría. Un mangekyo sharingan eterno, parece que al adquirir un nuevo huésped los ojos de su hermano obtuvieron una luz eterna. Quizás por esto ocurrió una transformación en sus ojos, y en ellos nació un nuevo doujutsu muy peculiar.

«Aun así este intercambio sólo podía realizarse entre miembros del clan, además esto no significaba que cualquiera obtendría nuevos poderes a través de este método. Este hecho fue probado a través de muchas victimas a lo largo del tiempo.

La visión de cadáveres sin los ojos y con solo un par de cuencas ensangrentadas en su lugar, no me produjo ni la más minima impresión o asco. La sangre y las armas se encontraban por doquier en aquel solitario prado, acompañadas por los cuerpos inertes, las paredes manchadas de sangre y en una de las esquinas podía observar el logo de los Uchiha teñido por la sangre que de seguro provenía de aquellos estupidos

—Ese es el otro secreto de estos ojos.

El olor de los cadáveres siendo quemados me resultaba indiferente al igual que el sufrimiento o los gritos, después de tanto tiempo con Orochimaru me había insensibilizado ante el sufrimiento ajeno.

—Usando sus ojos Madara tomo el control de muchos clanes. Aunque al final, termino uniendo sus fuerzas con el clan Senju del bosque, quien eran conocidos como el clan mas fuerte, y así formaron una nueva institución, que posteriormente seria conocido como Konoha.

«Después Madara se opuso al líder el clan Senju, quien luego seria el primer Hokague por las políticas de la aldea. Él fue derrotado en la pelea por el liderazgo de Konoha, pero continuo con vida junto a sus ojos.

«Luego fundo a los Akatsuki y se escondió bajo su sombra. El ataque del Kyuubi hace dieciséis años fue provocado por Madara, pero no tuvo éxito ya que Yondaime consiguió detenerlo.

La ilusión que se cernía a mi alrededor se esfumo tan repentinamente como había aparecido, aunque no preste mucha atención a ello gracias a que me encontraba aun sumergido en mi sorpresa. ¿El ataque del Kyuubi, aquel por el cual mi mejor amigo tenía sellado en su interior al Kyuubi, había sido por causa de ese tipo?

—Hasta ahora Madara es un perdedor, no es merecedor del liderazgo de los Uchihas, yo lo superare y seré yo el que llegara a la cima... —Mientras lo decía su mano se deslizaba lentamente en su costado y una macabra y desagradable sonrisa distorsiono aquella expresión tranquila que tanto me crispaba los nervios.— Ahora por fin..., ¡podré obtener el poder para sobrepasar a Madara!. ¡Sasuke, tu eres mi nueva luz! —Grito, enloquecido, con una expresión psicótica en su rostro y el mangekyo girando amenazadoramente en sus ojos.

No pude evitar aquel terror que me paralizo, y que me hizo sentir miserablemente inferior. No podía moverme, aun mi cerebro intentaba procesar aquella información y salir de aquella sorpresa para nada grata, embargado por la desesperación y la angustia intente musitar una palabra o siquiera mover un músculo, pero no podía. Cuando pude darme cuenta los brazos de lo que parecía un espantoso demonio me sostenían, impidiendo que me moviera. Tenia ganas de gritar en busca de auxilio, pero me calle. Aquella bestia infernal me observaba con aquellos cuatro ojos sharingan y me pareció terriblemente perversa y atemorizante.

—¡Tu eres mi nueva luz! —Volvió a gritar mi hermano aun con aquella expresión de locura en sus facciones— Básicamente, los Uchihas han estado matando a sus amigos para obtener el mangekyo sharingan y luego han matado a sus padres y hermanos para obtener la luz eterna. Son un sucio clan que demuestra su poder de esta forma

«Desde que naciste estas atrapado en este destino sangriento.

La mano de aquella criatura se acerco lentamente hasta mi rostro, específicamente hasta mi ojo izquierdo y yo abrí mis ojos por completo, presa del pánico. Aquella mano se acercaba mas y mas. Para cuando intente cerrar los ojos ya era demasiado tarde.

—Ahora ven, ven..., ¡Ven hermano!, ¡al matarte seré liberado del destino del clan y adquiriré la verdadera metamorfosis!. ¡Me liberare de todas la ataduras y estaré libre para usar mis propias habilidades!.

Mientras hablaba varios momentos junto a él cuando apenas era un crío pasaron por mi mente, distrayéndome del dolor en mis ojos y de la constante presión que ejercía aquella mano sobre ellos en un intento de arrebatarme mis ojos, sin embargo algo se impulso en mi interior y los recuerdos, aquellos que desgraciadamente estaban grabados con fuego en mi memoria se precipitaron como un rio caudaloso en mi mente

_Somos unos hermanos únicos, Sasuke, yo siempre sere la pared que tendras que escalar_

—¡Cada uno somos el repuesto del otro!

El dolor insoportable en mis ojos me impedía concentrarme, a pesar de eso podia percibir claramente como la ilusión se distorsionaba lentamente, como se desvanecía y como todo empezaba a aclararse en mi mente

_Siempre has deseado superarme, por eso te deje vivir, por mi propio bien._

—De eso es lo que se tratan los lazos entre los hermanos Uchihas.

La ilusión se distorsiono por completo, basta de juego pelearíamos en serio, porque en aquel momento todo por lo que había entrenado tanto se encontraba en juego. Me quite, con los ojos cerrados, aquella capa y las vendas que cubrian mi cuerpo, quedándome sólo con mi haori y el pantalón que siempre usaba.

—Así que ese el verdadero motivo —Musite con mis ojos aun cerrados y con una leve sonrisa en mis labios.

—Parece que..., has comprendido mis intenciones...

Recordé aquella presentación que tan terrorifica les habia parecido a mis compañeros, mis palabras exactas y la seguridad con que las habia pronunciado.

_Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, me disgustan muchas cosas y no me gusta nada en particular, mis únicos objetivos son restaurar por completo mi clan y destruir a alguien en específico._

_—_Finalmente estoy aquí —Susurre abriendo por completo mis ojos y mostrando el sharingan...

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, cuidense.

¿Merece un review?

I

I

V


	10. Chapter 10

Hola!, lo siento por la tardanza pero tuve un leve bloqueo de inspiración, nada serio pero afecto un poco mi tiempo. Realmente espero que les guste, hice mi mejor esfuerzo la verdad, aunque al final no termino de convencerme, me gusta pero siento que le hace falta algo.

**Mis agradecimientos a: Layill, Rukia-CC y maribelteka por su constante apoyo.**

**Disclaimer:Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Capitulo X**

En el capitulo anterior…

_La ilusión se distorsiono por completo, basta de juego pelearíamos en serio, porque en aquel momento todo por lo que había entrenado tanto se encontraba en juego. Me quite, con los ojos cerrados, aquella capa y las vendas que cubrian mi cuerpo, quedándome sólo con mi haori y el pantalón que siempre usaba._

_—Así que ese el verdadero motivo —Musite con mis ojos aun cerrados y con una leve sonrisa en mis labios._

_—Parece que..., has comprendido mis intenciones..._

_Recordé aquella presentación que tan terrorifica les habia parecido a mis compañeros, mis palabras exactas y la seguridad con que las habia pronunciado._

_Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, me disgustan muchas cosas y no me gusta nada en particular, mis únicos objetivos son restaurar por completo mi clan y destruir a alguien en específico._

_—__Finalmente estoy aquí —Susurre abriendo por completo mis ojos y mostrando el sharingan..._

* * *

Saque mi espada de la funda y corrí en su dirección. Él bloqueaba mis ataques fácilmente, sin inmutarse ante mis esfuerzos por asestarle una estocada.

Me agache, viendo como el kunay de mi hermano atravesaba el aire y conseguía cortarme algún que otro cabello, intente incorporarme pero mi hermano me puso una zancadilla y tropecé, aproveche ese instante para darle un golpe en el rostro y él como respuesta envío un ataque de kunay que bloquee con mi espada.

Me aparte de un salto esquivando un golpe que iba dirigido a mi rostro y contraataque con el chidori atravesando su estomago, Itachi se deshizo, transformándose en cientos de cuervos negros que se dispersaron alrededor. Observe a mi alrededor, no había ningún ruido, ninguna señal de vida, el ambiente tan tranquilo y silencioso me incomodaba, me molestaba y me daba la seguridad de que aquella seria una trampa, comencé a detallar a mi alrededor observando cada una de las direcciones.

Hice los sellos rápidamente, concentre todo el chakra en mi pecho aspirando el aire y la bola de fuego impacto contra el techo, rompiéndolo en pedazos, salte hasta el tejado y aseste un golpe en su estomago, él escupió saliva y sangre pero me devolvió el golpe con una patada, otro golpe, y por ultimo un jutsu de fuego que a duras penas pude esquivar.

Cuando el fuego se extinguía note la silueta de mi hermano acercándose rápidamente con un kunay en la mano y me prepare para su ataque, sin embargo, lo que no me espere fue que mi hermano me arrinconara contra la pared y acercara lentamente su mano a mis ojos. Una sonrisa sádica apareció en sus labios y sentí como mi cuerpo se estremeció de puro terror, adivinando sus escabrosas intenciones.

Sentí la presión y el inmenso dolor en mis ojos, forcejee, intentando apartar a mi hermano, sin embargo mis fuerzas fueron completamente inútiles, me rendí, sintiendo como mi cuerpo se paralizaba de dolor, mis brazos cayeron a un lado mientras yo contenía las ganas de gritar, y un zumbido infernal me perforaba los oídos, mi cuerpo entero temblaba y sentía como lentamente el dolor crecía rozando lo limites de lo insoportable. La angustia ante la muerte y el odio se acrecentaban en mi interior, mezclándose con la frustración y la impotencia al no haber podido vengar la muerte injusta de mi clan mientras observaba su rostro lleno de un extraño y sádico placer.

Aquella era la peor de la torturas, me sentía débil, humillado, como aquel débil niño que él había dejado huérfano, con el odio hirviendo en su corazón y unas heridas que no podrían sanar, sino con aquella venganza que se volvió lo mas importante, lo mas anhelado. Aquel niño que rogaba por su vida y luchaba contra la parálisis del miedo, mientras huía de un hermano que siempre creyó cariñoso y que terminaba por alcanzarlo. Me sentía indefenso.

Observaba con terror como mi hermano sonriendo sádicamente me mostraba un frasco en el que en un liquido de color anaranjado flotaba mi ojo, la sangre se deslizaba por mi rostro mientras sentía que lentamente mi cuerpo amenazaba con caer en shock y jadee, vomitando, intentando que aquel mar de sentimientos se fuera, que el terror y que el dolor desaparecieran, que mi miedo, mi impotencia, mi frustración y la angustia de mi alma por la certeza de mi muerte cercana se apaciguaran.

La sangre caía de mi rostro mientras aun me sentía incrédulo, con miedo, deseando huir con todas mis fuerzas pero sin lograrlo.

—Ahora yo seré el mas poderoso de los Uchihas.

Sin embargo, pronto me di cuenta de que aquella era una ilusión e intente detenerla, de pronto me encontré de rodillas respirando agitadamente, jadeando, tocándome los ojos y dándome cuenta de que ambos estaban. Y sentí tanto alivio que casi fue doloroso.

Sabia que no debía permanecer demasiado tiempo de esa manera así que me incorpore y utilice el nagashi chidori para forzar a mi hermano a pelear, di un salto golpeando su kunay con mi espada, el choque produjo un ruido metálico, seguí peleando atacando de todos los posibles ángulos y direcciones, frustrándome por aquella forma tan perfecta en como bloqueaba. Prepare un ultimo ataque con el cual mantendría sus manos ocupadas y un clon mío apareció detrás atravesando su cuerpo con el chidori, su genjutsu se disperso.

—Tsk.

De inmediato una bola de fuego me alcanzo y conseguí esquivarla, llevandome unas leves quemaduras en los brazos, invoque uno de mis pergaminos y decenas de shurikens y kunays volaron en su dirección. Él salto para esquivar el ataque, sin embargo conseguí que una de las shurikens hiriera su brazo y yo invoque el jutsu flama de dragón en su dirección y estaba casi seguro de que esta vez no podria esquivar, pero para mi sorpresa, un fuego negro se abrió paso a través de mi jutsu y tuve que forzosamente saltar para esquivarlo.

—Este fuego, Sasuke, es el Amateratsu, una de las técnicas de mi mangekyo sharingan, y arderá durante siete días y siete noches —Me anuncio, calmado, frío mientras se quitaba la capa de sus hombros, entonces note aquellas lagrimas de sangre cayendo de sus ojos, y aunque disimulaba también pude notar como luchaba contra el dolor.

—¿Amateratsu?

No me dio mas tiempo para la charla y me ataco, otra vez con el amaterasu el cual esquive mientras avanzaba y me acercaba cada vez mas a él. Llegue hasta donde se encontraba y le di un puñetazo en pleno rostro, el cual para mi total agrado no pudo esquivar. Observe como Itachi voló unos tres metros y se levanto forzosamente, escupiendo sangre.

Entonces sentí un golpe contundente impactando contra mi pecho, el escabroso sonido de mis huesos quebrándose bajo la presión hacia eco en mi mente como un tétrico recordatorio mientras el dolor se incrementaba conforme cada segundo que pasaba, salte y el dolor se volvió casi insoportable, vomite sangre cayendo sobre mis rodillas. Casi no podía respirar y mi cuerpo entero temblaba de forma incontrolable, lleve una mano sudorosa a mi pecho presionando suavemente, como si eso pudiera aliviar el dolor.

La ira y la frustración me embargaron mientras veía su rostro cubierto de sangre y sus ojos tranquilos, como si se burlara de mí y me sentía humillado. Corrí en su dirección mas en un acto de desesperación que una táctica e intente asestar un golpe.

Cada movimiento resultaba doloroso, mi cuerpo estaba rozando peligrosamente sus límites.

Seguimos con aquello hasta que logre asestar un golpe certero en su rostro, observe como volaba unos cuantos metros hasta que una ráfaga de fuego negro se dirigió en mi dirección y salte para esquivarla. Entonces invoque mi pergamino de armas y todas ellas volaron en su dirección, sin acertarle.

Su rostro se encontraba manchado por la sangre y sus ojos no dejaban de derramar amargas lágrimas de sangre, y cuando aquellos ojos carmines me miraron solo pude distinguir una expresión vacía y sin vida, unos ojos sin brillo.

Mi ejercito de serpientes lo ataco, envolviéndolo, haciéndolo mi presa, cuando estuve seguro de que no podría moverse, me acerque con el chidori y atravesé su pecho. Él desapareció transformándose en un centenar de cuervos que empezaron a volar en círculos a mí alrededor. Y se transformaron en un sin numero de armas que se dirigieron hacia mí, con la segura intención de asestar un golpe letal, sonreí mientras sacaba mi espada y desviaba las armas que arremetían copiosamente contra mi persona de su trayectoria.

Entonces escuche aquel ruido como una especie de siseo y salte, viendo como el lugar en el que había estado minutos antes se hacia pedazos, producto de una explosión. Esquive los escombros que volaban a velocidades inimaginables cerca mío, pasando como proyectiles a mi lado.

Contemple el cielo nublado y grisáceo, sintiendo la humedad de la ambiente, el viento mecía suavemente mi pelo mientras que en mi interior me sentía ansioso y aunque odiara admitirlo, emocionado.

Hice los sellos rápidamente mientras esperaba que Itachi se dignara a aparecer y cuando lo hizo un gran rayo cayo del cielo impactando directamente en su cuerpo. Sonrei victorioso penando que aquella batalla había acabado.

Pero para mi sorpresa y total horror mi hermano se encontraba aun con vida pese a lo grave de sus heridas.

Salte esquivando uno de sus ataques

Aterrice, jadeando intentando conseguir el tan preciado aire, me sentía extenuado y mi cuerpo rogaba que descansara.

Mi sharingan se había desactivado ya que yo no tenia más chakra, y entonces sentí un pálpito en mi cuello, jadee, llevándome una mano temblorosa a aquel lugar, mi cuerpo entero temblaba, paralizado, el sudor cubría mi rostro y mis piernas flaqueaban y estaba seguro que no podría sostenerme en pie durante mucho tiempo más. Caí de rodillas después de que mis precarios intentos por mantener el equilibrio fallaran y grite presa del dolor, apretaba los dientes fuertemente impidiendo que otro grito de dolor escapara de mis labios.

Sentí como caía de rodillas paralizado y entonces todo mi mundo se volvió completamente negro.

Y cuando desperté mi hermano se hallaba a unos metros de mí, su rostro demacrado y bañado por la sangre me dirigía una mirada vacía y sin vida, mientras una silueta borrosa se encontraba a sus espaldas. Parpadee, intentando aclarar mi visión y pude distinguir muy claramente la silueta de un guerrero de proporciones gigantescas, en una de sus manos sostenía una espada y en su otra mano reposaba un escudo.

Y en aquel momento más que ningún otro de la batalla paso por mi mente el hecho casi irrefutable del demacrado y cruel destino de los Uchihas y sonreí tristemente, pensando que los Uchihas se hallaban destinados a dejar de existir, y no sentí temor por mi próxima muerte, ni la angustia que oprimió mi pecho durante la batalla.

Respire forzosamente una vez mas, sintiendo como dolorosamente el aire llenaba mis pulmones, sintiendo como la vida me golpeaba de lleno y con fuerza y esboce una ultima sonrisa mientras observaba el tambaleante y lento caminar de mi hermano.

La idea de escapar lejos del lugar vago por mi mente, tentadora, pero era imposible ya que me hallaba demasiado exhausto como para moverme.

Le regale una última mirada a mi hermano, quien ya se hallaba a unos tres metros y desee para mis adentros que se apresurara un poco.

Sin embargo, cuando Itachi llego y cerré los ojos esperando el frío toque del ángel de la muerte, sólo recibí un dulce golpecito en mi frente como aquellos que Itachi solía darme cuando me daba una negativa para ir a entrenar o sencillamente para jugar conmigo.

Entonces pude percibir la sutil y sincera sonrisa que me regalaba, aquella que me hizo recordar las que solía esbozar ante mis gestos infantiles, y por un momento me pareció encontrar el rostro amable y cariñoso que me mostraba de antaño entre toda aquella sangre y esos ojos sin vida.

Por un instante irreal, pude ver aquel hermano cariñoso que entrenaba conmigo en el bosque amplio que se hallaba a las afueras del territorio Uchiha, el hermano que admiraba y a la vez envidiaba por poseer la atención que yo nunca pude tener, el hermano cariñoso, tranquilo, un poco distante pero que siempre tenia tiempo para mí, el hermano que se había burlado de mi torpeza infinidad de veces y que después me llevaba en su espalda camino a casa. Aquel hermano que yo había querido.

—Ya no habrá próxima vez, Sasuke —Sonrío, despidiéndose y cayo desplomado, muerto.

Y entonces todo para mi se volvió negro...

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, Cuidense, hasta luego.

¿Merece un review?

I

I

V


	11. Beso de Jubilo, sonrisa verdadera

Hola!, como estan? realmente espero que me perdonen, se que me tarde una barbaridad pero eh ewstado muy atareada con el regreso a secundaria, eso de elegir carrera, estudiar para la prueba de admision en la universidad, me tiene muerta del cansancio.

Pero me hice un tiempecito para actualizar, no crean que me eh olvidado de ustedes, ¡ESO NUNCA!.

Mis agradecimientos a todas aquellas/os que han leido mi historia, que la han anotado en favoritos, en alertas, y muy especialmente a quienes me han dejado review, ya pasamos de 60 yupii.

**A layill, Rukia-cc y maribelteka por su constante apoyo. Dedicado especialmente a ustedes chicas**

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Capitulo XI**

**Beso de jubilo. Sonrisas verdaderas.**

Fue fácil para mí darme cuenta de que Sasuke aun luchaba con su hermano.

La verdad me alegraba enormemente no disponer de un reloj, ya que estaba segura de que enloquecería por su sonido, por saberme conciente del paso del tiempo.

Era frustrante, sentir como las oleadas de chakra iban y venían, signos de una batalla épica y no saber nada acerca de Sasuke, no intervenir en aquellos momentos se estaba convirtiendo en una orden de lo más complicada para cumplir. Era frustrante y angustioso, simplemente sentarse a esperar mientras sabia que él bien podría no salir vivo de aquella batalla. Con aquel pensamiento el dolor y la frustración de no poder intervenir me golpeaban con una fuerza inimaginable, la angustia oprimió mi pecho una vez más.

Y no tenía más opción que esperar.

Era doloroso, triste y frustrante y el sólo pensar en la posibilidad de que él moriría sólo lo hacia mas difícil, sólo pensar en no ver sus ojos negros o su rostro contorsionado en aquellas sonrisas torcidas que me regalaba era simplemente devastador y por mi bien trataba de pensar lo menos posible en aquella posibilidad ya que, estaba segura, comenzaría a desesperarme, sólo la idea bastaba para que perdiera la calma.

Las lagrimas corrían por mi rostro, mientas me encontraba sentada viendo tristemente el suelo y me repetía una y otra vez que no debía hacer nada en mi mente, mientras que mi corazón gritaba y lloraba porque lo ayudara, por aber de su bienestar, no paraba de repetirme sus palabras, aquellas que rezaban que no debimos intervenir bajo ninguna circunstancia, porque estaba segura que eso seria lo único que me retendría en ese lugar

Esperar...

Jamás había sido tan difícil.

Tan duro.

Estaba cansada, exhausta, pero no quería, es mas, no podía dormir sabiendo que él podría estar gravemente herido, no podía, simplemente no podía. La tensión se sentía en el ambiente casi palpable, mientras que mi ansiedad crecía por momentos, mire sin disimulo a mi alrededor y luego volvi a centrar mi vista en aquel punto imaginario de la pared, mientras que deseba que volviera pronto...

* * *

Le dirigí una mirada preocupada y él sólo paso de mí restándome importancia; desde hacia semanas, mas concretamente, desde que peleo y le gano a su hermano; Sasuke no era él mismo.

Después de que eliminara a Orochimaru y a Itachi, pensé que tal vez pudiese vivir mas tranquilo, incluso llegue a fantasear con la idea de que tal vez regresaría a Konoha, a su hogar; nuestro hogar. Donde todos de seguro nos recibirían con los brazos abiertos. Sin embargo, él era incluso mas distante y hosco que al principio y desde aquel día podía jurar que incluso se le veía triste, su mirada casi siempre se encontraba fija en el horizonte, en algún punto indeterminado y su semblante en aquellas ocasiones se mostraba sombrío y pensativo, de alguna manera verlo así me deprimía por lo que intentaba acercarme obteniendo como resultado respuestas vagas y frías, o simplemente nada de atención.

Me encontraba asando nuestra comida; unos peces que Suigetsu y yo habíamos pesado en un río cercano. Le ofrecí uno a Sasuke y él no se negó, comía tranquilamente mientras que yo mordisqueaba torpe y distraídamente el pescado.

Talle mis ojos con cansancio, no podía dormir desde hacia días.

Hacia un par de días que habíamos dejado de viajar, estábamos a las cercanías de un río y aunque para mí representara un hecho inquietante; bastante cerca de Konoha. En medio de una pequeña pradera rodeada de árboles frondosos y varias flores de matices blanquecinos, amarillentos y rosáceos que ornamentaban el lugar que se encontraba apenas a unos cinco kilómetros de Konoha, y pese a ser hermoso aquel lugar me inquietaba haciendo que un miedo irracional me orillara a no dormir durante las noches, a temor de encontrar a un shinobi de Konoha que me identificara y tratara con la idea errónea de "rescatarme".

Tal como había comprobado una vez mas aquella noche en la que después de varios intentos infructuosos por dormir había decidido por quedarme despierta. Utilizaba mis brazos como almohada mientras desviaba mi vista hacia el cielo, embelesándome un poco por el resplandor plateado de las estrellas que era opacado por la media luna que brillaba en medio del manto azul oscuro; En Konoha cuando no podía dormir solía subir al techo de la mansión y me quedaba alli horas, sólo observando las estrellas.

Sasuke tampoco dormía, y en esos momentos era que su rostro reflejaba algo de paz. Le sonreí, y él sólo se mostró bastante contrariado con mi gesto, aprecie un leve tono rojizo en sus mejillas, al tiempo que sentía el calor en mis propias mejillas, sacando valentía de algún lugar me anime a seguir viéndolo. No obstante, él ya había dejado de mirarme.

Aquella idea pasaba tentadoramente por mi mente, y me refería a la idea de marcharme a Konoha, donde estarían mis amigos, mi familia, Naruto..., pero por otro lado había una parte de mi mente que me instaba a quedarme, a quedarme a su lado, y por momentos, esta parecía ganar la batalla.

Me acomode mejor en el pasto, viendo fijamente aquellos ojos negro azabache, tan diferentes a los azules de Naruto, y mi mente se desvío a Konoha, a aquella aldea que me había visto crecer, a las muchas personas que ahí me esperaban y pensé en Kurenai, quien me había querido como una madre y entonces me encogí en el pasto, tomando algunas de sus briznas entre mis dedos y las arranque sintiendo tristeza y dolor al imaginar que de seguro mi sensei se encontraría destrozada por mis decisiones egoístas. Aquel tipo de pensamientos acababan con mi poca fortaleza emocional, siempre había sido tímida y débil y no podía evitar que algunas lágrimas traviesas escaparan de mis ojos. Extrañaba a Konoha.

Por eso evitaba tener que pensar en el tema a toda costa, porque la culpa siempre regresaba latente, estruendosa y devastadora.

Claro aquello era casi un imposible.

—Hinata. —Voltee por inercia viendo sus ojos negros penetrar mi cuerpo con facilidad, me encogí una vez mas y note una sonrisa burlona en sus labios, sentí mi corazón latir desenfrenadamente en mi pecho mientras que algunas lagrimas seguían deslizándose por mis mejillas, era extraño.

Contemple su rostro que se encontraba a unos escasos centímetros del mío ¿En qué momento se había movido?

Sentí su mano, calida, fuerte y acogedora acariciando mi mejilla y apartando las lagrimas gentilmente con uno de sus dedos, la tranquilidad y la calidez llenaron mi corazón. Sus ojos brillaban de una manera peculiar, parecían vivos y aquella desolación que siempre los invadía había cambiado, ya no eran aquellos ojos fríos y me miraba con lo que por un instante jure que era ternura...

—Sasuke. —Era la primera vez que pronunciaba su nombre en voz alta, sólo para él y con aquello mi corazón se acelero.

Las lagrimas deslizándose por mis mejillas. Era extraño sentirse de esa manera, dividida, como si mi mente y mi cuerpo se encontrasen en lugares diferentes, si tan sólo hubiera una forma de sentirme completa de poder ir a Konoha sin tener que traicionarlo y viceversa, pero ese era un sueño por demás utópico.

—¿Por qué lloras? —Volvió a acariciar mi mejilla suavemente con la yema de sus dedos. No conteste, no le mire y trate de aminorar las sensaciones que aquel simple roce de sus dedos me provocaba. —Hinata —Era difícil evitar verlo, era difícil evadir aquella mágica sensación que el sonido de mi nombre en sus labios me ocasionaba. Él me obligo a hacerlo, a mirarle fijamente. Era tonto, el motivo por el que lloraba era estupido, no quería preocuparlo, no quería que pensara que era infantil.— Dímelo —Exigió, sin ser brusco, aun con esa voz suave y tranquila, se acerco aun mas y mi corazón se aceleraba.

—No es nada —La voz me temblaba un poco pero como pude termine de secar mis ojos y compuse una sonrisa calida. Él no me creyó, lo note, pero no dijo nada. Sólo se acerco poco a poco, con su vista fija en mis labios.

Y entonces me beso, tan suave y tiernamente que me quede pasmada, dejándome llevar, acaricie su rostro, sintiendo como aquella sensaciones maravillosas, extrañas e incomodas me embargaban con mas fuerza, sólo con el roce de sus labios había causado que las mariposas revolotearan nerviosamente en mi estomago y que el fuego que no había sentido antes me quemara. Sentí como su lengua pasaba lentamente por mis dientes, como pidiendo permiso y causándome un placentero cosquilleo, abrí mi boca permitiendo que su lengua entrara y explorara, causándome sensaciones que en ningún momento si quiera hubiese soñado, mi corazón latía alocado en mi pecho, mientras que aquellas miles de descargas eléctricas recorrían mi cuerpo. Era extraño, era embriagador

Se separo de mí, causándome algo de desconsuelo.

Se quedo a mi lado toda la noche algo alejado, recostado en un árbol cercano, como si me vigilara. Nuestro silencio y el chisporroteo del fuego que Sasuke había encendido una horas antes con su katon era lo único que nos acompañaba, era una escena extraña, él se encontraba entado en pose india, mirándome de manera fija, casi sin parpadear, velando por mí, y causando que no pudiera pegar un ojo, yo observaba el fuego y como los matices anaranjados, amarillos y rojizos se entremezclaban en él, ignorándolo a propósito.

Era inexplicable, aun no podía entender aquello del todo, que llegara de la nada y me besara simplemente parecía mas un disparate salido de mi alocada imaginación que la realidad.

—Extrañas Konoha —Voltee por inercia y con tanta velocidad que me dolio el cuello. No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

No dije nada y supuse que él tomo aquello como un sí.

No sé muy bien a qué hora me quede dormida.

Desperté, viendo a mi alrededor con algo de premura, encontrándome sólo con los restos del campamento y la fogata, me pare de forma torpe, trastabillando un poco. Aunque no debería sorprenderme, a pesar de ser ninja la palabra torpe encajaba perfectamente en mis muchas cualidades absurdas.

Baje la mirada notando las jeringas llenas de aquel líquido amarillento. Ya no era capaz de hacerlo. Sólo tenia aquello para poder defenderme, pero la verdad ya no me sentía capaz de traicionar a Sasuke, no podía, simplemente no podía hacerlo.

Recordé el beso, las sensaciones que me provoco y me estremecí, mientras tocaba ligeramente mis labios con la yema de mis dedos y una electrizante sensación me recorría por entero.

Observe un poco mas allá y entonces note su silueta extremadamente cerca, había algo mal en él, su rostro estaba manchado de sangre, y lucia bastante ofuscado, la sangre se deslizaba por su rostro imparable, solté un pequeño gritito de terror mientras buscaba vendas y un pañuelo que me encargue de remojar en alcohol.

Me acerque corriendo, y él intento apartarme.

—¿Qué te paso? —Pregunte viendo como la sangre salía borbotones de la herida sin yo hacer nada, preocupada, intente zafarme de su agarre y lo logre, pose suavemente el pequeño pañuelo en su frente y escuche el silbido que soltó a cusa del ardor del alcohol.

—Nada, estoy bien —Me tomo de ambos brazos, alejándome

—Deja que te sane y te cure. —Insistí, casi gritándole.

Él accedió y una vez que lo cure no pude reprimir aquella curiosidad por más tiempo.

—¿Qué te paso? —Volví a preguntar esta vez mas tranquila y contemple como lo que creía que era un potente sonrojo se posaba en sus mejillas, desvío la mirada.

—Aseste el chidori contra un árbol y... se me clavo una astilla —Lo intente, lo juro, intente no reírme, en serio. Pero no pude evitarlo.

Me reí a carcajadas y el sonido de mi propia risa se me hizo extraño, él me había hecho reír como hacia tanto tiempo no hacia. Como hace tanto que necesitaba.

Él sonrío y luego se alejo fingiendo estar molesto.

—Hey, no te molestes sólo porque un objeto inanimado te pateo el trasero.

Seguí riendo a su costa mientras que él sonreía y negaba con la cabeza, sonreía de forma legitima, amable, como esas sonrisas que nunca había visto y siempre había querido ver...

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Cuidense.

¿Merece un review?

I

I

V


	12. Amor y Egoismo

Hola!, como estan?, les ruego el perdon, pero mis examenes me estan matando, lenta y tortuosamente. El liceo se esta volviendo una pesadilla, a veces me quedo depierta hasta tarde y cuando regreso lo que hago es dormir. En resumen no me deja nada de tiempo. A veces creo que es una confabulacion en mi contra.

De todos modos, pese al retraso nunca me olvidaria de este espacio, jamas.

Escribir es algo que me encanta y jamas, no importa si tengo una montaña de tarea esperandome, lo abandonaria.

Dedicado a Rukia-CC, layill y maribelteka por su constante e incondicional apoyo.

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus peronajes me pertenecen, eso quisiera.**

* * *

**Capitulo XII**

**Amor y Egoismo.**

_"Esa noche con tan solo una caricia, un muerto corazón se habría incendiado ¡Maldito corazón! ¿Por qué había decidido despertar justo ahora? Este corazón está llorando por ti, porque este corazón se ha enamorado por si solo" _

Me encontraba desconcertado. Después de derrotar a Itachi mi corazón seguía vacío, mi alma seguía siendo torturada y aquella sensación de tristeza y dolor no habían desaparecido, en cambio, habían aumentado y a estos se había sumado algo nuevo e inquietante; aquel cariño que comenzaba a sentir por esa niñata de ojos luna. Ella me había dedicado ternura, calidez y había revivido poco a poco un corazón que yo creía sepultado.

**_"Naruto"_**

Ese nombre, aquel que ella pronunciaba en sueños en ese tono de anhelo y parecido al sonido de un gemido hacia que me hirviera la sangre, sin saber muy bien el motivo.

Que extrañara Konoha era simplemente algo bizarro y que hacia que mi furia aumentara; ella no necesitaba Konoha, tenía todo lo que necesitaba a mi lado, lejos de su familia, aquella que la maltrataba y definitivamente lejos de ese dobe. Maldije un poco, sin poder tranquilizar aquellas ganas que tenia de buscar el dobe y golpearlo hasta saciar aquella ira.

¿Cómo era posible que ella lo quisiera a él?

¿Cómo era posible que una chica tierna y tímida amara a un dobe imbécil como él?

Odiaba admitirlo, pero estaba celoso.

Él tenia su cariño, su afecto, y yo tenia que conformarme con su lastima, con las migajas que caían para mí.

Incómodo y aun con esa ira latente, me acomode mas cerca de ella, arrodillándome cera de su rostro y con mi mano derecha muy cerca de su rostro, apenas nos separaban uno milímetros para poder tocar su piel suave y sedosa; milímetros que a mí me parecían semejantes a kilómetros. Mi corazón latió enloquecido; hipnotizado por sus labios, no podía parar de ver aquellos labios rojizos en conjunto con sus mejillas siempre sonrosadas y aquella piel casi tan blanca como la mía; mis labios quemaban, anhelando rozar los suyos y unirse en un tan ansiado beso mientras me acercaba lentamente, casi sin notarlo y nuestra respiraciones se mezclaban, convirtiéndose en una sola.

Sin embargo, el amargo recuerdo de su voz pronunciado el nombre de otro en sueños basto para refrenarme. Y por un momento agradecí aquello, ya que me había librado de tener que dar explicaciones mas tarde.

Aquello llego a calmarme un poco, pero no disminuía las ganas de golpear al dobe que aun en encontraban en mi interior.

Le contemple, ella dormía después de días de insomnio y su rostro demostraba tanta paz y era tan apacible que de cierta manera retorcida la envidiaba, envidiaba aquella tranquilidad, esa paz que emanaba y que envolvía todo a su alrededor y que yo deseaba tener.

Pero me molestaba que pasara malos ratos por la preocupación, que no durmiera noches enteras era ya de por sí, inaceptable.

Tonta, no tenia porque preocuparse, yo velaba todas las noches por la seguridad de ella y de todo el grupo, sólo dormía cuando ya había amanecido y dormía muy poco, ya que las pesadillas terminaban por despertarme tarde o temprano. Ella no tenía porque sufrir falta de sueño.

Yo estaba ahí.

—Sasuke. —Esta vez sentí mi corazón latir acelerado.

_¿Estaba soñando conmigo? _

Miles de ideas pasaron por mi mente y con cada una me sentía cada vez más hastiado y extrañamente complacido y feliz. Tenia que reaccionar, no podía estar allí, arrodillado, como estaba, viendo su rostro apacible mientras dormía; era un Uchiha y tenía que actuar como tal.

Sin embargo, ella... me descolocaba por completo y me reducía a simples impulsos, a acciones involuntarias que no podía controlar. Ella hacia que me olvidara de todo, de la frialdad, de mi orgullo y creo que lo hacia sin esfuerzo, sin percatarse, sin siquiera darse cuenta de que me estaba cambiando poco a poco.

Antes de que me percatara había amanecido y sus ojos luna se abrieron, la observe en silencio mientras se desperezaba y estiraba perezosamente tallando sus ojos con una mano.

—Hola, Sasuke-san

No respondí y me limite a marcharme al bosque para buscar alguna ramas viejas y alguna otra cosa para encender fuego y cocinar el desayuno, o tal vez el almuerzo, ya que de seguro Hinata y Suigesu buscarían algo de comida.

Karin se había ido asegurando que tenia asuntos importantes que atender, no me importaba, ella podía hacer lo que se le viniera en gana.

Suigetsu se había quedado, alegando motivos personales que para mí también eran un obstáculo porque había notado aquellas miradas lascivas que le dedicaba muy a menudo

¿Qué derecho tenia él de hacer algo semejante?

Aquello me molestaba y al parecer el lo había notado y se abstenido de hacerlo mas.

Nos habíamos quedado estancados, la verdad no sabia que hacer, mi hermano me había dicho que Madara seguía vivo optaba por no creerle, ya que se habría aparecido en algún momento, y adema aunque tuviese un cómplice mi hermano a bien habría podido matarlo como mato a mi familia.

La venganza me había dejado vacío y seco, sin ningún consuelo. Y los recuerdos golpeaban tremendamente como bofetadas directas a mi rostro, causando dolor.

Le observe desde lejos como siempre, ella se había vuelto una obsesión retorcida y extraña, me obligaba a contemplarla y a sentirme satisfecho con sus sonrisas, esas que se encontraban grabadas con fuego en mi corazón, a sentirme ofendido cundo Suigetsu la miraba de aquella forma, esa que por respeto y dolor yo me hallaba obligado a guardarme.

La noche llego tan rápido como un parpadeo, sin hablarnos, ella no quería hacerlo, y yo aunque tuviera la intención no sabia como hacerlo y eso me descolocaba, me sentía confundido y en cierta forma ansioso, torpe.

La contemple, ella lloraba suavemente, en silencio refugiándose en su bolsa de dormir abierta, creyendo que no me daba cuenta. Sollozaba con amargura, dolor y destazaba poco a poco mi corazón con su llanto, sumiéndolo en la angustia y la desesperación, ¿Qué podia hacer para alivianar su llanto, para consolarla, cuando era yo y no otro el motivo de su dolor? Cuando era yo quien por motivos egoístas la había separado de aquellos, de aquel a quien amaba y a quien pertenecía su corazón. Yo no era nadie para ella y saberme nadie basto para que me sintiera aun peor.

Y no, no podía dejarla ir. Era egoísta, lo sabia, era cruel y ruin tenerla a mi lado sufriendo y alejada de aquel a quien amaba de verdad sólo porque apreciaba su ternura, ese amor que demostraba en cada mirada, esa paciencia que dedicaba a cada cosa, todo en ella me fascinaba.

Quería estar allí para ella, aunque ella no lo quisiera.

Quería... quería ser yo y no Naruto quien ocupara su corazón. Yo y nadie más.

Iba a conquistarla.

Acaricie suavemente su piel, sintiendo las lagrimas deslizarse entre mis dedos, ella lucia tan frágil y pequeña y me complacía sentir que ella se encontraba a mi merced. No podía detener el impulso de acariciar su piel nívea de porcelana que quemaba bajo mi piel, causándome una sensación exquisita. Acaricie su cabello, sintiendo las finas hebras negruzcas entretejerse en mis dedos, quería ver su rostro completo, mi corazón se acelero latiendo enloquecidamente y sentí la felicidad cuando mi gesto fue aceptado con un gesto de sorpresa y vergüenza. Martilleando en mis oídos, la sangre corría como lava por mis venas despertando mis instintos mas bajos, le mire con ternura y dolor ese que se debía sus lagrimas, sin parar de acariciar con suavidad su rostro y complacerme con la hermosa vista de sus mejillas arreboladas y su aroma encantador de lavandas que se colaba por mis sentidos y me llevaba a los limites de la locura.

—Sasuke —Mi nombre en sus labios sonó como música y la ternura con que lo dijo quedo grabada con fuego en mi memoria.

—¿Por qué lloras? —Inquirí viéndola fijamente con la voz forzadamente dulce y suave.

—Nada —No quise creerle

Me acerque poco a poco, viendo fijamente sus labios, hipnotizado. Nuestros alientos se entremezclaban y la suave caricia de su respiración me causaba un ligero cosquilleo placentero. Cuando nos separaban escasos milímetros acorte esa distancia de golpe, fundiendo mis labios con los suyos y abrazándola con fiereza por la cintura, sin querer dejarla ir. La bese con dulzura, cariño y desesperación intentando demostrarle todo lo que me causaba, unos que creía había muerto esa noche de luna llena y cielo despejado en la que mi hermano me había arrebatado todo de la manos. El sabor de sus labios era dulce, cremoso, como el caramelo, pero sin ser empalagoso, como ella, y me producía sensaciones inexplicables y nuevas, sencillamente maravillosa.

Me deje llevar, cerrando mis ojos azabaches al igual que ella, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón en conjunto con el mío, latiendo en sincronía, al unísono, ella correspondía a mi beso con dulzura y ansias, con desesperación y pasión haciendo que me estremeciera ligeramente con su contacto.

Sin embargo el recuerdo de su voz pronunciando el nombre de Naruto, una y otra vez, me hizo separarme de ella, como si su tacto quemara y esto me molestaba, me hería en el orgullo.

Y le observe la noche entera, en silencio, mientras sentía mi corazón morir lentamente, cayendo a tierra una vez mas...

Me largue en cuanto me asegure que todos estaban despiertos, suficientemente alerta como para cuidarla. Había guardado mi ira y me había marchado a un claro desértico donde con el chidori ataque a un árbol, que fue seguido de muchos otros de sus hermanos que caían a tierra y hacían a la tierra estremecerse. Y cuando forme un chidori demasiado grande...

¿Por qué de ella?

¿Por qué me había enamorado de ella?

No, sabia que no era su culpa, era mía.

Mía por haberme enamorado de ella

Mía por haberla traído hasta aquí.

Y la culpa era mía por una infinidad de motivos que servían de cizaña y que calaban profundo en mi corazón.

Quería que ella fuese mía, y me reprendía por lo egoísta de mi acción, porque por primera vez en muchos años me preocupaba por alguien que no fuera yo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me importaba el dolor ajeno y eso me descolocaba.

Una astilla se clavo en mi frente y la sangre se deslizo por mi rostro. Molesto y abochornado me dirigí de regreso al campamento donde comprobé que sólo ella me esperaba, pacientemente sentada en una roca lisa y baja que se confundía entre el césped esmeralda y note su rostro teñirse de alarma para después correr hacia mí, quise impedir por un tiempo que me curara y luego al oír la preocupación en su voz al preguntarme que me había pasado.

Y con todo el bochorno posible le conteste y escuche su risas, cantarinas, llenas de vida y gozo y fue en ese momento que me decidí, ella seria mía, no importaba que fuese egoísta, yo hallaría la manera de hacerla feliz como todo Uchiha y de borrar al dobe de manera permanente de su corazón.

Sonreí al tener aquel pensamiento...

.

.

Poco a poco nos alejábamos del lugar donde habíamos permanecido.

El paisaje cambiaba, volviéndose un bosque cada vez más frondoso y tétrico, nos acercábamos a Konoha, y eso me tenía turbada.

El sol apenas lograba superar las ramas provistas de verdosas hojas convirtiéndose de un matiz claro y a veces, pasábamos horas del recorrido en completa oscuridad con las ramas de los árboles obstruyendo nuestro camino. Muchas veces teníamos que caminar sobre pantanos llenos de fango y animales feroces que no se tentarían a la misericordia si llegábamos a caernos al agua o simplemente nos perdíamos. El silencio era roto por los sonidos de estos animales y por nuestro paso débil que se confundía entre aquellos ruidos inquietantes. El aullido de un lobo solitario en la lejanía fue un susurro lastimero en el ambiente, tétrico, y aterrador, una suerte de aviso del cruento destino que nos esperaba en ese bosque.

Sasuke viajaba al lado mío, sosteniéndome de la mano mientras caminábamos, él se encargaba de apartar la ramas bajas de los árboles con suavidad del camino cuidando que yo no me golpeara al pasar.

Era halagador y muy confuso, el me miraba y me trataba de una manera tan diferente, tan encantadora, como estaba segura de Naruto jamás me trataría o siquiera me miraría. Era tan distinto al Sasuke al que estaba acostumbrada.

Me perdí en su mirada negra y enigmática, últimamente era tan diferente. Antes sus ojos eran vacíos y tristes, y en ese preciso instante sus ojos resultaban alegres y vivos, casi iluminados como los de un niño, como nunca antes los había visto.

¿Por su mirada se había vuelto alegre?

¿Qué había cambiado?

Después de aquel beso, él había cambiado, se mostraba mas cercano y atento y me dejaba perpleja y moleta hasta cierto punto, porque una parte de mí ansiaba una explicación, pero no se sentía con valor como para exigirla.

Intentaba concentrarme en el camino, sin lograrlo, él me miraba ocasionalmente, con una pequeña sonrisita burlona que me sentía tentada a contemplar, y lo haría, de no ser porque estaba segura de que me caería al agua. Otra vez.

A veces era tan torpe que me sorprendía a mí misma.

Aunque...

Dudaba seriamente de poder concentrarme si él me miraba. Tenia la ropa empapada, me había caído, unas dos veces antes por regresarle la mirada, sí Sasuke se había divertido bastante. Podía adivinarlo en su mirada juguetona y por la diversión de su mirada.

Y era molesto.

Muy molesto.

A veces simplemente deseaba lanzarme y borrarle esa sonrisita arrogante, y lo haría, de no ser porque él me esquivaría y yo terminaría dando de lleno con el agua... otra vez. Estúpidas habilidades Ninja. Estúpida mi torpeza.

La presión de su mano aumento suavemente hasta convertirse en un fuerte apretón, no me dañaba, era confortable, calido, acogedor. Seguía mirándome fijamente con aquel brillo indescifrable en sus ojos negros, no le prestaba atención alguna al camino y aun así podía caminar tranquilamente a través de él, y dicho sea de paso, guiarme. De alguna forma lo envidiaba, tan tranquilo, tan hábil. Yo simplemente debía verme muy torpe a su lado y eso me entristecía.

Observe mas abajo, encontrándome con aquella flor guardada en mi vieja y casi desecha chaqueta. No podía deshacerme de mi chaqueta, le tenía demasiado aprecio.

Era una camelia —mi flor favorita— muy hermosa que había encontrado en mi saco de dormir al despertar esa mañana. Era un detalle muy lindo. Tal vez había sido Suigetsu, recordaba vagamente haberle comentado que aquella flor era mi favorita. Tendría que agradecerle mas tarde.

Sonreí...

Sasuke por algún extraño motivo también lo hizo...

Y yo me quede prendada de su sonrisa, pensando que era extraño pero que aquello definitivamente me gustaba...

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, y que yo haya dado a entender lo que quise con este capitulo.

Cuidense.

¿Merece un review?

I

I

V


	13. El regreso a Konoha

Hola! como estan? espero que muy bien y que las festividades las hayan pasado excelente. Aqui esta la actualizacion de mi fic, espero que lo disfruten y que disculpen el OoC, si lo encuentran.

Espero que les guste y agradezco a todos los que han tomado un poco de su tiempo para leer esta historia, a los que comentan, a los que me ponen en favoritos y a los que me ponen en alerta, realmente me siento halaga por ello y me hacen sentir feliz, gracias.

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Capitulo XIII**

**Desconcierto. El regreso a Konoha**

Era casi extraño y aterrador ver la ciudad de Konoha tan cerca de mí y a la vez, se me antojo lejana; de alguna manera había esperado no volver a ver mi ciudad natal mientras tuviera lugar mi odisea y encontrarme allí resultaba desconcertante y de alguna manera también placentero. Era una noche fría y tranquila; habíamos parado en un pequeño claro del inmenso bosque, el viento frio golpeaba nuestros cuerpos y el silencio era apenas interrumpido por el ruido de nuestras respiraciones y del río que se hallaba apenas a unos metros. Sasuke se hallaba sentado en posición india y los brazos cruzados a unos metros detrás mí, sobre la fría hierba verdosa y húmeda y ambos nos encontrábamos absortos en la contemplación de la aldea que, pese a la distancia y la altura de aquella especie de montaña, era perfectamente distinguible. Una extraña expresión invadía sus ojos, tal vez era nostalgia, aunque, no sabría explicarlo. Suigetsu se estiraba perezosamente sobre una roca un poco más atrás, tomando de su fiel e inseparable botellón de agua, y Karin que había vuelto después de ausentarse miraba impacientemente en otra dirección, lanzando un sinfín de reclamos al aire de manera incansable mientras Suigetsu se mofaba entre trago y trago de agua.

La ciudad se veía como siempre, luminosa y llena de vida, sus habitantes se hallaban tranquilos, dormidos seguramente, y ver a mi aldea de nuevo me dio cierta sensación de calidez. Mi hogar y mi amigos, a bien podía imaginarlos recorrer a grandes zancadas por la calles e Konoha armando alboroto a cada hora y ganándose lo líos que tan bien recordaba y que hacían que esbozara una sonrisa. Mi amada Konoha, mi ciudad natal, simplemente parecía hermosa, con las luces artificiales amarillas y el olor del bosque, que se combinaba con las fragancias que provenían de la ciudad. En aquel instante mientras observaba aquello mis temores parecieron esfumarse.

Sasuke respiraba tranquilamente detrás mío, supe que él también se encontraba emocionado de cierta manera, aunque no lo demostrara o quisiera hacerlo, por algún motivo aquella emoción se filtraba por entre las grietas de su defensa y lograba salir a la luz.

Juugo se hallaba tranquilo, rodeado de la naturaleza, lejano de Karin y Suigetsu los cuales se había enfrascado en una pelea, vaya a saber Dios por cuál motivo, la verdad, escucharlos peleando otra vez como de antaño me alegro un poco.

Sin embargo, y pese a la paz que se respiraba en el ambiente, aquello no impidió que mi antiguos temores volvieran y se apoderara de mí el deseo ferviente de salir corriendo bajo la premisa de que los ANBU podrían encontrarnos pronto, y sólo ver ese escenario en mi mente me dejo congelada. La verdad, no entendía porque Sasuke había decidido volver después de tanto tiempo, y la idea de que él deseara en verdad acabar con la aldea hizo que un escalofrió recorriera mi espina y algo en mí se removió negando efusivamente y dejándome angustiada con la posibilidad, la cual no quise seguir contemplando. Sólo le mire, encontrándome con aquellos ojos negros fijos en algún punto específico de la ciudad, su boca se encontraba entreabierta, como si dudara de decir algo o no, y su cabello se mecía de manera rebelde, como casi siempre, al compás del viento fresco que azotaba el lugar cada poco tiempo. Las posibilidades se barajeaban en mi cabeza, una tras otra con desesperación. Hasta que finalmente, una aterradora apareció sin aviso ni protesta en mi mente, dejándome petrificada.

¿Si él llegara a atacar Konoha yo sería capaz de detenerlo?

¿De ponerme en su contra?

¿Era siquiera capaz de enfrentarlo?

¿De... matarlo, para salvar mi hogar, mi aldea y a mis amigos si aquel llegara a ser el caso?

La sola idea me aterraba y con un estremecimiento me decidí a pensar en otra cosa.

El cielo teñido de un azul intenso y profundo era hermoso, las estrellas titilaban siendo opacadas en su totalidad por la luna creciente, que emitía una luz platinada, que era suficiente para poder ver claramente y casi sin esfuerzo. El claro donde nos encontrábamos se hallaba rodeado de inmensos árboles y el césped cubría en lugar en su totalidad, siendo poblado por todo tipo de flores silvestres; cuyos matices que variaban desde el amarillo y el blanco hasta el rojo, el morado y el rosado llenaban de vida el lugar. El sonido de los animales que allí vivían inundo el lugar de a poco; pude distinguir el pulular de un búho y el suave sonido de un ratón, algunos grillos cantaban, alguna que otra luciérnaga pasaba por nuestro lado, emitiendo una débil luz amarillenta. Voltee, sintiéndome observada y encontré a Sasuke que me miraba fijamente con una expresión que no supe descifrar en su rostro, una suave sonrisa se coló por sus labios y aquella noche su expresión era tranquila, rayando en la despreocupación.

—Hinata. —El susurro escapo de sus labios, asemejándose a una melodía y logro que mi corazón se acelerara. Él me miro de arriba a abajo y se acercó lentamente, nuetras mano casi se rozaban y juraba que por la posición de sus brazos estaba a punto de abrazarme. — ¿Quieres regresar?

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Qué si quieres regresar a Konoha?

La pregunta me dejo confundida, no tenia repuestas a eso, es mas, que él me lo preguntara de esa manera, mirandome de aquella manera tan intensa planto serias dudas en mi interior.

¿Él quería regresar a Konoha, o simplemente planeaba dejarme allí?

¿Por qué me preguntaba aquello?

Es más..., ¿A qué venia semejante pregunta?

Regrese la vista a mi amada ciudad, tan cercana y lejana a la vez, casi podía sentir la cálida brisa acariciando mi ser, sentir las brizna del pasto entre mis dedos y el tacto de la madera fría de mi hogar mientras caminaba descalza, el sonido de las aves que vivían cerca de la casona, oír los sonidos que emitía la ciudad, los matices dorados, anaranjados y violáceos que cubrían el cielo del atardecer y que me traían tantos recuerdos agradables. Incluso..., hasta podía jurar escuchar las voces de mis amigos, lejanas, casi como un eco indefinido pero sencillamente eran inolvidables. Hanabi, podía oírla jugando, entrenando y hasta sentir el cálido tacto de la hebras de su cabello castaño, yo solía ayudarla a peinarse, tal como solía hacerlo Oka-saan conmigo y recordar aquello me lleno de calidez. Hasta me pareció escuchar la fría voz de mi padre resonando en algún rincón de mi mente.

Todo aquello me golpeo con fuerza, sumado a cientos de recuerdos mas, en los que se confundieron unos ojos azul zafiro y un cabello rubio desordenadoY me di cuenta de lo mucho que en realidad extrañaba Konoha, que la extrañaba mucho más de lo que yo misma me encontraba dispuesta a admitir, y que lo había intentado ignorar todo ese tiempo, recordándolo solamente cuando los arrebatos de culpa y nostalgia ganaban a mi conciencia. Y con lágrimas en los ojos, me di cuenta de que realmente deseaba regresar, pero que temía también con ello perder todo aquello que había conseguido en aquellos poco meses. Sabía que si regresaba, tal vez Sasuke no lo haría conmigo, y me di cuenta, cuando comenzó a costarme respirar, que si respondía sí a aquella pregunta entonces tal vez nunca más volvería a ver a Sasuke, o al resto del grupo Hebi*.

Y si respondía que no, entonces tal vez jamás podría volver a Konoha.

Y otra vez aquella sensación de sentirme dividida entre aquello que más amaba volvió a asaltarme, con más fuerza e ímpetu y aunque sonara egoísta desee por un instante que aquella cuestiones desparecieran, que existiera algún modo de que Sasuke se quedara a mi lado sin yo tener con ello que olvidar a mi amada ciudad. Era tremendamente egoísta desear aquello como lo deseaba.

En aquel punto ya me encontraba llorando, sin importarme si Sasuke me miraba o no, o si lo otros lo hacían. Sasuke no dijo nada, ni hizo el intento de consolarme en lo más mínimo sin embargo, las palabras que susurro hicieron que mi llanto cesara...

—Pienso regresar a Konoha al amanecer.

— ¿Vas a atacarla? —La voz me salió temblorosa, afectada por mi llanto. Él me escudriño con la mirada un par de segundos antes de sonreír con sorna como usualmente hacía.

—No.

Aquello propago una oleada de alivio por mi ser y me dejo tan feliz que tuve deseos de saltar. Eso significaba que él realmente deseaba volver, que no tendría que despedirme de Konoha ni de él.

.

.

El alba toco mi rostro y lance una suave queja al aire, mientras me estiraba y desperezaba. Sasuke se encontraba a unos metros de mí, con expresión apacible me tendió la mano caballerosamente, yo la acepte y me incorpore. Empezamos a caminar lentamente, el grupo entero se encontraba en un estado de somnolencia y sólo cuando dejamos atrás a Suigetsu y a Karin para que estos se fueran por su lado fue que entendí que ellos no nos acompañarían a Konoha y eso por alguna extraña razón, dolió.

Juugo nos siguió y Sasuke me explico en ese momento que aquella era una separación temporal, ya que Suigetsu aun ansiaba conseguir las espadas de los otros seis guerreros y Karin a regañadientes y con mala cara había aceptado ayudarlo.

Él caminaba distante, y ver el estampado del símbolo Uchiha en su camisa me recordó a aquellas ocasiones en que en la academia estando detrás de él a veces le miraba con detenimiento. Aun siendo un niño, él siempre había emanado aquella aura de soledad, que era empañada por la frialdad con que solía alejar a los que se preocupaban por él.

La aldea se mostraba frente a nosotros con esplendor, siendo tocada por lo rayos dorados del sol, la fresca brisa hizo que las hojas de algunos árboles se arremolinaran alrededor de nuestros cuerpos. Cerré los ojos mientras intentaba atraer hacia mí toda la esencia de mi amada aldea y la fragancia del bosque que tan bien conocía me llenara por completo.

Me sentí tan bien.

Tan feliz.

Toda mi nostalgia y mi dolor desaparecieron como por arte de magia y aquella felicidad por volver a Konoha me dejo un sabor delicioso, revoloteando dulcemente en mis venas y dejándome en un estado de sopor que resultaba realmente satisfactorio, sonreí. Aquella era una burbuja de felicidad casi inquebrantable, en aquel momento poco me importaban los ANBU, o si existía alguna otra amenaza que pudiera atacarnos. Tuve ganas de tirarme en el pasto, oler el aroma de la flores que bordeaban el bosque y lo llenaban de aquel aroma tan característico que yo siempre recordaría, tenía ganas de cantar, gritar, bailar y de correr como posesa hasta alcanzar la ciudad y liberarme de aquel karma que sin querer había cargado por tanto tiempo. Deshacerme de aquella nostalgia, culpa y aquel sentimiento de traición que me invadía cada vez que la imagen de Konoha conseguía colarse por entre las rendijas de su custodiada prisión en mi mente y lograba atormentarme, mediante mis recuerdos invaluables. Casi era irreal ver la aldea tan cercana palpable después de tanto tiempo. Parecía un oasis en medio de un inmensurable y eterno desierto de arena dorada y calor sofocante.

Parecía que con tan solo estirar mi mano podría alcanzarla.

Los ANBU aparecieron pronto, aunque lo había esperado y lo había imaginado infinidad de veces, verlos allí con sus uniformes y sus máscaras blancas de porcelana me inspiro mucho más respeto y temor del que yo hubiese deseado. Con un estremecimiento espere el siguiente movimiento con el corazón latiendo de manera acelerada contra mis costillas y el sudor resbalando por mi rostro, mientras el miedo atenazaba poco a poco mi cuerpo y lo hacía presa de la adrenalina que corría por sus venas, la tensión al menos para mí era casi insoportable y casi pude escuchar el grito de culpable que tanto me esperaba.

Sasuke extendió ambos brazos al frente, señal de rendición y yo no espere un sólo segundo ante de imitarlo con el corazón en un puño. Juugo con reticencia e inseguridad alterno la vista en nuestros rostros antes de hacer lo mismo. Realmente esperaba que los ANBU no tomaran aquello como una amenaza y se decidieran a atacarnos, ya que no sabía si sería capaz de sostener una lucha contra los que aun consideraba como mis camaradas.

—Venimos a entregarnos. —El susurro de su voz, pese a ser casi inaudible sonó como el decreto solemne de un rey que habla a su pueblo, definitivamente nada más alejado de alguien que se entrega a una aldea esperando ser al menos recibido y bajo condiciones precarias, rezando bajo la premisa de que no nos encarcelaran.

Los ANBU alternaron miradas antes de tomar nuestras muñecas y colocarnos esposas, también en los tobillos. Un aparato extraño bloqueaba nuestros conductos de chakra y pese a la sensación desagradable que este me causaba preferí no emitir ninguna queja. Nos colocaron también extrañas mascaras que dificultaban respirar y nos condujeron bruscamente a través de Konoha.

Los murmullos no cesaban mientras caminábamos de manera incomoda siendo escoltados por los ANBU y ciertamente fue doloroso pensar en el desprecio y odio que destilaban sus voces. El camino a la torre de la Hokague que recordaba era corto, casi fugaz y efímero y sin embargo en aquellos momentos mientras era perseguida por aquella oleada de ira y desprecio que destilaban los aldeanos, el recorrido se me antojo a eternidad y el sabor de esta era tremendamente amargo. La sensación de querer esconderme en un hoyo profundo no se hizo esperar, deseaba dejar de escuchar aquellos ecos lejanos, y sentir aquellas miradas cargadas de odio. Al llegar a la torre, la Hokague nos miraba con frialdad y nos analizaba de hito en hito, y por un instante la idea de arrodillarme para pedir perdón no pareció tan descabellada. Sasuke a diferencia de mí, se hallaba tranquilo y relajado.

—Vaya, vaya ¿Y a qué debo el honor de tu presencia, Uchiha? —Pregunto y Sasuke torció el gesto, de mala gana.

—Quiero regresar —Susurro.

—Oh, ¡¿Cómo pretendes que yo te crea, como sé yo que esto no es una trampa? —El puño de la Hokague estallo contra la mesa, que se hizo añicos, su semblante era furibundo.

—Tendrá que bastarle mi palabra. —Dijo en un tono entre altanero y tranquilo

Las palabras de la Hokague, que aún nos observaba con recelo, resonaban en mi mente calando en lo más profundo de mi ser. Aquellas palabras habían dolido demasiado.

—¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo, decidiste regresar? —La pregunta fue clara y concisa, asemejándose en demasía a una orden.

Y esa era la pregunta del millón. Aquella cuestión floto en el aire unos segundos, Tsunade había lanzado aquella flecha punzante sin remordimientos y sin temor a las respuestas desagradables que a bien Sasuke podría brindarle, algo que yo antes no me había atrevido a hacer, pese a que también me lo cuestionaba. Sasuke entreabrió sus labios rosados en gesto dubitativo antes de que la puerta se abriera de par en par y el cabello rubio alborotado fuese visible...

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.

Cuidense.

¿Merece un review?

I

I

V


	14. Motivos, el regalo

Hola! como estan espero que bien, jeje aqui traigo el capitulo de esta nueva historia, espero no caer en un OoC demasiado grande pero comprendanme, en esta historia Sasuke esta enamorado y por tanto sus acciones para con Hinata son diferentes a lo que normalmente representarian. Espero que este capitulo les guste tanto como a mí me gusto particularmente escribirlo, en especial por la oportunidad que me planteo de desenvolver de manera mas profunda los sentimientos de Sasuke respecto a su vieja aldea, sin la manipulacion hecha por Madara.

En fin.

Su amor por Hinata, sus celos, su convivencia mas profunda, los detalles del beso, una amistad, y muchas otras cosas. Todo se desarrollara de mejor manera a partir de este momento, cuando se reintegren en Konoha. Esta historia queda para rato, eh contemplado la posibilidad de que tenga unos veinte capitulos o tal vez mas, dependiendo como se de el caso.

Les ruego me perdonen por la tardanza, eh estado muy ocupada con el liceo ultimadamente lo cual me deja poco tiempo para escribir. Les ruego me disculpen.

Mis agradecimientos especiales a Layill y Rukia-CC por su constante apoyo.

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

* * *

**Capitulo XIV**

**Motivos, el regalo. Recibimientos e inquietantes peticiones**

Mientras observaba Konoha un extraño sentimiento me invadió, la nostalgia, aquella que me había empeñado por difuminar de mi mente mientras entrenaba para derrotar a Itachi. Aquella sensación de vacío que me había perseguido desde que asesine a mi hermano se había mitigado un poco, tan sólo un poco, al observar el dulce paisaje de la ciudad desde aquella montaña cubierta de un bosque esmeralda.

Allí estaban aquellos lazos que había decidido romper por mi venganza, por seguir un camino cubierto de odio, en aquel momento estaba dispuesto a matar a Itachi costase lo que costase, no me importaba sacrificarme. No importaba entregar mi cuerpo a esa maldita serpiente con tal de conseguir del poder que necesitaba, el odio que necesitaba. Mientras en mi mente los recuerdos seguían frescos, los gritos desgarradores y crueles resonaban escalofriantes; su gélida mirada mientras asesinaba uno a uno los miembros de mi familia seguía clavada en mi memoria, grabada con el fuego del resentimiento. Cada fría estocada de la katana y el salpicar de la sangre que teñía todo de un repugnante color carmesí pasaban por mi mente fugaces, efímeros, pero no menos dolorosos. Recordaba aquel sentimiento de impotencia y frustración mientras observaba los cuerpos de mi familia caer al suelo, inertes, sin vida, sentir como la ira crecía en mi pecho, alimentando mi odio, mientras las lagrimas fluían prístinas por mi rostro. Y todo se volvió insoportable mientras contemplaba aquellas siniestras imágenes, rogaba que parara, que aquel fuese un sueño, un tipo sádico de entrenamiento, todo menos la realidad.

Todo mi amor y admiración por mi hermano se transformaron en odio y resentimiento. Quería que Itachi sintiera en carne propia todo, que pagara.

Y en aquel instante mientras observaba Konoha esos recuerdos se me antojaban aun mas amargos que de antaño. El dolor seguía latente, haber matado a mi hermano no me había dejado ningún alivio. En cambio, había dejado en mi interior un gran vació y una tristeza inmensurables de las que apenas encontraba consuelo, de nada había servido el vengarme puesto que eso no había saciado mi ira, ni mi dolor y no me había entregado satisfacción alguna, era extraño, pero había resultado tal y como había predicho Kakashi poco antes de que me marchara. Y sumado a ello me sentía como un tonto mientras contemplaba la imagen de la ciudad y recordaba los lazos que abandone allí. Naruto, Sakura, y mi sensei, ellos habían insistido de una manera fastidiosa hasta que en el final los considere como una única atadura con esa aldea, como mi único vinculo y decidí romperlo para marcharme. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, y es que mi orgullo me lo impedía, los extrañaba tan sólo un poco.

Observe a Hinata, como ella observaba con emoción contenida la ciudad. Sus ojos perlados brillaban intensamente y sus labios rosados, carnosos y tentadores se hallaban entreabiertos tal vez conteniendo una exclamación que rogaba por salir de sus labios. Su cabello negro se mecía suavemente con el compás del viento mientras me acercaba y aspiraba la dulce fragancia que emanaba y que me daba tanta paz que parecía casi irreal. Podía sentir las briznas de pasto verde y vivaz deshacerse entre mis dedos mientas me contenía para no estrecharla entre mis brazos y sentir su cuerpo cerca del mio; posiblemente terminaría por asustarla y no era lo que quería. Alli estaba, cerca, respirando su calidez reconfortante y pacifica sin el valor de siquiera hablarle por temor a quebrar aquel momento, conteniendo mis impulsos de abrazarla y demostrarle lo que con tanto dolor acallaba en mi garganta. Tan cerca, a apenas unos centímetros pero a la vez tan lejana en sentimientos, tan lejana de imaginarse la intensidad de mis sentimientos; tan lejana de mí.

Ella cambio su vista al cielo de repente, fijándola en las estrellas, había notado que le gustaba hacer eso, que mas que un capricho era un pasatiempo que verdaderamente disfrutaba.

Ella era otra razón por la cual volvía, en si me parecía egoísta mantenerla a mi lado en una vida insegura e incierta mientras sufría. Y mientras contemplaba su belleza realzándose como un delicado brillo en aquella pradera cubierta por arboles y rodeada por el silbido del chocar del viento contra las ramas de los arboles y el murmullo del río un poco mas allá, aquella decisión me pareció acertada. Ella se veía feliz y eso era lo que importaba, por ella sufriría el rechazo de la aldea y de mis amigos, quería regalarle aquel acto noble de mi corazón, aquel simple acto de devoción. Ese era mi regalo para ella. Mi mayor y mas fuerte razón para volver era esa.

Quería tenerla a mi lado, que ella correspondiera mis gestos, mis caricias, que ella sintiera por mí aquel mismo cariño que traspasaba barreras que yo mismo había impuesto, no quería forzar su noble corazón, ni quería mantenerla a mi lado a costa de un sufrimiento que sabia que no cesaría hasta que regresara a su hogar, al hogar que yo le había arrebatado cruelmente. Quería enamorarla y estrecharla entre mis brazos cada noche para que al despertar pudiera ver su rostro, tocado con ligereza por los rayos del sol, quería llenar con las risas de nuestros hijos mi gran casona y verlos jugar en el gran patio cubierto de césped. Quería que ella y sólo ella conociera mi cariño y afecto, pasar todos los días con ella, sin tener que sentir el doloroso fuego de los celos ardiendo en mi interior otra vez. Ella seria mía, no sólo su cuerpo, sino también su alma, su corazón y tal vez, mucho mas que eso.

Ella había suscitado un cambio sin quererlo, sin proponerlo, sin siquiera darse cuenta ella habia sanado un poco el dolor tremendo que se habia alzado como un velo siniestro y oscuro sobre mi alma. Me había hecho sonreir con siceridad, me había enamorado con su ternura, me había cautivado con su fragilidad y preocupación, encontrarla a ella había sido un giro afortunado en mi muy desafortunado destino. Ella era una suerte de ángel que había caído en frente de mí por equivocación, mi segunda oportunidad para amar y hacer las cosas bien, para tener algo para proteger. Ella era eso, esperanza, cariño y haría lo que fuera para enamorarla, aun a costa de mi orgullo, haría lo que fuera para borrar el nombre de mi rival en el amor de su mente, quería ser el único que ocupara tan especial lugar en su delicado corazón. Quería ser lo que en aquellos momentos era Naruto.

Sonreí con vergüenza. Mi orgullo había sido cruelmente atropellado por aquellos pensamientos cursis. Hice una mueca, mientras la observaba otra vez y me decía que era a ella y a ninguna otra mujer que pensaría y dedicaría tales palabras de dulzura. Bah, tal vez era un cursi empedernido y ella lo único que había hecho era sacarlo a flote, como todo lo demás. No lo sabía.

Ella me hacia eso, cambiarme y despertar cosas de mí mismo que incluso yo desconocía.

Hinata Uchiha.

No sonaba para nada mal, incluso me agradaba.

—Hinata —Pronuncie su nombre de manera suave, en un susurro que se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche — ¿Quieres regresar? —Le pregunte aunque la respuesta parecía obvia por la ilusión que se había posado con gentileza en su mirada ante la vista de la ciudad sumida para aquellos momentos en el sopor del sueño.

— ¿Eh? —Ella pareció desubicada por mi pregunta y note la silenciosa petición por una repetición.

— ¿Que si quieres regresar a Konoha? —Le repetí con suavidad entendiendo el cumulo de dudas que se formaba en su mente para aquel momento.

Su semblante se transformo a uno de confusión y desee saber que tanto pensaba, qué era lo que le preocupaba, qué preguntas se formulaban en su mente. Desee saber eso y mucho mas cuando su semblante se torno a uno ensombrecido, casi me arrepentí de haber pronunciado aquella pregunta mientras su mirada perla se fijaba de nuevo en la ciudad apenas iluminada por algunas luces amarillentas. Su mirada expresaba anhelo, cariño, nostalgia y pude notar un atisbo de preocupación brillando en conjunto con aquellas emociones en sus ojos; ella era tan transparente, tan pura y limpia que con tan sólo mirar sus cristalinos ojos podía averiguar sus sentimientos, como estos brillaban intensamente con cada emoción y sin esfuerzo. Adoraba sus ojos, penetrantes, profundos, hermosos eran los adjetivos perfectos para describirlos. Ella era como un libro abierto que o me sentía afortunado de poder leer con tanta facilidad como lo hacia, ella comenzó a llorar ligera y silenciosamente y sus lagrimas atravesaron mi corazón como dagas ardientes que causaban un dolor increíble.

Ella volteo a verme un instante y note su semblante repentinamente turbado, lleno de tristeza o dolor. Y no lo comprendí, pensé que tal vez mis conclusiones habían sido apresuradas, y entonces lo entendí tan repentinamente que resulto devastador de una manera extraña y compuse una mueca de frustración; tal vez ella pensaba que quería destruir la aldea y el pensamiento la perturbaba. Tal vez desconfiaba de mí y aunque no lo entendía quise remediarlo y borrar aquella opresión que se instalado en mi pecho ante la idea de su desconfianza. Era tonto, yo no le había dado razones para confiar en mí, y le había dado todas para no hacerlo.

—Pienso regresar a Konoha al amanecer. —Susurre y le vi abrir los ojos intentando asimilar lo que habia dicho.

— ¿Vas a atacarla? —Me cuestiono con temor, viéndome con fijeza.

—No.

Ella pareció aliviada por mi respuesta.

Sin embargo, el motivo de su pregunta me dejo intranquilo.

¿Ella me creía capaz?

Que ella me viera de esa manera dolió demasiado, mucho mas que cualquier herida física que me hubieran infligido antes. Podía entender sus dudas y eso era lo que me dolía mas, que ella me viera de aquella manera llena de desconfianza, y no encontrar un motivo para reclamarle; después de todo, le había dado todos los motivos para desconfiar de mí y pocos para no hacerlo, era un milagro que me tratara como lo hacia.

El pensamiento aunque pesimista, me pareció acertado. Dolorosamente acertado.

Me daría la tarea de hacer que aquella errada opinión de su parte cambiara. Para ella seria diferente, para ella yo seria lo que hiciera falta, lo que ella necesitara o quisiera y esperaba con ello poder aliviar el dolor que me provocaba el que no me correspondiera, que aquel sentimiento fuera unilateral estaba comenzando a destrozarme por dentro.

Solté una sonrisa irónica que le paso desapercibida.

Tal vez merecía aquel sufrimiento después de todo lo que hice durante aquellos tres años que permanecí con Orochimaru, las barbaridades que cometí sin sentir piedad o remordimiento alguno ante el derrame de sangre que mis manos provocaban. Mis manos estaban sucias, cubiertas de la sangre de muchos inocentes que a veces incluso disfrute darles muerte.

Siendo así, ¿Realmente ella me querría a su lado... ?

Si ella supiera todo aquello que hice antes de conocerla ¿Me querría como amigo, siquiera?

¿Se me acercaría acaso?

O me temería...

.

.

Ella lanzo un quejido al aire mientras se desperezaba, al igual que el resto del equipo. Habíamos decidido quedarnos en aquella misma pradera o claro en que habíamos parado la noche anterior, le tendí una mano caballerosamente a Hinata para ayudarla a incorporarse y note la mirada de celos que Karin le dirigió con fiereza. Casi me moleste por ello. Casi. De no haber tenido el suave contacto de su mano en una de las mías; desee prolongar aquel contacto mas de lo necesario, mas que aquellos efímeros segundos que se me ofrecian con gentileza en aquella oportunidad. Quise mucho más que eso, mucho mas que aquel efímero e inocente contacto que hacia que mi piel se sintiera como si estuviera en llamas.

Note que se sintió dolida cuando Suigetsu y Karin abandonaron el grupo antes de ingresar a Konoha y forzadamente tuve que explicarle que aquello era temporal.

Las horas siguientes fue tranquila mientras yo los guiaba por el corto trecho que restaba para llegar finalmente a Konoha. Juugo sostenía unos cuantos pájaros en su cabeza y hombros y Hinata me regalaba de vez en cuando una dulce mirada antes de seguir mirando el paisaje con fascinación y anhelo. Ella parecía tan feliz, que incluso logro sumirme en esa misma felicidad y aunque seguía dolido me permití olvidarlo para disfrutar de aquel momento

El bosque era tan iluminado y ruidoso como recordaba de antaño. Los pájaros surcaban el cielo azulado y despoblado de nubes velozmente mientras cantaban, el viento mecía suavemente las ramas de los arboles, creando un suave silbido, las ardillas de color marrón correteaban y jugueteaban por todos lados, las mariposas de colores diversos revoloteaban por sobre arbustos y arboles y podía observarse a zorros y búhos por doquier. Algunas flores de colores amarillentos, blancuzcos, rosáceos y lilas poblaban el césped, y su aroma dulzón invadía el ambiente, por un momento la sensación de familiaridad me embargo y me dejo en una burbuja de felicidad. Por un instante, mientras caminábamos, me sentí realmente contento y desee apresurar el paso para alcanzar finalmente las puertas de la ciudad que pese a haberlo negado extrañaba con todo mí ser. Sin embargo, no lo hice y en cambio, permanecí atento, alerta a cualquier movimiento que podía delatar la silenciosa vigilancia de algún ANBU sobre nosotros, mi mirada negruzca se paseaba por los arbustos y arboles en busca de cualquier señal o atisbo.

No obstante, en lo que se me antojo como una reacción tardía de las defensas de Konoha, los ANBU sólo aparecieron cuando estábamos casi pisando las puertas de la aldea que nos esperaba con el edificio rojo de la oficina de la Hokague. Los ANBU sostenían sus espadas de acero en sus manos, y su uniforme lucia tan imponente como siempre completado por la mascara de porcelana que encubría su identidad.

Parecían convencidos de que íbamos a atacar la aldea.

Observe a Hinata, que lucia tremendamente avergonzada y aterrorizada y me arrepentí de haberla hecho pasar por aquello, y haber roto su felicidad de tan dolorosa manera. Aunque, me dije con amargura, no era posible considerar felicidad a lo que ella vivía a mi lado

Extendí mis brazos en señal de rendición, doblegando mi orgullo. Juugo y Hinata hicieron lo mismo pocos segundos después de que yo lo hiciera. Ella tenía los ojos temerosos mientras contemplaba la expresión de duda general que tenían los ANBU, ella realmente esperaba que no nos atacaran y yo tampoco quería aquel resultado ante nuestra oferta por lo que declare:

—Venimos a entregarnos —Susurre con seguridad y de manera arrogante mientras contemplaba los ANBU y sentía la opresión de las esposas y grilletes en mis brazos y piernas, seguidas de una ligera pizca de dolor que se intensifico cuando un aparato que bloqueaba el chakra nos fue colocado. La mascara cubrió mi rostro y el de mis camaradas, algo que no serviría de mucho gracias al emblema de mi espalda.

Mientras nos escoltaban, podía sentir las miradas llenas de odio y resentimiento que nos dirigían. Los murmullos denigrantes que soltaban sin pudor sobre mí y mis oscuras y tétricas intenciones, no me importo realmente demasiado y con una expresión de frialdad encubierta por la mascara me resultaron indiferentes y casi risibles. Para ella era diferente, cada mirada, cada palabra cargada de ciego desdén y desconocimiento que le dirigían era como un puñal clavándose en su frágil corazón de cristal, lo sabia, per sabia también que su anhelo por recorrer aquellas calles empedradas, por bailotear bajo la sombra de los arboles y aspirar la fragancia de las flores, por sumergirse en un suave lago de agua cristalina y sentirse en su hogar, su anhelo de encontrar todo aquello que dejo, amigos, amores y familia era mas fuerte que todos aquellos comentarios malintencionados. Ella era fuerte y mientras yo estuviese ahí para asegurarme de que nada le pasaría. Todo estaba bien.

Y mi mente se dirigió sin querer a aquel rubio que temporalmente ocupaba el corazón de mi amada con amargura, mientras los celos ardían, me convencí de que la haría olvidarlo, de que la enamoraría y haría que sus sentimientos fueran tan profundos como los míos.

Finalmente y después de lo que se me antojo como un camino largo llegamos a la torre de la Hokague. Las escaleras las subíamos de manera incomoda y poco habilidosa a causa de los grilletes.

La Hokague nos recibió con una mirada fría y calculadora sobre sus ojos ámbar que no me inspiro el más mínimo miedo. Su semblante era inescrutable mientras pasaba la mirada por nuestros rostros recién descubiertos y pude notar como la ira comenzó a hervir en sus ojos de manera casi inevitable, y su control de chakra se veía disminuido pobremente hasta ser casi nulo.

—Vaya, vaya ¿Y a qué debo el honor de tu presencia, Uchiha? —Pregunto y yo torcí el gesto de mala gana al no desear en lo absoluto dar explicación alguna sobre mis acciones. Las mascaras habían sido retiradas de nuestros semblantes y eso hizo notoria mi expresión de disgusto ante la pregunta, Hinata temblaba ligeramente y parecía haber pasado desapercibido ese hecho mientras tenia la vista fija en los ojos ámbar de la Hokague. En aquel momento me pareció mas difícil que nunca no acurrucarla entre mis brazos para apaciguar su miedo

—Quiero regresar —Susurre de manera queda y con cierto sabor delicioso en mis labios, sintiendo aquello como una declaración verdadera y gloriosa.

—Oh, ¡¿Cómo pretendes que yo te crea, como sé yo que esto no es una trampa? —El puño de la Hokague estallo contra la mesa, que se hizo añicos, su semblante era furibundo.

—Tendrá que bastarle mi palabra. —Dije en un tono entre altanero y tranquilo cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

Ella nos dirigió una mirada recelosa; cargada de desconfianza y deseos de asestar su puño contra nosotros.

— ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo, decidiste regresar? —La pregunta fue clara y concisa y sonó altanera y exigente a mí de manera particular. Parecían importarle muy poco mis compañeros, o simplemente reservaba sus preguntas hacia ellos para otro momento. La segunda idea me pareció mas acertada que la primera después de considerarlo un segundo.

Estaba dispuesto a contestar, aunque dudoso de cómo hacerlo cuando una mancha naranja irrumpió en la habitación. Sus ojos zafiros seguían brillando de aquella manera cargada de alegría y su cabello rubio y alborotado se agito por su repentina entrada y el viento que lo meció salvajemente. Me alegre, aunque me costara admitirlo a causa de mi orgullo, me alegre de verlo de nuevo, a diferencia de aquella ocasión en que había estado cegado por mis objetivos egoístas y suprimí mi emoción de volver a ver a mi mejor amigo, en aquella ocasión permití que una sonrisa sincera se escapara de mis labios.

Seguía tan atolondrado como siempre.

— ¡Vieja! quiero una misión. —Exigió con tono demandante y emocionado, parecía no haber notado nuestra presencia. ¿Qué clase de estúpido era ese? El tipo de estúpido que estuvo cerca de derrotarme, me respondí secamente. Aunque yo era mejor que él, y tenia tiempo para demostrarle a ese tonto lo que valía el apellido Uchiha

—No puedo, Naruto. Estoy ocupada en otros asuntos. —Respondió la Hokague enojada mientras nos dirigía una severa mirada, note como Hinata se intimidaba por esto y tuve que calmar mi furia.

—¿Ocupada en otros asuntos? esos no tendrán que ver con atiborrarse de sake o dormir sobre su escritorio, ¿verdad?

—Definitivamente no. —Ella denegó sus conjeturas con total seriedad y nos señalo con un gesto de su barbilla, su cabello de un rubio demasiado claro y no tan chillon como el de mi rubio amigo se movió con el viento y sus ojos ambarinos refulgieron con ira al señalarnos.

Naruto se volteo en nuestra dirección y su quijada se desplomo al reconocernos, y luego sus ojos zafiro se iluminaron y una sonrisa ocupo sus facciones.

—T-Teme* ¡Teme, volviste! —Grito Naruto con la emoción desbordándose por sus poros sus ojos brillaban con emoción, felicidad, esperanza, plenitud. Por un segundo me permití degustar la sensación similar a la suya que me embargo.

El momento casi se congelo mientras me permitía reconocerlo de nuevo como mi amigo, como él que me comprendía y había experimentado una soledad similar a la mía. Aquel con quien competía en el bosque mientras nos entrenábamos, aquel dobe** que entrenaba sin descanso para intentar superarme, aquel dobe que sentía celos de mí porque Sakura me profesaba su amor fervientemente a pesar de mi poco interés. El dobe que me había ayudado a rescatar a Kakashi cuando fue capturado por Zabuza y con el cual había entrenado aquella noche de luna llena en el frío bosque cubierto de hojas y césped verdoso hasta casi desfallecer en la isla cubierta de niebla donde, sin saberlo. El dobe con que había luchado hasta casi matarlo, y al que finalmente no pude matar porque aunque me costara en aquel momento hacerlo ver, sentía cariño, amistad por aquel que había estado dispuesto a llegar tan lejos por mí. Ese dobe.

—Dobe. ¿Tan sorprendido de verme que ni siquiera puedes hablar? oh Baka*** —Cuestione en tono burlon, utilizando el insulto adrede para alterar su temperamento voluble

— ¿Tan bajo has caído como para dejarte vencer por unos ANBU, ah, teme? —Me dijo en cierto tono que en vez de provocarme me causo gracia.

—Me entregue voluntariamente, dobe. —Le conteste para su abierta y demostrada decepción.

—No puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo. Oh, le tengo que avisar a Sakura-chan, se va aponer contentísima cuando se entere que regresaste, y Kakashi-sensei. —Él dijo atropelladamente mientras se encaminaba a la puerta de madera para irse.

Él se fue y note el semblante entristecido de Hinata, quien tenía la mirada clavada en el piso y unas traviesas lagrimas cristalinas deslizándose por su suave y cremosa piel y cayendo al duro y frio piso de madera y el dolor que atravesó mi corazón me hizo querer acortar la distancia que nos separaba para poder estrecharla entre mis brazos y acallar, aun a costa de mi propio dolor y sufrimiento, cualquiera que fuese la pena que se posaba de manera pesada en sus hombros, me hizo querer acercarme y arrebatar un segundo beso de sus labios de miel, tan dulces, tan deliciosos; aquel era un sabor al que definitivamente me había vuelto adicto con tan sólo una probada. Sentir su piel contra la mía, su suave caricia mientras mis labios se movían en una danza sin orden y concierto pero no menos hechizante sobre los suyos era un sueño que lucia distante, me dije con tristeza.

—Tus motivos, Uchiha. —Exigió autoritaria una vez que mi excompañero de equipo se hubo marchado de la habitación. Me senti ofuscado por la pregunta pero me decidí a contestarla antes de que un ataque se estrellara directo contra mi cuerpo.

—Dejando de lado la molesta interrupción, supongo que será de su conocimiento que un grupo de ANBU se encargara de su constante vigilancia y que serán removidos de actividades ninjas o alguna otra que involucre salir de la aldea. Tendrán que ofrecer servicios comunitarios y a la más mínima sospecha se optara por darles muerte o encerrarlos en la prisión. Su chakra permanecerá sellado. —Sentencio la Hokague con rudeza y haciendo unos sellos sentí como arrebataba cada minúscula partícula de chakra hasta que apenas me quedo suficiente para seguir viviendo. Juugo y Hinata cayeron derrotados al suelo y se levantaron poco después.

¡Maldita vieja!

—Hmp, supongo que el barrio de mi familia sigue como lo deje. —Ella asintió.

—Pueden irse. Excepto tu, Hinata. —Me altere de inmediato y mi seño se frunció sin que pudiera evitarlo

¿Para qué demonios querría aquella vieja decrepita a **mi** Hinata?

Me resigne al hecho y me marche... poco podía hacer en ese estúpido y patético estado en el que apenas podía utilizar taijutsu.

El recibimiento de Sakura y Kakashi, quienes se mostraron tan profundamente sorprendidos como gratificados con mi presencia de nuevo en la aldea no me alejo ni un instante de lo que fuese que estaban discutiendo Hinata y la Hokague en la oficina privada de esta ultima. La idea de que le hiciera algo y yo no estuviera allí para impedirlo me congelo la sangre durante instantes que aprecie eternos. Observaba profusamente el pasto verde bajo mis pies sin mucho interés mientras mantenía mis brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho para que no notaran mi irritación por mis puños apretados. Me sentí inútil mientras ocasionalmente viraba mi vista hacia la torre de la Hokague que no se hallaba demasiado lejos de donde estábamos reunidos los tres.

Aunque de manera reticente, debía admitirme sin miedo de resquebrajar mi orgullo con ello que mi alegría por verlos fue inmensa, suficiente como para sonsacar una genuina sonrisa de mis labios ante la visión mientras Naruto me guiaba escandalosamente a traves de la ciudad

El tema ocupo mi mente de manera increíble, todo de ella venia a mi mente mientras rogaba que saliera bien de aquello, tanto física como emocionalmente, que cuando saliera no tuviera que verla llorar sin entender el motivo de su sufrimiento, yo quería estar allí para ella, reconfortarla, darle mi mano mientras escuchaba lo qué sea que la Hokague tuviera que decirle. Yo... quería estar allí como su compañero, así fuera bajo la odiada consideración de ser su amigo seria feliz con tan sólo saber que ella se hallaba contenta con mi presencia y que mi consuelo podría ayudarla...

* * *

Teme*:Cabron

Dobe**: Estúpido

Me parecio curioso porque todos usamos esos insultos en la interracion de Naruto y Sasuke y pocos sabemos su significado. Me di a la tarea y quede satisfecha, se que ya habia usado el segundfo insulto con anterioridad pero quise saber mas su significado especifico, ya que muchos me ponian idiota, imbecil, estupido, sin detenerse en una palabra. Esta la saque de una fuente confiable y me parecio la mas especifica traducion.

Oh bakka***: Grandisimo idiota.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Cuidense.

¿Merece un review?

I

I

V


	15. Desterrada del clan

**Hola! ¿como estan? espero que bien. Aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo de este fic, espero que les guste. Agradecimientos a todos aquellos que leen, especialmente a Rukia-CC, maribelteka y layill, las amo chicas. De verdad son un gran apoyo.**

**Disclaimers: Los personajes no me pertenecen. **

* * *

**Capitulo XV**

**Desterrada.**

**.**

Tres meses habían transcurrido desde que habíamos regresado a la aldea. Era Noviembre y el clima enfriaba poco a poco. Podía sentir las miradas llenas de rencor que me dirigían los habitantes e intentaba pasar de ellas lo más posible; era un hecho difícil de ignorar desde el punto en que estaba parcialmente indefensa si alguien deseaba atacarme. Y también dudaba seriamente que los ANBU intervinieran demasiado en mi defensa. Caminaba con Kiba y Shino a mi lado, el primero me sonreía mientras me contaba una de las tantas misiones que había tenido en mi ausencia, sonreí suavemente a mi viejo amigo y note cuanto lo había extrañado durante esos cortos meses que pase junto a Sasuke y su equipo. No podía realizar misiones junto a ellos, pero ellos me acompañaban a mis misiones de rango D y me hacían compañía. Debía admitir que sin ellos me aburriría una barbaridad.

Al principio fue muy difícil volver a integrarme con ellos, la verdad. Ambos parecían y estaban dolidos por mi huida, mi traición y podía entenderlos y darles razones. Sin embargo, poco tiempo pasó para que me perdonaran y volviéramos a ser tan unidos como siempre.

Muchas cosas habían pasado durante mi ausencia. El embarazo de Kurenai-sensei se acercaba a su fecha de término. Kiba había sido ascendido a Jounin y Naruto se había graduado como chuunin, Neji se había vuelto novio de Ten-ten, Gaara hacia poco que había iniciado una relación con Matsuri e incluso Kiba había conocido una hermosa chica de la que se le veía muy enamorado, Shino también había conocido a alguien. Además me había enterado por boca de Sasuke que su sensei estaba esperando un hijo de su novia Anko y que planeaban casarse pronto, y que además Sakura y Naruto estaban intentando una relación. Tal parecía que el amor flotaba en el aire durante aquel frio invierno de Konoha, pesado, cálido. Era muy bueno ver como la vida en Konoha marchaba con la sinfonía de la dulce paz que reinaba.

Pese a lo mucho que pensé que me dolería saber que Naruto y Sakura estaban juntos, me sorprendí al sentir una gran felicidad al verlo con la persona que de verdad amaba. La verdad esperaba poder tener una suerte similar con quien estaba enamorada, Sasuke. Sasuke. Casi todos los días nos encontrábamos en un café que estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, o en el bosque viendo las estrellas, o simplemente caminábamos alrededor de la aldea hasta que se hacia tarde y teníamos que separarnos. Él actuaba tan diferente conmigo que con la otra gente. Mas amable, mas relajado, tierno y cariñoso. No implicaba que dejara de ser cortante y burlón con algunos de sus comentarios pero había gestos, como pagar todo, comprarme casi siempre un pequeño detalle y el simple hecho de sonreírme que me hacían sentir segura a su alrededor, además de querida por él. Además estaban la furtivas miradas que me dirigía casi siempre, cómo sus ojos negros tan profundos y enigmáticos me analizaban y me hacían temblar, casi siempre lo encontraba viendo mi cuerpo, deteniéndose en mis pechos o en mis piernas, o en mi... parte baja de la espalda, y apartaba la mirada tan rápido como lo pillaba. Aunque me molestaba un poco, también me hacia feliz saber que era atractiva a sus ojos.

A veces me encontraba rosas rojas o blancas y claveles rosas y morados en mi ventana al despertar junto con una nota. Eran de Sasuke. Ese gesto me llenaba de calidez y ternura. Cada vez mi corazón se ilusionaba mas con la idea de que posiblemente yo no le fuera indiferente, de que no fuera invisible.

La verdad integrarme a Konoha se había vuelto tan fácil como respirar. Nada de la culpa me azotaba mas y las miradas de desprecio estaban empezando a saberme bastante indiferentes.

Pensando en ello le dirigí una mirada al gato marrón que cargaba en brazo y que portaba un lazo rojo. Era la quinta vez que se escapaba desde mi estancia en la aldea y debía admitir que era la única misión que representaba algo de desafío puesto que el gato con las repetidas escapadas se había vuelto más ágil. Cada gennin de la aldea había recuperado ese gato para la esposa del feudal al menos una vez, era la misión mas común. Aunque sinceramente no culpaba al gato por escaparse de su dueña, de sólo ver como lo estrujaba fuertemente me hacia sentir un poco culpable por devolverlo a semejante hogar. No lo suficientemente culpable como para no aceptar el dinero, no obstante.

Hacia poco calor y era un día bastante fresco, la fragancia de las flores silvestres de diversos colores que poblaban el verde césped inundaba el ambiente y la brisa soplaba suavemente sobre las hojas verdes de los arboles y el pasto creando un murmullo agradable que se confundía con el del río que corría a través de toda la ciudad y le proporcionaba agua. Pronto —En un mes o un poco mas— se celebraría la navidad en Konoha y el invierno se volvería crudo, la aldea perdería el esplendor de su usual vegetación adornándola. Durante el invierno no solía nevar demasiado pero hacia un frio tremendo y llovía a cada momento. Era un estación bastante incomoda, pero de entre todas era mi favorita.

Deje escapar un suspiro pesado cuando deje al gato con su verdadera dueña y observe la casi miserable paga que me había otorgado esa misión. Apenas me alcanzaba para comprar cosas para comer esa misma tarde, no quería pensar en las cuentas. Tal vez no gastaba mucho, pero pensaba concienzudamente en cada centavo. Desde que mi padre me desterró de los terrenos Hyuuga —Apenas un día después de mi regreso—, había estado viviendo por mi cuenta en un pequeño apartamento en las afueras de la ciudad. Por suerte Tsunade dejo mi cuenta bancaria intacta y de ahí pude sacar dinero para el nuevo departamento. No era muy lujoso en verdad pero al menos era confortable para vivir, contaba con dos cuartos, la sala, la cocina y el baño y me sentía bastante cómoda viviendo en él.

El haber sido desterrada del clan no había sido una sorpresa, en verdad. No implicaba que doliera menos el hecho o que fuese menos angustiante o triste el tener que abandonar la casa en que viví desde que nací. Pero conocía a mi padre y mi falta clasificaba como una de las peores, sino la peor que jamás hubiera cometido. Y ese era mi castigo, el destierro. Recordé recoger mis cosas apresuradamente, entre ellas lo poco que quedaba de mi madre, un poco de joyería, un perfume de lavandas y unos vestidos mientras las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas y la frustración me quemaba por dentro. No tenia defensas, argumentos que lanzar al aire, sabia que había faltado, que era mi culpa y solo tenia que resignarme. Hanabi también lloraba y mientras sentía la calidez en mi corazón la acurruque en mi regazo y le cante suavemente. Aun con el porte serio y algo engreído de la pequeña niña, seguía siendo eso; una niña. Una niña que no quería que su hermana se fuera de nuevo lejos de casa. No pude quedarme mucho tiempo con ella y tuve que despedirme también de mi primo antes de lanzarme a la calle con unas pocas pertenencias.

Mi primo y Hanabi me visitaban a menudo y era muy feliz cada que los veía. Reía con ellos, hablaba y era como un sueño cada vez que la tenia cerca, eran mi familia y a los únicos que realmente parecía importarles que yo hubiera sido expulsada del clan. Cada visita de ellos me alegraba mi corazón.

Observe a Sasuke quien mascullaba algo mientras les entregaba un gato a unos pequeños niños. Lucia completamente fastidiado, lo cual en realidad no era una gran novedad. Me reí suavemente y al notarme me dirigió una mala mirada, sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco. Se me acerco y yo le sonreí ampliamente, él sólo me ignoro. Sin embargo, comenzó a caminar junto a mí en la aldea. Era extraño, no desagradable u otra cosa, tan sólo extraño. ¿Quién diría que la pequeña y tímida Hinata terminaría caminando lado a lado con Uchiha Sasuke, nadie mas, nadie menos? aunque la opinión de los demás estaba comenzando a no importarme en lo absoluto para ese entonces.

—Hola.

Él me respondió con un asentimiento y luego me extendió su mano, yo sin vacilar la tome. El chispazo recorrió mis terminaciones nerviosas e hizo mi corazón acelerarse.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

—Espera y veras.

— ¿No me puedes decir? —Conteste haciendo una mueca. Aunque me emocionaba ser sorprendida, realmente hacia que mi imaginación volara, pensando en los posibles lugares a los que me llevaría

—No seas impaciente, ¿si? —El me susurro burlón y yo puse una mala mueca; confiaba en él pero no me gustaba no saber a dónde íbamos.

En realidad no caminábamos hacia ninguna parte. O al menos eso me parecía. Dábamos vueltas una y otra vez a través de intricadas calles de tierra que casi no reconocía. Todas las calles estaban cubiertas de una exuberante vegetación lo que me hacia difícil orientarme. Mi mirada se dirigió entonces al gran edificio de madera que parecía ser de al menos cuatro pisos que estaba al final de la mas ancha calle rodeada de casas que eran de bastante normal tamaño, todas ellas portando unos viejos y desgastados logos Uchiha, también había un gran edificio que solía pertenecer a la policía y un gran parque que estaban en bastante mal estado. Habían también otras calles ramificándose y podía notar el logo Uchiha en casi cualquier parte. Aquel era el barrio Uchiha. ¡Era enorme! y eso de mi parte era bastante decir. No podía imaginar cuán hermoso solía ser cuando todo el clan aun vivía. Debía ser una vista tan agradable.

La ultima era una casa preciosa que esgrimía el logo Uchiha en su portón de manera orgullosa. Podía notar el pequeño estanque de agua pura y prístina, el jardín lleno de hierba verde y húmeda, recién cortada y con algunas flores blancas y rosadas que se veían apenas habían florecido brillando tenuemente bajo los rayos amarillentos del cálido sol. Imaginaba que aquella mansión era la casona principal y las otras pertenecían a otros miembros del clan. Era el hogar de Sasuke y se veía mucho mas vivo y cálido que las demás casas que permanecían muertas, vacías y frías.

Él se acercó lentamente hasta la casa y abrió la puerta. Yo me quede afuera viendo como idiota la casa. ¿De verdad vivía en un lugar así de hermoso? Y ¿me estaba invitando a pasar?

— ¿Vas a pasar? —Me pregunto un poco hosco y seco. No me importaba, ya estaba acostumbrada a su peculiar forma de ser.

— ¡Hai! —Le dije rápidamente adentrándome en la sala principal.

— ¿Quieres algo de tomar? —Me susurro con cortesía, y gentil. — Creo que tengo un poco de jugo en la nevera, agua, puedo hacer café —Me dijo poco después.

—Jugo se-será en-entonces —Le tartamudee y él se rió entredientes. Estaba muy inquieta con el hecho de estar en su casa, su fragancia parecida a la de los bosques

Perdí mi vista en los arbustos mas allá, poblados de flores. Dios, era un jardín tan hermoso. Aunque me intrigaba quien lo cuidaba, jamás, jamás y nunca podría imaginarme a Sasuke haciendo tareas de jardinería. Absurdo.

—Toma.

Acepte el vaso con una sonrisa.

— ¿Pasa algo? —Me pregunto después de ver que mantenía la vista fija en el jardín un largo rato.

—Sí, me preguntaba... bueno, ¿Quién cuida el jardín? —Le susurre mientras tomaba un sorbo de jugo, le veía directo a los ojos, controlando el temblor de mi voz.

—Yo mismo. —Me contesto con una sonrisa al ver mi incredulidad— Solía pertenecer a mi madre y estoy seguro de que regresaría del mas allá a jalarme las orejas si ve que no cuido el jardín como se debe.

Me eche a reír. ¿El gran e imponente Sasuke Uchiha haciendo jardinería?

¡Eso tenía que verlo!

Al oírlo hablar de su madre con tanto cariño y melancolía una fibra de mi ser se removió. Hacia demasiado tiempo que no pensaba en ella. Ella había muerto de una misteriosa enfermedad poco después de que Hanabi naciera. Desde su muerte las cosas se pusieron tétricas en el clan. Mi padre se volvió un ser amargado, frio e incluso cruel. Su mirada había perdido aquel brillo de amor y esperanza que antes solía tener y su trato para con nosotras, sus hijas, paso de ser cálido y amable a ciertamente un trato seco y hasta un poco rudo. Nos amaba, eso lo tenía claro pero él no solía demostrarlo y los pocos gestos que tenia para nosotras eran escasos y muy disfrazados.

Pensar en mi familia me entristecía mucho. No había algo que quisiera más que regresar a la mansión que fue mi hogar desde mi nacimiento. Pero mi padre no atendía razones y se rehusaba a perdonarme. Era una herida muy reciente y mientras pensaba en ello quería ponerme a llorar.

Además pronto seria una fecha muy especial. Casi siempre yo procuraba que la familia se mantuviera junta durante los últimos meses del año. Mi madre decoraba la mansión con adornos vistosos y gran cantidad de luces, y yo me encargaba de hacer lo mismo y seguir cada tradición y casi siempre rezaba por pasar junto a mi familia esa navidad. Me deprimía pensar que tal vez estaría sola en mi nuevo apartamento durante esas fechas.

O tal vez Neji y Hanabi me visitarían ese día. Con una sonrisa me dije que eso seria agradable. Pero seguro mi padre no dejaría que salieran a visitarme, y sabia que prefería pasar la noche sola antes de que quienes me importaban sufrieran un castigo de su parte. Aunque también podría ocurrir que me perdonara en ese lapso de tiempo, lo cual creía poco probable.

Tome otro sorbo de jugo.

—Hinata. —Él me llamo, su voz era suave, ronca y apenas audible. Envió escalofríos por mi espina e hizo que mis mejillas se encendieran. ¿Cuándo dejaría de sonrojarme por cualquier estupidez? No conteste y espere a que siguiera hablando, lo cual no tardo demasiado en hacer: — Tu padre es un tonto por echarte del clan. No te preocupes, seguro te perdona.

Yo le sonreí. Era sorprenderte cómo era capaz de internarse en mis pensamientos y adivinarlos.

—Estaba pensando en que tal vez pase la navidad sola.

Él asintió de manera comprensiva. Tal vez estaba siendo insensible, Sasuke pasaba cada día de su vida solo en esa gran mansión donde los fantasmas lo atormentaban al igual que sus pesadillas y yo solo echaba sal a las heridas que nunca cicatrizarían del todo. Recordaba que las pocas ocasiones en que lo veía dormir las pesadillas lo asaltaban. La lastima me embargo, yo tenia una familia —Tal vez no la mejor del mundo— y no tenia que preocuparme de pasar por cada pasillo y que los recuerdos de lo que nunca volvería a tener a mi lado, de las risas, de los gestos, de cada simple lugar acosarme de manera dolorosa. Sumiéndome más en la soledad.

La navidad para él debía ser muy difícil.

Pensando en ello me entristecí bastante más. Él me miro y sonrió y mi tristeza se disipo un poco. Estaba con él en ese momento, aunque no podía parar de pensar en que iba a estar sola en mi frio y vacío apartamento durante la noche buena, o incluso el año nuevo. Sin embargo, procure no preocuparlo. Estuvimos hablando bastante rato y al final terminamos desempolvando viejos juegos de mesa para jugar. Jugar con él, aunque infantil me dejo entretenida mucho tiempo. En los juegos de estrategia era demasiado bueno, y en los juegos de suerte también era apreciablemente bueno, ¡incluso en las cartas! Por lo que le ganaba escasas veces, en las cuales celebraba saltando y gritando mientras me reía y aplaudía. La verdad, infantil o no, me importaba un comino, me sentía medianamente contenta y estaba olvidándome de sombríos pensamientos.

Una extraña idea cruzo por mi mente mientras me acompañara a casa después de que se ocultara el sol y la luna se alzara en el firmamento. Me encontraba cerca de mi conjunto de departamentos en el bosque fuera de la ciudad. Cuando pensé que tal vez Sasuke y yo podríamos pasar las navidades juntos. Él estaba solo y yo también así que no veía el problema de celebrar juntos, tal vez incluso podría convencerlo de pasar la navidad junto con los otros. Tal vez, aunque conociendo a Sasuke y su poca afición por las fiestas y reuniones difícilmente le convencería. Aunque nada perdía por intentar y además, pensé con una sonrisa, seria divertido estar con él en navidad.

Llegamos a mi apartamento y yo le detuve.

—Sasuke-kun. —Le llame suavemente, él me miro fijamente y yo me perdí en esos ojos oscuros. Tantas veces podría contemplar sus ojos sin quitar la mirada, era tan increíble pensar en como se perdía el tiempo y los minutos y segundos parecían eternos. — Yo…

_Un motivo…_

— ¿Sí? —Me insto.

—Yo… no sé si… ¿q-quisieras pasar la navidad conmigo?

_— ¿Por qué te fuiste de Konoha? ¿Por qué traicionaste la aldea? —Su tono era demandante, sus ojos ambarinos eran serios. La Hokague era imponente, y en ese momento me pareció aterradora. Una vez estuvimos a solas, pareció volcar su atención en mí, al igual que su ira._

_— ¿_Uhm?

—Yo… bueno… yo…

Al principio mis motivos habían sido atraparle y traerlo a la aldea para ganar el reconocimiento y saldar la deuda de gratitud que tenia con Naruto por alentarme a seguir, para no ser invisible, traer a su amigo perdido y con ello ganarme su confianza, su cariño, su admiración. Por eso me quede a su lado en un principio, por motivos egoístas, después mis sentimientos fueron cambiando y se convirtieron en aprecio y cariño, mientras mas tiempo pasaba con él mas a gusto me sentía con él, confiaba mas en el y de repente me encontré incapaz de traicionarle.

Si me preguntaban mis motivos sin duda, era el profundo amor que sentía por Sasuke y que se desarrollo tan repentina y rápidamente que me dejo con sabor a encanto, el que me hizo quedarme a su lado. Y estaría a su lado.

_—Yo… yo…_

_—Estoy esperando_

—_Yo… no tengo un motivo. —Explique con la mirada clavada en el piso como i este fuera la cosa más importante e impresionante del mundo. La verdad no podía encontrar un motivo inicial que se adecuara y no pareciera una vil mentira. Para ellos yo había elegido a Sasuke por encima de la aldea y casi ninguna explicación parecía cuadrar. Aunque estaba enfurecida la Hokague me despacho._

—Pensé que como ninguno tenia planes en navidad, pues podríamos pasarla juntos — Susurre con las mejillas ardiendo y con la voz temblando, tartamudeaba cada dos palabras. Él así asintió, yo me quede allí mientras se alejaba.

.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué duele tanto el corazón?

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras observaba la imagen en frente mio. Deje escapar un sollozo, y un espasmo atravesó mi cuerpo. Escondida entre las sombras de aquel frondoso árbol pude observar aquella imagen que destrozo mi corazón. Era de noche y el ambiente que se respiraba inundado por el perfume de las flores blancas, moradas, azules, rosadas y rosas silvestres, ligeramente iluminado por la luz de las luciérnagas que pasaban efímeras y la luz plateada de la luna, en aquella hermosa pradera cubierta de césped verde cubierto de húmedo roció. Todo parecía colaborar para crear un ambiente romántico que y rodeaba a la feliz pareja que era la causa de mi dolor.

Tú reías, sonreías, la tratabas amablemente, le llevabas regalos y detalles. ¿Qué tenia de especial ella que yo no tenia? ¿Qué era lo que te encantaba de ella, que lo mantenía con una niña simple? ¿Qué, maldita sea, qué? ¿Tenía ella un cuerpo mas hermoso que el mio? Debía admitirme que eso era cierto, mi cuerpo delgado y poco proporcionado no era nada tentador al lado del suyo y tampoco tenía aquellas facciones delicadas de muñeca, pero estaba segura de tener cien veces más personalidad que esa chiquilla insulsa y tímida que de alguna manera había logrado atraer tu atención.

Pensé que intentando una relación con Naruto podría olvidarte. Sé que fue cruel lo que hice, pero era tanto el dolor que sentía por tu partida, por tu cruel rechazo y los constantes intentos fallidos por hacerte regresar que simplemente creí que al poder sentir el calor de otra alma junto a mí seria para mí mas fácil olvidarte, mas fácil sanar las heridas que tan cruelmente me causaste en el corazón. Pero verte con otra persona me estaba destrozando, Sasuke, ¿lo comprendes?

No quería ni iba a renunciar tan fácilmente a mi amor por ti. Lucharía, incluso si mi oponente es esa chiquilla de apariencia sosa y simple, iba usar mis mejores armas, mis mas grandes tácticas. Por qué tu Sasuke Uchiha, serias mio. Costase lo que costase.

Podías empezar a prepararte, Hinata.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.

¿Merece un review?

I

I

V


	16. Desastre

Hola! Aqui estoy yo con un nuevo capitulo de mi fic. Lamento tardanza pero, poco despues de que publique, me quede sin inspiracion y me tomo bastante encontrar una idea que me gustara. Ademas, por si fuera poco, el liceo me presionaba mucho con los examenes finales y mantener mi promedio no es facil, menos salvar dibujo porque la tenia baja y tuve que convencer al profesor de que me dejara hacer algo para subirla ademas de la exposicion. De verdad, lamento el tiempo que tuvieron que esperar, perdon.

Por otra parte, ¡llegamos a los cien review! ¿Saben lo espectacularmente feliz que me senti cuando vi ese uno y sus dos ceros?. Un millon de gracias, tanto a quienes dejan review como a quienes me ponen en alertas, favoritos.

Gracias.

Aunque tal vez me odien por este capitulo.

Ya van a ver por qué.

* * *

**Capitulo XVI**

**Desastre**

.

.

Hinata estaba junto a mí, yo bufaba con legítimo fastidio mientras cargaba una caja desde el desván de regreso a la sala de estar, ella también cargaba una caja pero a diferencia de mí, ella parecía estar de lo más feliz, incluso cantaba. Viendo detenidamente mi casa me arrepentía profundamente de haber dejado que ella la decorara. ¡Estaba asesinando la seriedad de mi hogar con sus estúpidos adornos! Pronto, me temía, tendría mi casa decorada como a ella se le viniera en gana y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Después de todo, yo con mi bocota y todo le había dado paso libre. Suspire pesadamente, al menos ella estaba feliz y eso me dejaba más complacido, desde hacía varios días ella parecía triste y no la culpaba en lo absoluto, después de todo, su familia la trataba con un cero a la izquierda y Hiashi no parecía que fuera a ablandarse de corazón. Así que allí estaba, sacando viejas cajas con adornos repletos de polvo para ponerlos en la casa y hacerla un poquito feliz.

¿Que por qué lo hacía?

Estaba enamorado y para el momento, eso me hacía dudar de la lógica de mis acciones —Me había vuelto un idiota—. En cualquier otro momento y con cualquier otra persona la hubiera echo tomar por tubo apenas me diera la sugerencia de llenar mi amada y muy seria vivienda de adornitos que me hacían dudar de la sanidad mental de quien los había diseñado. Sin embargo, era Hinata quien me lo pedía y no podía negarme. Hacia unas cuantas horas que ella se había presentado con una bolsa de dormir, una bolsa enorme y una sonrisa amplia y brillante en el rostro, juguetona y burlona, que casi me aterrorizo. Ella nunca, nunca sonreía de esa manera. Desde ese momento tuve el presentimiento de que estaba profundamente jodido, y como habría de comprobar al ver los adornos que ella creía convenientes, no estaba para nada equivocado.

Aunque, debía admitir para mis adentros que había sido muy divertido estar con ella toda la tarde. Incluso tuve la oportunidad de probar como cocinaba, cuando hizo una sopa de miso para ambos y un té. Y cocinaba excelente, para mi agrado.

Era el primero de diciembre y la nieve caía copiosamente afuera de la mansión, los arboles ya habían perdido por completo sus hojas verdes y la única luz que había en las calles era la de la luna plateada y la de las estrellas titilantes en el cielo azulado, no se oía un solo sonido aparte de la suave melodía que ella cantaba mientras acomodábamos un pino enorme en una de las esquinas de la sala. Intente concentrarme en la melodía que ella cantaba casi como un murmullo, era preciosa y su suave, dulce y segura voz me atrapo. Ella se encargaba de decorar el árbol mientras yo tan solamente la miraba hipnotizado, sus movimientos eran gráciles, finos mientras colocaba un adorno en cada rama del árbol, casi pareciera que bailara. No podía evitar fijarme en su muy bien dotado cuerpo mientras este se agitaba al ritmo de la música, casi de manera sensual. Cada curva de su cuerpo me atrapaba, desde sus suaves y bien proporcionados pechos, su firme trasero hasta su estrecha cintura. Mis pobres ojos no sabían donde detenerse, que parte era más hermosa, que parte merecía más mi atención...

El sudor recorría su rostro, pese al frio que hacia afuera, la casa estaba a una confortable temperatura, y nunca creí que iba a agradecer por la existencia de la calefacción pero así era. Las gotas de sudor recorrían lentamente su cuello hasta perderse entre ambos senos que se asomaban desde su camisa escotada, sentí mi corazón lanzarse a la carrera mientras ella seguía con su faena sin notarme en lo absoluto. Mi piel clamaba por algo de contacto, por tocar su cuerpo y hacerla mía, de sólo imaginarme como sonaría mi nombre en sus labios en medio del éxtasis...

Tenía que detener eso. Al paso al que iba, necesitaría mucho más que una ducha fría para calmar mis ansias...

Sin embargo, mis ojos no podían abandonar su esbelta figura mientras ella se movía de manera sensual, estaba hipnotizado. Sus ojos estaban completamente cerrados mientras su baile aumentaba en gracia, el calor dentro de mí aumentaba y de repente las ropas molestaban. Me acerque de manera reticente hasta ella, quien al parecer no se había percatado de mi fija observación, hasta que volteo y me encontró, observe sus labios un segundo antes de besarla suave y tiernamente, al principio me encontré inseguro ante las sensaciones que invadían mi pecho mientras degustaba sus labios de caramelo. Mi corazón latía rápidamente, mientras mis manos acariciaban su espalda y finalmente bajaban para reposar en su cintura. Ella al principio se mantuvo sin responder, pero sus labios comenzaron a moverse contra los míos y sus brazos rodearon mi cuello, acariciando mi cabello. El beso aumento en intensidad, volviéndose apasionado mientras nuestras leguas jugaban entre ellas, mientras casi sin ser consciente la recostaba en el piso con suavidad.

Me separe sólo para besar sus mejillas y su cuello, ganándome un gemido que sonó a gloria para mis oídos.

—S-Sasu-ke-kun. —Ella tartamudeo mi nombre, sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus ojos brillaban de una manera incandescente, algo de sudor corría por su rostro. Tuve que luchar demasiado para no enloquecerme con eso y seguir acariciando su rostro. Quería que ella me dijera algo, que me diera su aprobación. — T-Te A... Amo.

Mi corazón se aceleró y la bese de la manera más apasionada que pude, invirtiendo todo el cariño que sabía que ella necesitaba y quería sentir. No podía expresar en palabras cuan feliz me sentí mientras lentamente iba guiándola hasta mi habitación, donde me puse a horcadas sobre ella. Las prendas comenzaron a estorbar en nuestro juego de besos y caricias y lentamente comencé a desvestirla. Una chispa de miedo asalto sus ojos cuando mis manos comenzaron a retirar su camisa, y sus manos detuvieron la mías.

—Eres hermosa, déjame verte. —Le susurre suavemente en el oído, su tensión desapareció pero sus ojos seguían temerosos.

Finalmente la despoje de la camisa y mis manos recorrieron su cremosa piel, ella se fue relajando gradualmente mientras mis roces la hacían suspirar. Sus pantalones pronto quedaron en el suelo, al igual que mi camisa. Ella tímidamente empezó a acariciar mi pecho, lento, delineando cada musculo y avivando el fuego que tenía por dentro y enviando escalofrió por mi espina. Las sensaciones que en mi despertaba eran tan nuevas que no pude evitar soltar un pequeño gemido, la excitación aumentaba y las ansias por hacerla mía se volvieron más fuertes.

Besaba sus labios, su cuerpo, dejando húmedas marcas mientras grababa su hermosura para siempre en mi memoria con el sharingan. Nunca había sentido algo semejante antes, tanto placer y tanto amor por alguien. Acaricie sus piernas, sus pechos, cada centímetro de su piel quedo expuesto ante mi ligero pero audaz toque. La observe sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios hinchados y rojos por los besos, su cabello desparramado de manera salvaje en la almohada de mi cama, su cuerpo perlado por el sudor debajo del mío y esa fue la más maravillosa imagen que pude observar. Contemple tus ojos luna mientras te besaba profundamente, ya no había barreras, ya no éramos tú y yo, éramos uno solo. Dos piezas que encajaban perfectamente, dos almas atadas por un hilo invisible, dos cuerpos como uno mientras el fuego de la pasión nos quemaba.

Descanse a su lado, dándole refugio en mis brazos. Respiraba agitadamente y aunque estaba cansado quise observarla tan sólo unos momentos más, mientras nos cubría con la cobija. Ella era un ángel, la mujer más maravillosa que conocía estaba en mis brazos en ese momento y era completamente mía. El pensamiento trajo una genuina sonrisa en mi rostro mientras me rendía al sueño.

.

La siguiente mañana ella estuvo muy apenada, pero podía notar que muy feliz. Hacia un ligero sol que derretía la nieve y revelaba algo de pasto y flores rosadas y moradas del patio que habían sobrevivido a la ventisca. La verdad, en Konoha no era muy frecuente que nevara, en lo absoluto. Es más, habían años en los cuales no nevaba durante el invierno y sólo caían tormentas eléctricas muy intensas. Pasamos algo de tiempo juntos haciendo el desayuno y comiendo antes de que ella decidiera ir a su departamento y la verdad, no nos habíamos dirigido más palabras que un saludo seco que me dejo con un sabor amargo en la boca y una opresión en el pecho. Ella estaba nerviosa en mi compañía, e imagine que necesitaba pensar las cosas así que no me opuse a su idea, pero me ofrecí a acompañarla.

No planeaba conformarme con una noche. Quería tener algo real con ella

Aunque seguía haciendo mucho frio, lo suficiente para que ambos usáramos gruesos abrigos mientras caminábamos de regreso a su casa, era confortable. Entre nosotros reinaba una atmosfera tensa y silenciosa, no tenía las palabras para decirle, es más, ella no se atrevía a verme a los ojos y cargaba sus mejillas coloreadas de un tierno color rojo intenso. Mientras caminábamos, no pude evitar notar el clima congelado que nos rodeaba mientras los colores amarillentos, rojizos y algo rosáceos chocaban con la profunda capa de nieve debido a los rayos del sol; recién amanecía y se podía ver a unos pocos ninjas por la calle. La mayoría de ellos se veían somnolientos y evitaban dirigirnos la mirada mientras caminábamos.

El trayecto fue corto y silencioso, pronto nos encontrábamos a las puertas de su edificio, y antes de que quisiera darme cuenta estábamos en su puerta de acre y ella se estaba despidiendo lenta y tristemente de mí. Y antes de que cerrara la puerta yo la detuve y la bese, fue intenso pero intente ser tierno. Era difícil, conservar la ternura mientras sus labios tan dulces de caramelo eran como fuego contra los míos, era tan difícil...

* * *

Los observe desde la distancia, el largo abrigo negro Sauce me dificultaba la vista, pero podía apreciar claramente cómo compartían un beso bajo el umbral de la puerta de ella. Sauce se separó después de unos segundos que a mí me supieron amargos y eternos y le susurro algo en el oído. Ella lloro y se abrazó a él, lucían como una pareja y al parecer ya eran una. Aquello desquebrajo mi pobre corazón en miles de pedazos, ardía de celos y de deseos de reclamar aquello que por derecho me pertenecía.

Mientras caminaba por las calles de Konoha pensaba en las palabras qué le diría a Naruto. Realmente me sentía mal por usarlo de aquella manera. Sólo por un momento, mientras estaba con él y disfrutaba de sus besos y de sus detalles, pensé que tal vez, tan sólo tal vez, había podido borrar a aquel niño frió e indiferente de mi corazón. Que por fin sus ojos negros habían sido reemplazados por unos azules y que su sedoso cabello negro había sido cambiado por uno rubio y salvaje, que su rostro estoico había sido reemplazado por una bella y centelleante sonrisa que podría iluminar el día de cualquiera, bueno, el de cualquiera excepto el mío, al parecer. Pero, ¡Qué tonta, qué ilusa! nomas lo había usado como soporte, dejando que él se ilusionara, que derramara ese tierno amor en ella para hacerla sentir apreciada y querida. Había sido algo muy sucio, muy cruel y él no se lo merecía en lo más mínimo.

Cierta parte de mí no quería renunciar a él y a la seguridad y soporte que él me daba. Pero sabía que tenía al menos que ser honesta. Yo no lo amaba y hacerle pensar lo contrario era demasiado cruel. Él me había amado de una manera incondicional, sacrificándose él para borrar mis lágrimas y hacerme feliz y eso no era justo.

Lo encontré en su departamento, aun medio dormido y vestido en unos cuantos abrigos. Él bostezo pesadamente mientras se internaba en el departamento que estaba en completo y total caos, y mientras él terminaba su desayuno y profesaba algunas quejas como: "Sakura-chan es cruel" o "Qué demonios puede ser tan importante para venir a esta hora" que me hicieron reír a pesar de mi sombrío estado de ánimo. Mis ojos jade se pasearon por el departamento, no es como si nunca hubiera estado allí antes, pero quería memorizarlo en caso de perder a mi mejor amigo, mi confidente. Me fije en sus ojos azules tan llenos de somnolencia y le sonreí dulcemente mientras él devoraba otro plato de ramen instantáneo, ya muchas vece había intentado cambiar ese maldito habito de desayunar ramen instantáneo, pero simplemente Naruto era Naruto y su fascinación por el ramen parecía crecer mientras él lo hacía.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Me pregunto finalmente una vez dejo el plato en una atestada bolsa de basura.

—Yo...

—Quieres terminar ¿verdad? —Él lucia tranquilo pero note que no existía tranquilidad tal al ver sus ojos azules. Lucia enfadado.

—Perdóname —Susurre y realmente lo sentía.

—Es por él, ¿no? Sakura, él no te quiere, nunca lo hizo.

Le mire con enfado.

—Es la verdad. Yo pensé que lo habías olvidado, que realmente mientras estabas conmigo eras feliz ¿y sales con esto? —Me cuestiono y se levantó de su asiento, su voz estaba cerca de un grito. Yo me le quede mirando a aquellos ojos azules mientras la pena carcomía mi alma, era verdad, yo le había mentido.

—Perdóname, yo realmente no quería... yo también pensé que... pero cuando lo vi regresar, creo que yo...

—Haz lo que quieras, Sakura. Sólo espero que no te arrepientas. Seguiré siendo tu amigo, como sea, creo que me acostumbre un poco a eso, ¿sabes?

Él dio aquella conversación por terminada y un silencio tenso se plantó entre nosotros, una sonrisa triste se formó en sus labios mientras observaba un vaso de leche en frente de él. El dolor se traslucía en sus ojos azul zafiro mientras me dirigía la mirada y finalmente daba un resoplido y se levantaba para dejarme completamente sola. Necesitaba tiempo. Yo necesitaba tiempo. Y entendiendo aquello, salí del pequeño apartamento de mi amigo y me refugie bajo un árbol de cerezo sin florecer en el parque, el mismo en donde Sasuke me dejo inconsciente aquella noche de luna llena. Irónicamente, aquel lugar donde mi amor por él fue cruelmente destrozado, Naruto me dio mi primer beso, la verdad, aunque no hubo más que un gran cariño entre nosotros, apreciaba aquel recuerdo por sobre muchos. Sentir como él derramaba cada gota de su amor sin precauciones sobre mí y me hacía sentir tan querida y apreciada, me trajo vida y buenos recuerdos aun cuando aquel lugar albergo uno de los peores, cuando aquel árbol de cerezo sin flores que resguardaba aquella banca simplemente era un lugar donde yo lloraba un amor perdido.

_Seguiré siendo tu amigo, como sea, creo que me acostumbre un poco a eso, ¿sabes?_

De todos modos, ya había arriesgado y perdido demasiado...

* * *

Era el veinticuatro de Diciembre.

Sólo este hecho era suficiente para arruinar mi estado de ánimo. Aquella mañana había visitado el panteón Uchiha y presentado mis respetos, aunque con el paso del tiempo había llegado a acostumbrarme a estar solo en estas fechas, eso no implicaba que no me inspirara melancolía y dolor al recordar como de alegres y cálidas solían ser las cosas cuando mi familia aun vivía. Lo único que me alegraba un poco era que aquella navidad no estaría solo. Y mientras caminaba de regreso a casa desde el cementerio, me sentía mejor sabiendo que Hinata me esperaba en la antes fría y desolada mansión Uchiha con un chocolate amargo y caliente y una dulce sonrisa.

Tal vez, incluso tendría muchas más compañía de la que esperaba o deseaba. Hinata pensó que sería divertido invitar a toda la pandilla de dobes. Según calculaba, ellos llegarían en un par de horas, horas que rogaba que no pasaran. En nuestro acuerdo original jamás había figurado invitar a los otros, aunque, de alguna manera la pequeña diablillo se las había ingeniado para que yo dijera sí y me arrepentía de aquello hondamente mientras observaba a una mancha anaranjada acercarse a mi casa junto con varias detrás. Ella sabía cuánto odiaba esas susodichas reuniones y aun así tenía el descaro de organizar una en mi casa.

_¡Que comience mi tortura!_

Y mis predicciones resultaron no estar equivocadas. Soportar a Sakura y al Usuratonkachi estaba llevándome a los bordes de la locura. La primera con sus insinuaciones de amor que realmente me daban asco y el segundo con sus tonterías sobre ser más fuerte y mejor que yo. Como quisiera, un debe como él no estaba ni cerca de ser tan fuerte como yo, un miembro del clan Uchiha. Hinata a veces me daba una mirada de diversión contenida y la verdad, estaba comenzando a pensar que pasar tanto tiempo a mi lado le hacía daño a su inocente y pura forma de ser.

No le preste atención y simplemente continúe allí, en aquella esquina escuchando su incesante parloteo y sus desquiciantes preguntas que tan sólo me limitaba a responder con un gruñido.

— ¡Apuesto a que no puedes tomar tanto licor como yo sin emborracharte, Sasuke!

Suspire mientras observaba feo al debe. Cualquiera con un gramo más de cerebro que él se habría apartado y comprendido que no lo quería cerca, sin embargo, el dobe no era así. Él era un retardado, simple, llano y compacto y nada de lo que ocurriera lo haría mejorar.

Simplemente tome mi vaso y comencé a beber. Lo cual él tomo como un sí.

Y yo, aunque fuera un desafío inventado por su mente enferma, no lo dejaría ganar...

* * *

La verdad, apenas abandone la cocina en la que había estado prácticamente enclaustrada desde que comenzó la fiesta de navidad, motivo por el cual me encontraba bastante molesta con Sasuke, quien se había rehusado a ayudarme siquiera un poco con la cocina y me había dejado esclavizada allí. Tal vez un par de noches durmiendo en el incómodo y lleno de resortes sofá de la sala sirva para cambiarle la opinión.

Su compañía me hace daño, definitivamente.

Aunque de verdad adoraba tanto estar cerca de él que simplemente dudaba poder irme de su lado aunque así lo quisiera.

Y entonces, lo note, Naruto estaba ebrio, susurrando palabras llenas de dolor y dejando salir la angustia, frustración, ira y tristeza que había estado conteniendo desde hacía más de una semana, lo que más me dolió y me hizo querer correr a consolarlo era el hecho de que saladas lagrimas cristalinas se deslizaban por la piel de sus mejillas bronceadas y hacían su camino hasta el piso de madera; de sobra conocía la razón de esas lágrimas y esta era Sakura. Me sentía muy mal por Naruto, sabía muy bien que él la amaba más que a su propia vida y aun así, ella había roto con él porque según ella amaba a Sasuke, me hacía hervir la sangre pensar en cómo había utilizado el amor de él y su cariño para manipularlo.

Aunque tal vez estaba dejando muy mal parada a Sakura sin conocer su versión de la historia...

¿En Dónde estaban ella y Sasuke?

La verdad, llevaba largo tiempo sin verlos a ambos.

Y entonces mientras subía las escaleras llego a mis oídos el sonido de los gemidos de placer que retorcieron mis entrañas. Era la voz de Sakura y clamaba por Sasuke, su respiración era agitada, casi jadeante. Y cuando llegue a la puerta del cuarto en que Sasuke y yo habíamos hecho el amor por primera vez, hecho que término por desequilibrarme aún más. Las lágrimas se deslizaban por mi rostro ya mientras más y más sonidos salían de aquella habitación, el asco que me carcomía por dentro mientras sentía que mi corazón se rompía en pequeños pedazos me dejo sin respiración y simplemente me deje caer en el suelo. La ira y la angustia me consumían mientras mi mente se maquinaba lo que podría estar sucediendo tras aquella puerta, y simplemente me sentía como si estuviera muriendo por dentro con el dolor tan intenso que experimentaba. Simplemente, deseaba que aquello fuera un mal sueño.

No podía pasar.

Sasuke... Él no era así... él no me engañaría.

No quería seguir escuchando aquello.

Quería irme y de hecho mientras corría a mi apartamento por mis cosas, aquella idea fue lo único que pensé.

La noche era fría y la luna llena se alzaba en el horizonte, su luz plateada siendo acompañada por centenares de estrellas y las luces amarillentas de la plaza. Había bastante gente transitando por las calles, ya que había parado de nevar desde hacía unos días. Las lágrimas nublaban mi visión mientras escogía una banca del parque en la cual sentarme para poder llorar a gusto mi pena. Y mientras los fuegos artificiales llenaban el firmamento de vividos colores, desde el rojo brillante, el azul rey, y el amarillo hasta el verde y blanco y formaban hermosos diseños, yo me refugie en los brazos de mi primo Neja, quien fue el único que se molestó en seguirme después de que abandone la fiesta. Sus brazos eran fuertes, cálidos y reconfortantes mientras me refugiaba en su denso abrigo verde y le susurraba con la voz quebrada lo que me había llevado a tal grado de desesperación. Él simplemente se limitaba a acariciar mi espalda y mi cabello y susurrarme que todo iba a estar bien, lo cual seriamente dudaba...

No dormí aquella noche, pese al cansancio que cargaba encima. Permanecí sentada entre las sabanas, contemplando el que antes era el frondoso bosque de Konoha, mientras las memorias quemaban mi mente y me causaban un dolor agudo en mi pecho. Nuestro encuentro después de que me secuestrara, viajar con él, la primera vez que acaricie su cabello o soñé con él en vez de con Naruto, la angustia de pensar en su muerte a manos de su hermano mayor Itachi, cuando me amenazó de muerte, cuando se interpuso entre Naruto y yo, cuando me llevo aquel bol de comida mientras estaba alejada del grupo. La primera vez que roce sus rosados labios, cuando regresamos a Konoha, las flores rosadas y moradas que encontraba en la ventana cada mañana, observar las estrellas con él mientras ambos nos acostábamos en el pasto, la primera vez que hicimos el amor. Cada sonrisa, cada mirada, cada gesto, clavándose como un puñal envenenado en mi pobre corazón, mientras aquellos sonidos continuaban repitiéndose una y otra vez en mi mente, llevándome al punto de sentirme al borde de perder mi mente.

Desee durante horas que el dolor y la angustia cesaran, que simplemente hubiera algo que hiciera que el dolor se detuviera. Algo para dormir y olvidarme de todo lo que había oído. Y simplemente, mientras me encaminaba al baño y vomitaba, deshaciéndome de aquel cumulo de sentimientos confusos que se arremolinaban en mi corazón pensé que irme de la aldea y alejarme de Sasuke para siempre, podría encontrar sosiego y deshacerme de aquellos dulces sentimientos. No quería oírlo, no necesitaba oír ninguna explicación falsa y cruel que me dejaría amargada y triste. No podría mirarlo a los ojos sin sentir la bilis recorrer mi boca y recordar aquellos sonidos repulsivos que me vi obligada a escuchar.

Sentía tanta rabia y desesperación por dentro cada vez que lo recordaba...

Tome una decisión finalmente, mientras miraba la luna menguante y plateada que se alzaba en el horizonte, brillante. Me iría de Konoha

.

* * *

¿Cómo que se había ido?

Ella no podía.

Yo... necesitaba explicarle. Necesitaba que supiera. Fue un error, una equivocación. Sakura, ella fue quien me tendió una trampa, se aprovechó de que yo estaba tan abrió para poder llevarme a la cama. Ni siquiera recordaba muy bien que había pasado; tan sólo recordaba un manchón rosado y unos profundos ojos jade que me miraban con cariño mientras me conducía a la cama y me desvestía. Después, sentí sus labios sobre los míos y susurre su nombre. Después de eso, sin embargo... no recordaba nada y el temor de que tal vez sí había engañado a Hinata me carcomía por dentro.

Cuando me desperte a la mañana siguiente, encontre a Sakura desnuda a mi lado y su rostro blanco enmarcado de rosados mechones fue el que me recibio esa mañana fria en vez de el rostro de Hinata. Luego de haber sacado a Sakura de mi casa, y haberme vestido salí a buscarla por toda la ciudad. Ella de seguro nos había visto y pensarlo me daba angustia, pensar en perder a mi preciosa y querida Hinata de esa manera me hacía estremecer, ella necesitaba saber que yo no había tenido intención de hacerle daño. Al final, no la encontré; no estaba en el bosque, o en su apartamento, o en el campo de entrenamiento con su equipo, ni en las cercanías del territorio Hyuuga, ni en la cascada que ella solía visitar para entrenar. Por lo que decidí buscarla en la Torre de la Hokague y en cuanto entre al despacho me entere de que ella había decidido marcharse.

La Hokague me miraba fijamente con el ceño fruncido y su mentón descansando sobre ambas manos mientras yo sin mostrar ningún emoción aparente me dirigía hacia la puerta.

—Hinata esta embarazada… pude sentirlo poco antes de que se fuera. Sin embargo, ella aun no lo sabe, o al menos, eso supongo. Ella se dirige a Suna, en conjunto con algunos ninjas, ellos van a ayudar a curar una implacable enfermedad que esta azotando la comunidad. Hinata, a pesar de no haber sido reconocida como medic-nin aun, tiene las habilidades y conocimientos necesarios. Es crucial que cumplan la misión; por el tratado que mantenemos con Suna, asi que te prohíbo intervenir o salir de esta aldea.

—¿Esta embarazada? ¿Cuánto?

—Unas tres semanas como mucho.

La verdad no pude evitar sonreír mientras pensaba en eso. Un hijo de ambos. Pese a la situación, ese pensamiento tuvo un sabor increíblemente dulce en mi mente y mientras veía la nieve caer lentamente afuera sobre la ciudad, no pude evitar preguntarme por como seria ese niño o niña y si tal vez, Hinata me odiaba. Mi corazón se salto un latido mientras caminaba por las vacías calles de Konoha. Había sido un tonto por caer en una trampa tan estúpida, por no reconocer las señales, por pensar…

Algunas flores habían sobrevivido el crudo invierno, unas flores pequeñas, unas camelias, rosadas y moradas y por un momento mientras las vi, recordé a Hinata y que las flores rosadas y moradas eran las que más le gustaban, camelias. Dolía pensar que estaba lejos, en vez de a mi lado. La mujer que amaba esperaba un hijo mío y yo ni siquiera podía ir a buscarla, para besarla y abrazarla y decirle lo mucho que la adoraba, lo mucho que quería que criáramos a ese niño en la mansión Uchiha, y que lentamente llenáramos ese inmenso lugar.

Y en aquel momento me encontraba allí, en medio de una solitaria banca del parque, justo en frente de la mansión Hyuuga, mientras me sentía total y completamente miserable…

* * *

¡No me maten! recuerden que si se aparecen en mi casa me matan, no tendrán conti Muajajaja. Las cosas se ven mal para nuestra pareja y ademas, hay un niño en medio, un supuesto engaño, y ademas, Hinata se ha marchado.

¿Merece un review?

I

I

V


	17. Distancia

**Hola! ¿Cómo están? Aqui traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia. Tal vez sin mucha accion o movimiento, porque queria hacer una especie de transicion y adaptar a los personajes como se debe y narrar la situaciones y dificultades que enfrentan. Espero que lo encuentren al menos emotivo, o que encuentren algo que les guste.  
**

**Una cosa, para aquellos que también leen mi otra historia y leyeron mi anuncio de que quería hacer una serie de drabbles de esta pareja, pues me decidí por hacerlos y los publicare poco después que esta historia. Tomando en cuenta el periodo de tiempo que la pagina se tarda en colgar nuevas historias, debería estar mañana por la mañana, segun la hora de mi pais, claro.  
**

**Les agradezco a quienes leen mi historia, dejan comentarios, le dan a favoritos o en alertas. De verdad, me hacen muy feliz.  
**

**MAS DE 120 REVIEWS! Gracias, Dios, ni siquiera habia podido imaginarme que llegaria a tan alta cifra. Si me lo hubieran dicho al principio, probablemente no me lo hubiera creido.  
**

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen.  
**

* * *

**Capitulo XVII**

**Distancia.**

Habían pasado apenas dos semanas desde que todo ocurrió.

Suspire mientras observaba el horizonte, las dunas de arena y el cielo azul sin ninguna nube fue lo único que me saludo allí afuera, en Suna. La verdad, extrañaba de manera voraz y dolorosa a Konoha y aunque intentara negármelo también extrañaba a Sasuke con locura. Me deje caer pesadamente en la silla de una de las salas de espera del Hospital, soltando un suspiro y limpiando el sudor de mi frente con la mano; aun no me acostumbraba al intenso calor del desierto. El trabajo era duro y cansino y distraía mi mente de cualquier pensamiento que no fuera el paciente que atendía, tal y como había deseado cuando solicite ser incluida en la misión. Normalmente terminaba tan cansada que en cuanto llegaba al pequeño complejo departamental que le habían dado a todos los ninjas de Konoha para que se quedaran, solo podía echarme en la cama y dormir. Sin embargo, habían momentos, tal como ese en que me encontraba de descanso y pensando en Sasuke y en Konoha, e intentaba suprimir las lágrimas, era tan difícil no pensar en él, en sus ojos, en su rostro, su tierna caricia mientras lo sentía junto a mí, el sonido de su voz...

Y también era difícil no ser atormentada por aquellos ruidos, por aquellos pensamientos dolorosos. Imaginármelo con otra mujer, tocándola, abrazándola, sonriéndole, me hacía hervir la sangre en puros celos. No podía evitar sentirme traicionada y herida y me destrozaba más que esperaba un hijo de él. Era algo que me alegraba un poco, en realidad, también me asustaba, pero ese miedo se suprimía en cuanto pensaba en un pequeño Sasuke que correría hacia mí diciéndome mamá. La imagen era simplemente adorable y hacia que un gran amor por ese pequeño creciera poco a poco en mi corazón.

Me entere poco después de que salí de Konoha con el grupo.

_Durante el viaje no me había sentido del todo bien; había vomitado un par de veces y sentía algún que otro mareo de vez en cuando; se me hacía tan difícil seguir el paso del grupo e intentar no preocuparlos, la verdad, temía profundamente que si encontraban que estaba mal de salud me obligaran a regresar a Konoha. No me sentía lista para regresar a Konoha, necesitaba tiempo para pensar y estar alejada de un lugar que traía tantos recuerdos era lo mejor. Sabía que era cobarde mi decisión, que debía haberme quedado y afrontar aquello, pero sencillamente no me sentía con la valentía ni el ánimo necesario. Dolía muchísimo pensar que, a varios cientos de kilómetros se encontraba Sasuke. Posiblemente; un Sasuke que se aburrió de mí, un Sasuke que no le importaba, un Sasuke que... no me quería. Porque no me quería, ¿Verdad? Aunque una parte de mí se negara a creerlo, diciendo que aquel chico que se escondía detrás de su apariencia fría, que cubría su dolor y que en realidad era dulce y tierno, que me regalo flores y me robo mi corazón no podía hacerme eso; tenía que empezar a aceptar que tal vez esa era una de las posibilidades._

Íbamos a un ritmo bastante rápido que me costaba seguir. Empezaba a cansarme y a sentirme débil; me arrepentía profundamente de no haber comido nada a causa de mis indigestiones. Me podría desmayar en cualquier momento, y entonces sí que no tendrían ni una mísera duda en enviarme de vuelta a Konoha. Por suerte, conseguí ocultar mis dificultades hasta la noche, cuando paramos en un claro del bosque, cerca de un río que murmuraba suavemente. Me senté en una roca, lejos del enorme grupo; muchos de ellos no eran médicos, entre nosotros también se encontraban shinobis que servían como guardaespaldas. Kiba, Naruto, Lee y Neji viajaban con nosotros. Sakura estaba ausente y por eso estaba agradecida; no sabía si podría controlar mis emociones teniéndola cerca.

—Eh, ¡Hinata!

_—Ino se acercó corriendo hacia donde estaba, un bol de comida en su mano. — Ten, pensé en traerte un poco de comida._

— ¿Ino? Ari-Arigatou.

_—Tome el bol de Ramen, olía delicioso y antes de siquiera pensarlo ya había consumido la mitad. — Dis-Disculpa, pero... ¿por qué? podía perfectamente ir a buscar la comida. No te-tenías que molestarte, Ino-san_.  
_  
__—Alguien en tu estado debe cuidarse. Yo, como ninja médico que soy, no puedo negarte ese debido cuidado.__— ¿Estado? ¿A qué se refería?— ¿Tsunade-sama no te dijo?_

— ¿Tsunade-sama? ¿Qué tendría que decirme? —Inquirí, posando la mirada en sus ojos azul cielo un instante.

_  
—Estas embarazada. —Ella soltó, mostrando una amplia sonrisa._  
_  
__— ¿Qué?_

— ¿Quién lo diría? La pequeña e inocente Hinata Hyuuga, esperando un niño a los dieciocho. —Pese a su comentario, sus ojos azules no guardaban resentimiento o malicia, ni siquiera burla. Tan sólo tristeza sincera que me conmovió. — Sasuke es el padre, ¿no?

Yo sólo asentí, aún demasiado sorprendida por la noticia como para hacer algo más. Ella se veía extrañamente feliz por escuchar aquello y verla tan alegre me hacía preguntarme en dónde quedaban aquellos sentimientos de cariño y ternura que ella profesaba tan orgullosamente mientras estábamos en la academia. Ella era famosa por querer a Sasuke y verla emocionada me extrañaba.

_—Ya no lo quiero, Hinata. Es más, dudo si alguna vez lo quise en realidad_.

Desde entonces me hice gran amiga de Ino.

Había aprovechado aquel tiempo para entrenar mis habilidades de control de chacra y de sanación. La verdad, la biblioteca de Suna, que era donde pasaba mis ratos libres tenía una colección excelente de libros de medicina, hierbas, control de chakra y jutsus que me mantenía atrapada durante aquella insignificante hora que tenia de descanso. Claro, si Ino no se aparecía para llevarme a ver las tiendas de Suna o caminar un rato.

Algunas noches me encontraba revolviéndome sin encontrar descanso en mi cama y me asomaba a ver el cielo azul oscuro desde la ventana del apartamento. Suna de noche era hermosa, la arena brillando de un suave color plateado con la luz de la luna y las estrellas, las suaves luces amarillentas que iluminaban la ciudad y aquel silencio abrazador que sabía a la paz y el sosiego que tan difícilmente encontraba durante aquellas tortuosas horas sin sueño en que mis pensamientos se volvían caóticos y confusos. Siempre terminaba pensando en Sasuke, ya fuera que lo deseara o no, mi corazón dolía cada vez que mi mente viajaba a aquel lugar que se encontraba mucho más allá del desierto y del exuberante bosque y donde se encontraba el dueño de mi corazón. Cada vez que miraba hacia el horizonte no podía evitar pensar en aquellos ojos tan negros como la noche y sentir un escalofrió. Ver el cielo me tranquilizaba, como siempre cuando no podía dormir bien.

Aunque aquella era una arma de doble filo, ya que aunque me tranquilizaba no podía evitar que trajera dulces y tiernas memorias de cuando aún viajaba con Sasuke a mi mente, o cuando íbamos a las afueras de la ciudad, a un prado cerca de una hermosa cascada que reflejaba la luz de la luna para ver las estrellas en medio del silencio. También me hacía pensar en lo que sería mi vida, esperando un niño de un hombre que me engaño. Además, no podía evitar sentirme demasiado joven. Tenía apenas dieciocho años y ya iba a ser madre. No me sentía arrepentida de lo que había hecho. Amaba a Sasuke y estar con él en cuerpo y alma fue una de las más deliciosas sensaciones que pudieran existir y que yo pudiera experimentar.

Muchas veces... cuando lloraba en la solitaria noche y observaba la luna plateada de apariencia mística y espectral, deseaba nunca haber conocido ese lado amable y tierno que Sasuke me mostro. No haber... cambiado, por así decirlo, la aldea por él y entregarlo como tenía planeado en un principio. Seguir teniendo aquel flechazo inocente por Naruto, seguir anhelando que sus ojos azul zafiro se fijaran en mí en vez de yo desviar mi vista hacia un chico frio e incomprendido, de ojos y cabello negros como la noche.

Por otra parte, mi tiempo en Suna se acortaba con cada día que pasaba; cada día estaban más cerca de encontrar una cura a la enfermedad que azotaba la aldea. Ino era la jefa del equipo, y la principal responsable por la adecuada actuación de todos mientras nos encontráramos en Suna. Ciertamente, sus progresos iban a pasos agigantados y en cuestión de uno o dos meses de seguro podría encontrar una vacuna y preparar una medicina. Básicamente, la enfermedad era algo así como una nueva sepa de gripe con síntomas bastante drásticos, fiebre alta, dolor agudo de garganta, dolor muscular, nausea, cansancio extremo, congestión nasal, tos, dolor de cabeza y falta de apetito. Algunos pacientes ya habían muerto y los medicamentos usuales probaron ser ineficaces. Y aunque la enfermedad no era grave, el hospital de Suna no tenía suficiente personal médico para atender a los pacientes y encargarse de la investigación. Por eso, Gaara llamo a un grupo médico de Suna, los suficientes para atender los pacientes y realizar la correspondiente investigación sobre la nueva enfermedad sin dejar a Konoha sin personal médico para atenderla.

Y aún estaba el hecho de que...

¿Cómo enfrentaría a Sasuke cuando regresara a Konoha?

¿Cómo hablarle? ¿Cómo verlo después de todo lo que había pasado entre ambos?

¿Sería capaz de perdonarlo?

Aunque no lo quisiera, seguía sintiéndome llena furia, traicionada y no sabía muy bien como seria ver a Sasuke de nuevo. ¿Qué podía esperar?

La siguiente mañana me desperté con nauseas, la cual se convertía en una extraña rutina, las arcadas quemaban mi garganta y las lágrimas caían involuntariamente de mis ojos mientras vaciaba el contenido de mi estómago en el retrete del pequeño departamento. Odiaba vomitar con todas mis fuerzas, y sinceramente, mientras me levantaba temblorosamente del piso de cerámica, sentía las ganas de viajar de vuelta a Konoha y estrangular a Sasuke por causarme esto. Me reí suavemente, pensando en qué tan amenazante me vería en una bata de ositos rosada, con baba saliendo de mi boca y el pelo alborotado. Apostaba que no mucho.

Acaricie mi vientre con ternura y deje que una sonrisa se instalara en mi faz. Comenzaba a aumentar un poco de peso, e incluso se me notaba un poco más redonda la cara, en unos cuantos meses sería una pequeña bolita. Kiba le gustaba molestarme con eso. Suspire y me enjuague la boca, quitándome el desagradable sabor de la boca. Aquella mañana era mi primera cita con el medico; le había pedido a Ino personalmente que fuera mi médico. A decir verdad, en aquel momento, mientras deslizaba los pantalones por mis largas piernas, me sentía muy nerviosa y también emocionada. ¿Cómo se vería mi pequeño? ¿Tendría los ojos negros o de color luna? ¿Sería un niño o una niña? ¿Se parecería a mí o a Sasuke? Sea como fuera, estaba ansiosa por conocerlo e iba amarlo de todas maneras. Iba a ser difícil, establecerse en cuanto regresara a Konoha, sin embargo ya podía imaginarlo jugando en el amplio bosque de Konoha, corriendo y saltando por ahí. Si era una niña, podía visualizarla en los campos de flores de la Academia, recolectando unas cuantas mientras hablaba con alguna que otra niña. Al menos, esperaba que mi timidez no fuera un factor heredable.

Apenas llegue al hospital Ino me abrazo fuertemente. Ella se encontraba vestida como siempre, de aquel color morado oscuro que resaltaba su piel, llevaba una bata sobre sus hombros y una dulce sonrisa en sus labios rosados que me lleno de silenciosa confianza. Me recosté en la camilla y sentí que mis mejillas se encendieron en cuanto ella levanto mi camisa para exponer mi estómago. Sus manos eran suaves y brillaban con un suave color verde-azulado. En seguida me tranquilice, disfrutando la sensación del chakra recorriendo mi cuerpo lentamente. Era algo cálido.

Ella sonrió mientras apartaba las manos y me permitía sentarme.

—Al parecer, todo está perfecto. El bebé se está desarrollando de manera normal y no pareciera que fuera haber ningún problema.

—Gracias, Ino-san.

—No pasa nada. Por cierto, mañana deberíamos ir a comprar algunas cosas. Es nuestro único día libre. Además, aun no eh tenido la oportunidad de visitar las tiendas de Suna.

Ella me miro de manera suplicante y yo lo único que hice fue suspirar antes de asentir.

.

Mi mirada paseo por aquel largo y esplendoroso lugar mientras caminábamos. Ino estaba a mi lado, observando las tiendas con hambruna casi terrorífica; la verdad no sabía cómo se las había arreglado para convencerme de ir a ver cosas de bebé a las tiendas de Suna, mi único día libre en todo lo que llevábamos de la misión. Todo paso demasiado rápido, un segundo ella estaba hablándome de la idea y yo diciéndole que consideraba que era demasiado pronto y al siguiente me encontraba en el bazar, algo desorientada; imaginaba que eso tenía que agradecérselo a sus jutsus psíquicos. De todos modos, dudaba que fuera a comprar gran cosa; como dije, consideraba que era demasiado pronto. Además, mi estancia en esa ciudad era temporal y dudaba que agregar más rollos de equipaje a mi mochila fuera muy bueno para mi salud.

Ino me jalaba de un lugar a otro. Imparable, incansable mientras que yo simplemente me limitaba a seguirla como un corderito, preguntándome si acaso había tomado, por casualidad, una bebida energética y yo ni cuenta me había dado. Me dolían los pies, estaba cansada y además estaba comenzando a aborrecer el bazar (*). E Ino parecía que no sufría ni el más mínimo inconveniente.

Agradecí al cielo cuando paramos en un pequeño restaurante que Ino había visitado hacia unas semanas y que estaba ansiosa por visitar de nuevo. Sus ojos azules estaban fijos en los míos mientras tomaba algo de jugo y una brillante sonrisa surcaba sus labios rosáceos. Nuestra mesa estaba bastante apartada del resto, escondida detrás de unas cuantas plantas y situada en una de las esquinas del lugar. Me parecía curioso que Ino, quien pidió exclusivamente la mesa, quisiera tanta privacidad y pensar en ello mientras le daba un sorbo largo a mi bebida me hizo temblar un poco. ¿Cuál plan siniestro y macabro se maquinaba en esa mentecita suya? Era inocente, no idiota. Sabía que tal vez quisiera saber algo acerca de Sasuke, y porque me encontraba entre el equipo de médicos que fue a Suna si ese no era el plan original. No me sentía lista para hablar acerca de Sasuke, del dolor que sentía cuando recordaba lo ocurrido, de la tristeza y decepción. Tampoco me sentía lista para hablar de cómo progreso nuestra relación, de su lado tierno y amable, tampoco de cómo se burlaba de mi torpeza, de sus regalos, las flores, los detalles, los paseos a la luz de la luna. Simplemente no me sentía capaz de revivir algo así después de todo.

Aunque tal vez me ayudara.

— ¿Qué paso? —Ino me pregunto, sus ojos azules brillando con curiosidad y preocupación a la vez.

— ¿Acerca de qué? —Cuestione, evadiendo el tema sin mirarla.

—Sasuke. Sé que tú no estabas incluida en el grupo de ninjas médicos que venían a Suna, lo solicitaste. Y pienso que tal vez algo te paso y sé que tiene que ver con Sasuke —Ella susurro, dando un largo sorbo de su bebida y dejándola otra vez en la mesa.

—Yo... Él... Él me engaño, Ino. —Susurre, incapaz de contenerlo por más tiempo.

La angustia y dolor que me carcomían por dentro dejándose fluir ligeramente en palabras quebradas y temblores. Se me oprimía el pecho y de repente era difícil respirar, aquellos malditos sonidos que me perseguían día y noche burlándose de mí se repetían mientras miraba miserablemente a través de la ventana y me encontraba con rostros felices y despreocupados. Un niño con una camisa verde caminaba con su padre y su madre, quienes lo levantaban en el aire y reían suavemente. Era una escena que sabía que tal vez no viviría con Sasuke ni con el niño fruto de nuestro amor.

— ¿Qué? —Ella alzo la voz y me miro perpleja.

—Sakura y él, los escuche a través de la puerta de la habitación, la noche de la fiesta. —Explique y en ese punto las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas como si fueran caudalosos ríos y la angustia en mi voz temblorosa se hacía palpable.

— ¿Y estas segura? —Ino me inquirió suavemente. — Sasuke parecía muy enamorado de ti. La manera que te miraba, bueno, casi se podía ver el amor en sus ojos. Y contigo... él actuaba diferente, ¿sabes? no como el egocentrista, frio, burlón y seco sino como alguien más cálido. Aunque para los demás él seguía siendo el idiota frio e insultante de siempre, contigo todas esas defensas se iban. No sé cómo explicártelo. —Ella sentencio.

—Estoy tan confundida... —Susurre, mi voz apenas entendible entre los sollozos.

—Además, ¿Sakura? Entre toda la gente. ¡Sasuke apenas la soporta como amiga! ni hablar en plan romántico.

Le daba un punto.

— ¿Quieres mi opinión? —Ella mascullo, yo asentí lentamente. —Antes de que nos fuéramos, una semana o algo, la frentona empezó a actuar bastante raro. Se le veía muy pensativa y frecuentaba la banca junto al árbol de cerezo en que Sasuke la dejo muy a menudo. Antes de la fiesta la oí susurrar algo que me dejo muy inquieta y era que iba a luchar por Sasuke, costase lo que le costase. Yo que tú hablaría con Sasuke y aclararía las cosas, porque me parece sospechoso.

* * *

Observe alrededor de mí, las calles cubiertas de nieve se encontraban vacías y los pocos que las transitaban llevaban puestos gruesos abrigos contra el frio que azotaba la aldea. Yo simplemente continúe caminando, no importándome apartar los copos de nieve que caían sobre mi abrigo y sobre mi rostro. Mis pies parecían dirigirse solos hacia un desino que llevaba recorriendo desde hacía poco más de dos semanas. Mis pasos apenas resonaban en la nieve profunda y mi abrigo azul oscuro se movía suavemente con cada paso. Mis ojos negros se detuvieron en aquella puerta de madera de cerezo y observe la pequeña llave que reposaba en mi mano enguantada.

_— ¿Y esto? —Pregunte, ligeramente alzando mi cabeza de la almohada._

Ambos estábamos recostados en la cama, disfrutando de un precioso momento de paz cuando de repente Hinata se había parado de la cama, lejos de mi abrazo y había alcanzado su pantalón, y rebuscado en su bolsillo antes de regresar a depositar lo que fuera que estaba buscando en mi mano. Una brillante sonrisa estaba dibujada en su rostro de porcelana.

_  
—Qui-Quiero que tengas una copia de mi llave._ _—Ella me susurro, observándome fijamente._

—Sí, ¿pero para qué? —Cuestione, ojeando sospechosamente la llave verde que estaba en mi mano, sopesándola.

_  
—Es que... quería que supieras cuanto confió en ti, Sasuke-kun.  
**  
**_**"Quería que supieras cuanto confió en ti, Sasuke-kun"**Baje la mirada mientras aquellas palabras se repetían y se clavaban como un puñal en mi corazón, el dolor y la ira que experimentaba tan sólo se habían incrementado con el tiempo, era tonto pensar en lo largo que parecían los kilómetros y sentir tanto vacío en mi interior. Aun con la cabeza gacha, y con un sentimiento de tristeza en mi corazón, ingrese la llave en la puerta de abeto y la empuje suavemente. Su fragancia me golpeo entonces con toda su fuerza, y yo sentí que el vacío en mi interior se hacía más grande. Camine a través del departamento, no molestándome por la pequeña capa de polvo que se había formado en sus cosas. La luz entraba en cualquier parte, e incluso podía ver algunos adornos aun colgados de las paredes y el árbol de navidad con algunas bambalinas doradas, rojas y plateadas en una esquina, al igual que algún que otro muñeco de felpa. Era un apartamento tan cálido y confortable y cada pequeño detalle decía que era de ella. Cada adorno reflejaba su tímida personalidad, y sus paredes estaban pintadas de un suave, casi invisible color arena, mientras que el piso era de madera. Casi podía sentir que estaba ahí, pero no estaba y eso me hacía miserable.

Casi podía imaginarla abriendo la ventana y saltando a través de ella, con lágrimas cristalinas en sus ojos y pensar en eso era torturante. Odiaba todo de aquella aldea. Odiaba estar ahí sin ella, odiaba la gente que me veía con ojos llenos de desprecio y burla, odiaba el amor, la alegría y la felicidad que parecía estar en aquel maldito aire y que se mofaba de mi sufrimiento. Me sentía sobrecargado con la culpa, amargura y tristeza de mi interior y tan sólo quería sentirla a mi lado, mucho más allá de mi mente, sentir su calor, su cariño. Sin ella, mi vida había perdido gran parte de su emoción. Había sido mi culpa que ella se fuera y su ausencia me estaba matando lentamente. Era ridículo pensar en cuán vacía la vida parecía estar sin que ella estuviera a mi lado. Era extraño, antes de conocerla, pensaba en el amor como algo que era innecesario; y en ese momento me sorprendía por cuanto la necesitaba. Era como un ciego que nunca había visto las rosas, el verde pasto, el crepúsculo, o la luna plateada en medio del cielo y que ahora que ya puede verlo se pregunta cómo fue que vivió sin aquello.

Me acerque a la puerta de su habitación, a la cual, pese a que había estado más de una ocasión en aquel vacío apartamento, había evitado entrar. La abrí suavemente, encontrándomela en penumbras. Era una habitación sencilla, una pequeña mesa de noche, una cama, una pequeña biblioteca llena de libros, el closet y una peinadora; donde reposaban un peine, un cepillo, algún que otro utensilio de maquillaje pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue una pequeña caja de música que se encontraba en el centro de esta. Era una simple caja de madera, con una única gaveta y sobre ella descansaba una bailarina que utilizaba un tutu rosado y una pequeña tiara sobre su cabeza. En cuanto se le daba cuerda la pequeña muñeca danzaba al ritmo de la música. Como fuera, se veía vieja, pero bastante bien cuidada. Con un simple movimiento me acerque y le di cuerda a la pequeña caja musical, la melodía inundo el ambiente rápidamente; era suave, dulce, como una canción de cuna y mientras me sentaba en la cama para disfrutarla, casi podía imaginar a Hinata cantándola suavemente poco antes de entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

Su ausencia me quemaba por dentro, y la nostalgia me hacía tan vulnerable al dolor. Mis ojos reposaron en aquel mismo punto en la pared por un rato, los recuerdos dejándome lleno de nostalgia el corazón. Aquel sonido seguía en el ambiente.

_Acaricie suavemente su piel, sintiendo las lágrimas deslizarse entre mis dedos, ella lucia tan frágil y pequeña y me complacía sentir que ella se encontraba a mi merced. No podía detener el impulso de acariciar su piel nívea de porcelana que quemaba bajo mi piel, causándome una sensación exquisita. Acaricie su cabello, sintiendo las finas hebras negruzcas entretejerse en mis dedos, quería ver su rostro completo, mi corazón se aceleró latiendo enloquecidamente y sentí la felicidad cuando mi gesto fue aceptado con un gesto de sorpresa y vergüenza. Martilleando en mis oídos, la sangre corría como lava por mis venas despertando mis instintos más bajos, le mire con ternura y dolor ese que se debía sus lágrimas, sin parar de acariciar con suavidad su rostro y complacerme con la hermosa vista de sus mejillas arreboladas y su aroma encantador de lavandas que se colaba por mis sentidos y me llevaba a los límites de la locura._

_—Sasuke —Mi nombre en sus labios sonó como música y la ternura con que lo dijo quedo grabada con fuego en mi memoria._

_— ¿Por qué lloras? —Inquirí viéndola fijamente con la voz forzadamente dulce y suave._

_—Nada —No quise creerle_

_Me acerque poco a poco, viendo fijamente sus labios, hipnotizado. Nuestros alientos se entremezclaban y la suave caricia de su respiración me causaba un ligero cosquilleo placentero. Cuando nos separaban escasos milímetros acorte esa distancia de golpe, fundiendo mis labios con los suyos y abrazándola con fiereza por la cintura, sin querer dejarla ir. La bese con dulzura, cariño y desesperación intentando demostrarle todo lo que me causaba, unos que creía había muerto esa noche de luna llena y cielo despejado en la que mi hermano me había arrebatado todo de la manos. El sabor de sus labios era dulce, cremoso, como el caramelo, pero sin ser empalagoso, como ella, y me producía sensaciones inexplicables y nuevas, sencillamente maravillosa._

_Me deje llevar, cerrando mis ojos azabaches al igual que ella, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón en conjunto con el mío, latiendo en sincronía, al unísono, ella correspondía a mi beso con dulzura y ansias, con desesperación y pasión haciendo que me estremeciera ligeramente con su contacto._

Nuestro primer beso. El día en que me di cuenta de que… la amaba.

_La oscuridad de la inconciencia era vana y extraña, casi acogedora. Mientas estaba inconsciente pude olvidarme de todo lo que me rodeaba, de mis preocupaciones y de mi deseo inminente de vengar a mi clan. Sentía una paz que muchas veces había creído imposible después de la muerte de mis padres._

_Moví un poco mis ojos, sin llegar a abrirlos en lo absoluto. Sentía un cálido tacto en mi cabello, algo dulce y delicado, que me recordó cuando mi madre, que, en algunas ocasiones, entraba a mi cuarto cuando estaba dormido y me acariciaba el cabello dulcemente mientras tarareaba una canción que me era difícil recordar. Abrí un poco los ojos y al parecer la Hyuuga estaba tan concentrada en su tarea de acariciar mi cabello que no se dio cuenta de que la observaba, su semblante me_

_Pareció tan endemoniadamente parecido al de mi madre, aquella misma inocencia en los ojos, la misma expresión dulce. Aquella misma aura de paz que rodeaba a mi madre. Por un momento sentí la extraña e inusitada tentación de alargar mi mano y acariciar su rostro._

La primera vez que sentí la tentación de tocarla.

Aquella época en que comencé a llevarle flores cada mañana. Siempre las recogía en un claro del bosque, a veces le llevaba unas camelias rosadas y moradas, ya que sabía que eran sus favoritas. Otras veces, optaba por rosas blancas o rojas, o algún clavel. Y también comencé a acompañarla cada noche a una pequeña pradera, simplemente a acostarnos en el húmedo y verde pasto para ver las estrellas en silencio.

Era extraño pensar cuanto la echaba de menos. Me preguntaba, ¿pensara ella en mí? ¿Me extrañara? y a veces, también qué hacía.

Yo solía descargar mi rabia luchando con el dobe. Siempre le hacía bien a mi orgullo poder ganarle en una pelea y escuchar sus reclamos. Pero después de que la distracción acababa, llegaba el vacío.

De alguna forma, estar allí en su cama era reconfortante. Me acerque suavemente hasta una de las almohadas, atrayéndola hacia mí. Olía a ella. Cerré mis ojos, y pude fantasear que ella estaba a mi lado. Su olor era hipnotizante, embriagante y pronto me encontré escondiendo mi rostro en la cómoda almohada y suspirando de felicidad. Me deje caer en los brazos de Morfeo, deseando que al despertar ella estuviera a mi lado...

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Agradezco a quienes me dejaron review en el capitulo anterior, especialmente a Tsuki-Tsuruga quien me hizo el mes con sus reviews. Estoy muy feliz.

¿Merece un review?

I

I

v


End file.
